


Game Set Love

by ametay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coaches, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Heartache, M/M, Making Up, Party, Sports, Teenagers, Tennis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 49,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ametay/pseuds/ametay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is the number one seed in tennis. A millionaire, 5 Grand Slam Winner with a huge following from both Tennis fans and swooning girls.</p><p>Harry Styles ranked 250 in the world, no wins to his name and living in a one bedroom flat.</p><p>What happens when their worlds collide?</p><p>Can Harry break down Louis’ barriers? Will Harry ever win a tournament? Who’s stalking Louis? And will they choose love over tennis?</p><p>Game, Set, Over </p><p>or </p><p>Game, Set, Love.</p><p>NO LONGER CONTINUING WITH THIS STORY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue/Taster

**Author's Note:**

> I will start posting this story on 20th June and will update every friday.
> 
> This is just a little taster of what's to come!!!

“Let take a break,” Louis shouted across the net and picked up his towel as he sat down on one of the benches. Harry followed his lead, at a loss for what to say now that playing had been taken out of the equation. “This doesn’t change anything, it’s just practise. We aren’t friends,” Louis spoke, breaking the silence and taking a sip of water. Harry watched as a trickle escaped and ran down the side of his mouth, running underneath his chin and Louis wiped it up self-assuredly with his towel. 

“Just practise,” Harry repeated, his voice giving away his hurt and Louis looked over to him briefly before picking at something imaginary on his trainers, giving them his full attention. Harry sat in silence, not sure what to say. There were so many things he wanted to ask, to say to Louis and he’d practised and rehearsed them time and time again in the past but now that he was here, in such close proximity they all flew out his head.

“You may play better, but I preferred the old Louis,” Harry eventually presented and Louis visibly stiffened beside him.

“Fuck Harry I’m not him anymore.”

“Why? What changed Lou?” Harry asked, his tone pleading for answers, wringing his hands together in awkward plea.


	2. Chapter One

Harry slammed the boot of his car down with his elbow, trying not to drop the two rackets he was squeezing tightly under his arm pit, in the process. His car keys jangled between his clenched teeth and his other arm was occupied with sports bags and training books. He scanned the car park quickly, his brown curly hair whipping about his face as the wind picked up speed. Other than an elderly man getting into his car and a lone bicycle propped up against the building wall, there was no other sign of life, so he jogged into the sports centre, deciding to wait for his coach in the warmth.

He’d already been practising for fifteen minutes by himself before he heard the broad Irish lilt behind him.

“You need to release the ball about one second sooner,” Niall instructed, after silently watching a few of Harry’s serves. Harry nodded once before bouncing the ball three times, bringing his right arm back and releasing the ball. The racket sent it flying over the net and bouncing it neatly inside the line.

“Cheers coach,” Harry thanked with a grin, before running over to Niall and slapping his back in greeting. “Now I just need it to go a bit faster,” he laughed, knowing his serve wasn’t one of his strong points.

“You’ll need to spend a few more hours at the gym then.”

Harry had signed Irishman Niall Horan to a three year contract last year to be his coach, trainer, manager; generally just to be there for all aspects of his career. He hadn’t come cheaply and Harry had had to borrow some money off his mum, with the promise of that it had to be paid back fully once the contract had ended. Harry didn’t really like to think of that though. Although his game had improved so much in the time that he’d been working with Niall and his rank had gone from 298 to 250-he hadn’t actually won any tournaments. He’d won matches yes but never made it past the quarter finals. And while this brought him in some earnings it was just enough to live on and nowhere near enough to start saving and paying his mum back.

“Sorry I’m late by the way,” Niall added, eventually apologising for his tardiness as he stripped off his cream knit jumper whilst picking up his own racket, striding to the other side of the court. “What do you want to focus on today then?” Harry bounced the ball idly, taking a while before replying.

“Volleying I think,” he stated, cocking his head to the side thoughtfully before walking closer to the net, waiting for Niall to pick up a few balls so they could start another morning of vigorous training.

“Whoa, first though mate let’s try a few more of those serves, in case that last one was just a fluke.” Harry trotted back to the baseline, jokingly throwing Niall the middle finger over his shoulder and laughed as Niall hit a serve, successfully striking Harry in the back. “You need to spend a few more hours in the gym yourself mate, that didn’t even sting.”

“Whatever Styles, just do your serve already.” Harry removed the tennis ball from his pocket and meticulously bounced the ball slowly three times-a superstition that he always had to do, along with his socks having to be pulled up to the exact same place each match, taking the same amount of sips of water in each break and the two silver rings he wore on his right hand. He wasn’t even entirely sure when these ticks had started but now he felt he couldn’t play well without doing/wearing them and so they had become his ritual, something his coach was very well aware of. Winding him up about them from time to time. Today however as Niall had already missed 1/12th of their three hour session, was not a day for winding Harry up. Today was a day for practise, practise and more practise.

 

****

Three hours later and Harry sat on the bench in the changing rooms panting and forcing himself not to curl up into a ball and stay like that until someone could carry him home. A fluffy white towel was slung over his shoulders, catching all the sweat that was still dripping down his neck at steady intervals and his curls were matted to his head unflatteringly.

“You did well out there today,” Niall encouraged and Harry glared at his coach for all the calmness and remaining energy he was still showing. He couldn’t see how someone could train for three solid hours without breaking into a sweat let alone still being able to talk. He personally couldn’t reply in any shape or form and merely rested back against the wall behind him, the coolness of it hitting the back of his head and he sighed out in bliss.

Although Niall is 14 Years Harry’s senior he is extremely physically fit and enjoys playing many other sports aside from tennis. He’d moved to the UK from Ireland at the age of 25 to pursue a career in tennis but upon taking a part time job as a trainer to fund his student accommodation he realised his heart lay in teaching people rather than playing it for a living. In the 8 years he’d lived in London his accent hadn’t tarnished a bit and his lively, bubbly personality was hard to dislike.

“You’re going to be recovered by tonight aren’t you pal?” Niall goaded and Harry cranked open an eye to scowl up at his friend. It had only been about two weeks into their contract when they’d realised that they were becoming great friends. It didn’t always happen between coach and pupil but in this case the similar temperaments, vocations and aspirations of the two men meant that they spend as much time together off the court as they do on. Tonight they were meeting a group of their friends for a meal and a few drinks.

“Nothing an ice bath can’t fix,” Harry stated, looking forward to the night ahead. He had plenty of friends and therefore a very busy social life but he always remained sensible. His career and his dreams always coming first to the partying and drinking lifestyle. The fact that one of his best friends just so happens to be his coach meant he couldn’t get away with much of that sort of stuff anyway.

“Louis Tomlinson looks set to win the French Open again,” Niall informed him, changing the conversation as he sat down beside the young lad and began to untie his trainers.

“Mmm,” Harry mumbled back but Niall spotted his head jerk up at the mention of the number one seeded tennis player. In a blink of an eye Harry had resumed his former position and didn’t add anything else to the conversation. He could hear Niall beside him fiddling around and packing up bags and he cracked an eye open, noticing that they were the only two people left now in the changing rooms. “I’m sorry.”

“What for?” Niall asked in confusion and waited patiently as Harry mopped his face with the towel, before chucking it down onto his open sports bag.

“For being stuck with me. I know you originally wanted to coach Louis. Having to coach me isn’t exactly the same thing is it?!” Harry offered jokingly, patting the older man’s shoulder.

“Look Harry I’m not going to lie, I think every single tennis coach in this world would give their right arm to work with Louis, but it didn’t happen, I didn’t get the job. You were always a close second anyway,” he laughed and Harry joined in with him briefly before Niall carried on speaking. “Anyway it’s worked out alright cause Louis is a pain in the ass to work for apparently.”

“Yeah he’s turned into a right dick,” Harry agreed thinking about all the recent press articles about the blue eyed tennis god. Falling out of clubs drunk, one night stands with countless models, one night stands with fan girls, diva demands on court and off and the shun of his whole family.

“You mean he hasn’t always been a dick?” Niall mocked, cocking his eyebrow.

“No he hasn’t,” Harry whispered gravelly with a mixture of pure honesty and emotion.

****

Louis sat in the chair patiently as he half-heartedly listened to the stylist and makeup artist, gossiping about the latter ones new boyfriend. She was pretty enough in a rock chick pixie sort of way. Her blonde hair was short and spikey and her nose was small and upturned. The black clothes, spiked black boots and dark bold eyeliner only added to that definition.

Louis blanched as the word gay was brought into the conversation behind him and the pixie girl put her hand on his shoulder as she noticed him squirm uncomfortably in the chair.

“Guess you don’t often come across gays in your line of work,” she laughed, her high pitched tone cutting right through Louis as he frowned up at her momentarily. “Good job with all those guys in shorts,” she laughed again, removing the black cover from around his neck and giving his hair one last tweak.

“Too much testosterone around for that,” he stated, his hands playing nervously with the cuffs of his black jacket. “And too many pretty girl fans,” he added with a smirk, watching as the blonde blushed slightly as she held his arm and giggled.

“Plenty of them waiting outside for you,” she informed him, just as a particularly loud scream of his name sounded through the double glazed windows.

“Good, good,” he nodded, walking over to the full length mirror on the wall and surveying his appearance. “We all done?” he stated more than asked as he’d already made his way to the door and was turning the handle before he even got a reply. “On with the show,” he muttered under his breath so only he could hear and braced himself for the interview ahead. The first one of many this week in the run up to the French Open.

**

It was only a twenty minute interview and as soon as Louis got to his dressing room he slumped onto the sofa. The interview had actually gone fine, they were the usual questions he was always asked prior to a grand slam but he still felt drained all the same. A knock at the door from the shows assistant made him sit up properly and he politely declined the offer of anything extra needed for his room. He loosened a few top buttons of his shirt as he once again relaxed back onto the couch and popped in his earphones, un-pausing the last song he’d been listening to previously. He was about to switch on his personal mobile but like every single other time he knew he wouldn’t have any missed messages or calls, so he left it untouched in his trouser pocket and decided that he might go out clubbing tonight. He might go out clubbing tonight and he might ask the pixie girl to join him. Yes that was his plan.

****

“Stop a minute,” Louis’ voice demanded of the driver and he peered closer to the glass of the window, staring out over the car park on the opposite side of the street. The curly haired guy stood by a silver skoda threw his head back as he roared with laughter at something the guy standing next to him had said. The wind was whipping his curls about and he fished into his pocket to tie his wayward locks into a small ponytail, high on his head.

He’d recognised the taller lad instantly and sat watching his every move as he gave the blonde guy a quick hug before clambering easily into his rust bucket of a car. Louis hadn’t realised he’d been holding his breath until he felt a hand on his arm, breaking him out of his trance. He turned to Alice as he’d earlier found out was the make-up artists name and blinked twice before commanding the driver to carry on, not explaining himself to his date and shoving the sighting to the back of his mind.

 

****

_6 Years ago_

_“That was out,” yelled Harry running up to the net and pointing it out with his racket, grinning as the older lad shook his head furiously and shooed Harry away with his hands._

_“No it wasn’t Haz,” Louis retaliated, determined to stand his ground this time. But uh oh the dimples came out as the curly haired lad pouted over at him and added his doe eye expression into the mix. Louis sighed dramatically throwing a spare ball over the net to collide with Harry’s shin. “Fine 40-15,” he shouted, unable to help the grin that spread across his face as his dorky friend fist pumped the sky._

_“Match point to me,” Harry added, jokingly blowing a kiss to the Doncaster lad as he happily bounced to the baseline getting ready to serve again. He winked at Louis as he released the ball and whooped loudly as he scored an ace and won the match._

_“Not fair,” Louis pouted now, flinging his racket to the ground lightly and grudgingly making his way to the centre of the court, watching as Harry did his winning dance adorably and Louis squeaked as Harry gripped his waist and twirled him around and around. “Put me down,” he huffed before laughing as Harry let him go only to fall over his own feet, bringing them both down onto the grass with a crash and a tangle of limbs. Harry was tall for his age and hadn’t quite got the co-ordination of his limbs down to a fine art as he tripped, slipped and stumbled his way through his teenage years. Louis however was on the smaller side, desperate to grow a few inches, to be somewhat nearer to his friend’s height._

_Harry was the first to stand up and offered out his hand for Louis to take, a slight tingle spread through him as the smaller hand was placed into his and he pulled Louis to his feet easily._

_“Why don’t you come back to my room and I’ll make it up to you?” Harry placated, following Louis back into the lobby of the training ground as the light was fading outside. “I’ve got the new Fifa game .”_

_“Ok,” Louis agreed quickly trying to trip Harry up as they hurried down the corridor to get changed. “At least you can admit you cheated.”_

_“I haven’t admitted that,” Harry said, stumbling over Louis’ foot but being held up by the older lad as his protective hand held onto his shirt to stop him falling. Harry chuckled as he elbowed his friend in the ribs in return and turned his blushing face to the side slightly as another boy their aged passed them by._

_“You want to make it up to me, therefore you know you cheated,” Louis grinned, wrapping his arm around the curly haired lad’s neck to put him in a head lock and hauling him to the carpeted floor to extract his revenge through the fine art of tickling._

_15 minutes later they eventually made it back to Harry’s room and as soon as Louis sat down on the couch, Harry plonked down beside him and lay his head in the older boys lap._

_“I’m beat,” Harry yawned, pulling his knees up to his chest as he lay on his side, closing his eyes as Louis absent-mindedly played with his curls, twirling and twisting them around his fingers._

_“Me too, maybe we should just leave the fifa till tomorrow and just sleep instead,” Louis suggested, his head lolling against the back of the couch but his fingers still moving methodically through the strands of Harry’s hair, somehow soothing them both._

_“Lou it’s only like 6pm, you’re turning into a granddad.” Louis tickles his neck at that and Harry laughs and squirms until Louis stops, his hands stilling at the base of the younger boys neck._

_“That’s cause you move around the court too fast on your long legs, I struggle to keep up,” Louis complained, the heat of his hand warming every part of Harry._

_“Liar, you’re the best player here,” Harry bragged, cupping Louis’ knee with his large hand to help ease his compliment. Louis wasn’t one for accepting compliments from anyone and pretty shy about his own talents. Not only was he a very talented tennis player, he was also a great pianist, guitar player and footballer. Whenever they weren’t playing tennis or doing their studies then you could usually find them kicking a ball about or playing on their playstation._

_“Harry you’re by far the best player here and you know it. I don’t care though I just want to see you do well mate. What’s your biggest dream?” Harry pondered the question quietly for a little while and Louis almost wondered if the curly haired lad had fallen asleep, before his deep voice spoke up excitedly._

_“To play at Wimbledon. What’s yours?”_

_“For you to play at Wimbledon,” Louis spoke up, not missing a beat and Harry laughed lightly and squeezed the older lad’s knee once more._

_“Friends forever right?”_

_Louis ruffled Harry’s curls before patting his shoulder. “Friends forever.”_

_****_

Louis groaned as he finally woke up, his head heavy and his stomach even heavier as he thought back to the night before, or this morning to be precise. He slowly rolled to the side to survey the damage and closed his eyes again quickly as the world began to spin. The blonde lying asleep next to him wasn’t the make-up artist he’d started the night with. Somewhere through the 4 hours he was out for he’d picked up a newer model. He couldn’t remember much after the first two hours to be honest and he hoped that through his alcohol induced brain he’d remembered to use protection. He hadn’t fathered a child yet so the odds were on his side. He swung his legs over the bed slowly, not only being careful for his very tender head but so as not to wake up the woman beside him. She actually looked older on second glance and he hoped she wasn’t married.

“Morning.” He heard the voice from behind him and he stilled in his task of trying to put the right leg into the right trouser hole. He inwardly sighed as he’d hoped to escape quietly and without awkward morning after chit chat. He wasn’t even sure if the woman knew who he was or not.

“Hey,” he replied, his voice gruff, laced with sleep as he half turned his head in her direction. “I erm have to go,” he added, standing quickly now and zipping up his pants, searching the room for his shirt.

“Think it’s at the bottom of the stairs darling,” she informed him, making no moves to get out of bed herself. “Do you work around here?” Louis breathed a sigh of relief that she clearly had no clue of his fame and nodded a casual reply.

“Like I said I have to get going, so erm see you around,” he said, silently cringing at his cliché goodbye.

“Yeah see you around,” she agreed nonchalantly. “Oh and hope you make things up with your brother,” she called after him, making Louis stop in the doorway.

“My brother?” he asked, unsure of what he’d actually told this woman last night.

“Harry. You talked about him a lot last night, said you’d like to see him again. I presumed he was your brother-you talked so fondly of him.”

“Oh yeah yeah my brother. Well hopefully we’ll sort things out,” he lied, hoping the heat he felt on his cheeks wasn’t showing. He couldn’t believe he’d actually been talking about his ex-friend to this stranger. After seeing Harry in the car park he’d pushed all thoughts to the back of his mind. Clearly when the alcohol had started flowing he wasn’t so capable of doing that.

He didn’t hang around after that. Picking up his shirt on the hall floor he slipped it on before making a quick exit from the strange house. It seemed a nice enough area he noticed as he walked out into the chilled air. Being mid-march it hadn’t warmed up and he wished he’d worn a jacket. It was fine last night when he was driven to the nightclub but now he was making his own way home it was a completely different matter. He turned his GPS on on his phone and decided that the 30 minute walk it suggested would be good for him. Clear his head.

It was only when he was practically home that he noticed something out the corner of his eye. He’d been idly humming along to the music he was listening to when a black shadow made him turn his head, finding the path behind him to be empty. He couldn’t quite shake the feeling away though and every few minutes or so he would turn around. His speed picked up as he arrived at the huge metal gates looming up over his head and he swiped his finger across the security box, slipping in the gates as soon as they wheezed into life. He waited till they shut again behind him, having one last look out before making his way up the long driveway and into his 3 million pound home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> if your enjoying this story so far then please leave Kudo's and Comments-I'd really appreciate them!!  
> i shall update next chapter next friday. In the meantime enjoy the start of Wimbledon on Monday!!!  
> amy xxx


	3. Chapter Two

Louis sighed as his manager raised his eyebrows at him and yeah he knew he probably sounded like a hypochondriac but after feeling like he’d been followed home yesterday he couldn’t shake off the queasy feeling. His house was very much protected but it hadn’t stopped him from peering out the windows last night and jumping at every shadow that caught his eye.

“Look why didn’t you have your bodyguard with you in the first place then?” His manager finally asked him.

He was only a couple of years older than Louis with short brown hair and big brown eyes and he was very professional in his job-learning all he knew from his father who also managed professional sport stars. If it wasn’t for the fact that Louis was quite unsociable then they might have actually made good friends.

“Liam, look I was staying over at a friend’s, I decided to walk home, I didn’t have Paul with me. I’m sorry I didn’t, ok, but I’m telling you someone was following me and I want another security guard,” Louis stated, shuffling in his chair and waiting for a response.

He could see the flicker cross Liam’s face as he mentioned staying at a friend’s house and he knew Liam knew it was another one night stand but being the professional he was he didn’t say anything about it. He wasn’t there to judge Louis or tell him what he could and couldn’t do. He was there to manage his career and save his ass from anything he did wrong.

“Fine, I’ll start advertising and interviewing asap. In the meantime take Paul with you everywhere.”

Louis sighed out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding and smiled at his manager before thanking him. Liam wasn’t such a bad guy. In fact he was extremely efficient, discreet and got things done quickly. Louis was only one of 5 clients that Liam managed along with the help of his PA Holly and he was certainly the most famous of them, which was probably why when he asked to meet Liam it usually happened the same day, if not within the hour which was what happened this morning when Louis had called him first thing upon waking.

“Have you got the interview schedule for the French Open again? I kinda lost my other one,” Louis asked Liam.

“Yeah course, do you want me to email you it?” Liam had already turned to his laptop and began clicking and scrolling through the screens.

“Erm can you just print it?” Louis asked, feeling slightly uncool but knowing he wasn’t often on his phone or laptop so this way would just be easier. It wasn’t that he sucked at technology or anything but more to do with the fact that he didn’t have anyone to keep in contact with, nor was he ever interested in reading anything about himself online.

“Sure, sure,” Liam agreed, not asking any questions once again and just followed Louis’ orders. “Don’t forget though you have an interview this afternoon.”

Louis watched as Liam walked over to his printer and waited patiently until his schedule had been printed.

“I’ll be coming with you, as will Holly and Paul obviously. Don’t forget the protocol we’ve discussed about these kinds of interviews, especially when they talk about your personal life.”

“I remember.”

****

**Walking into the Soho hotel suite I feel like I’m actually in a movie; from the large hanging chandeliers, plush velvet curtains and deep red chaise lounges to the silver plated refreshments, champagne on ice and personal concierge standing alert outside the room. The whole team I have with me sit awaiting the arrival of the number one seeded male Tennis player Louis Tomlinson. There is an air of anticipation surrounding us and I think I could actually hear a pin drop as the man of the moment all but glided into the room. All white dazzling teeth, smiling dimples, tanned flawless skin and an aura of open approachableness even with the surly beefed security guard and obvious manger by his side.**

**Sitting across from Louis, his sockless feet crossed at the ankles and his nimble fingers grasped around a fluted glass filled with the fawn coloured fizz, we start from the beginning.**

_I guess my love of Tennis came from school. I wasn’t interested in most subjects even though my grades said otherwise. Sports -or physical education as it was called back then- was the one subject I really excelled in and enjoyed. My mum picked up on my love pretty much straight away and I started private lessons at the weekends. I guess my childhood_ **(Born and raised in Doncaster by his mother Jay and Step-father Mark, along with his younger half-siblings; Charlotte, Felicity, Daisy & Phoebe)** _was basically playing tennis, watching tennis and reading about tennis. It became my passion and it still is._ **(The light in Louis’ eyes when he talks about the sport confirms his words and he shakes his head at the offer of a refill and instead swaps to a glass of water and we wonder if his partying antics we read about in the newspapers are real or often fabricated for sales).** _I would say the best time of my teenage years was the time I spent at a training academy in London. For two years I lived and breathed tennis with a great group of lads my age. The majority of us lived on site for those two years._ **(The 22 year old young man in front of me had turned wistful and for somebody so young you get the feeling that those early days were the happiest times of his life. No amount of money, fame or awards would probably appoint that same feeling in him and it saddens me to think that with the skill and power he possesses those two years of freedom look set to be the only ones he’ll have for a very long time to come).** _We would do normal lessons too but had much more time for training in-between and especially at weekends. It was fun, really fun actually…_ **(A cough from his manager stilled his sentence and I was quickly told to move on, the now professional look on Louis’ face told me I was going to get no more from the previous topic and therefore I asked him about his lack of family members at his tournaments).** _I don’t allow my family to come and watch my match,_ _it’s a confidence thing and they understand that. Any major Grand Slam is a huge deal and family being there only increases my nerves so I guess they watch from home. The French Open title is my goal_ **(If he wins he’ll be adding to the 5 grand slam trophies he already owns and he laughs at the idea of a trophy room and ensures us that he isn’t that vain and prefers to use them as book ends)** _I’m in good shape, I’m prepared so I’m going to go out there and do my best. My game just isn’t really suited to the clay court but since my semi-final defeat last year in Paris I’ve been working continually with my coach to change that. Aside from my ankle injury I received at the Australian open 4 months ago which has now completely healed I’ve been physically fine this year._ **(When informed he is the bookies favourite to win the French he grins and self-assuredly nods his head in agreement, but refuses to talk any further on the subject. While his blatant rebuff is emotionless and firm it draws us to the mystery that is the confident yet shy, poised yet nervous, detached yet open-man in front of us. Instead he happily tells us about his Great Dane dog he treated himself to after winning his first Grand Slam-aptly named Ashe after the Arthur Ashe court in the US Open and promptly shows us a photo that he keeps in his wallet, earning him lots of awws from the swooning ladies in the room).**

_I don’t always buy myself stuff for winning no. That was a one off. As soon as you win you’re thinking about your next tournament, your next win-you move on to the next part of the world and start again. It doesn’t leave a lot of time for love no. It’s hard travelling but it’s also hard to know who likes you for you and not for what you do if you know what I mean. I’m single_ **(Although he blushes at the talk of romance and goes coy when asked if he has a special someone in his life the conversation is clearly uncomfortable for him and the sincerity he had moments earlier about his dog has suddenly changed to that of a robotic answer, a well-rehearsed response).** _I’m not looking. If I find love I find love. In the meantime it’s all about tennis. Right now it’s all about the French Open._

**With that the interview sadly had to come to an end. With good luck wishes from us and genuine thanks from Louis, he gathered up his belongings before taking time to shake everyone’s hands, leaving us in a state of bewilderment at who exactly lay beneath the perfectly polished statue, how much of his answers were already written for him and what happened to the fun young boy who for a brief moment nearly joined us in the hotel suite…before the higher powers that be tucked him back away. Louis Tomlinson about to add his 6 th Grand Slam Trophy to his book shelf and prove the bookies right?...we couldn’t possibly comment!!**

 

****

Harry sighed blissfully as he finally crashed down onto his sofa, his tired long limbs stretching out in all directions as the cool squishy leather brought instant comfort to his aching muscles. He’d checked his answering machine messages as he’d walked through the door and decided to get back to his mum, best friend Zayn and his sister after he’d had a bit of a rest. As much as he loved his friends and family, the thought of having a crafty snooze appealed to him much more than yapping on the phone for hours.

He’d bought his one bedroom flat just over a year ago and he was extremely proud to have his own independence and somewhere to call his very own. His mum and sister had of course came over to help him decorate it and he liked to think of it as minimalistic but homely as quite a few bits of furniture had kindly been donated by his grandparents which not only saved him money but brought him a familiar comfort when he was feeling melancholy. It wasn’t much to write home about but it was his, bought with his own money.

A loud knock at the door made Harry groan as he remembered he’d locked the door on his way in and so would have to get back up to greet whoever was visiting him inconsiderately. More often than not he’d always just shout to his visitors to let themselves in, save him the trip to the door. Niall’s beaming face greeted him as the door swung open and he couldn’t help but turn his tired mouth into a return smile.

“Wasn’t expecting you mate,” Harry greeted, brandishing his arm in the air for Niall to enter and watched as Niall walked the few steps to the living room and began pacing the floor instead of taking a seat. Bemused, Harry joined him and waited for his friend to speak. They’d trained together this morning and Niall had been almost normal then, as normal as the Irish man ever was and so he wondered what had happened in the few hours they’d been apart.

“I’ve brought you great news,” Niall finally spoke, beaming as he turned to his curly haired protégé. He paused dramatically, waiting for Harry to show signs of impatience before he unveiled his big news. “You…have…been…placed…in…the…draw…for…a…wildcard…at…WIMBELDON.” The last part was shouted and he saw the news click into place in Harry’s head before he was being caught up in a bone crushing hug from the taller lad. His feet lifted off the ground as Harry squealed into his ear and spun him around and he laughed at how excited he felt, how proud he was to be Harry’s coach. It obviously wasn’t a sure given that Harry would even be granted a wildcard to play at the most prestigious sporting event in the world of tennis, but the fact that he was even being considered was a great achievement to the 250th seed.

“We need drink, we must celebrate, let’s go out. Wait…I need to ring my mum, and my sister and Zayn and…” Harry’s rushed excited garbling was cut off from Niall as he held up his hands.

“One thing at a time Haz,” he grinned, trying unsuccessfully to not get the younger lad’s hopes up too much just in case things didn’t turn out. Shaking his head in amusement as Harry danced around the room, all long limbed and animated as he chanted Wimbledon over and over again. “And the first thing must be drink,” Niall laughed, doing a poor job of the not getting his own hopes up never mind Harry’s.

“I haven’t got any mate,” Harry realised with a frown, before grinning again and slinging his arm around Niall’s shoulders. “Let’s go to my mum’s, she’s always got drink and I can tell her the news at the same time.” Happy with his plan, Harry guided their way out of his flat, slamming the door shut behind them with a whoop and chanting Wimbledon all the way to his mum’s.

 

****

_6 years ago_

_The floor was littered with empty sweet wrappers, crisp packets and coke cans. The faint sound of rock music drifted through the room amid a chorus of giggling and hushed whispers and the tented duvet on the single bed housed two teenaged boys brandishing a torch and a top shelf magazine._

_“I think we should give this back to Rory,” Louis muttered, turning another page with the same half disgusted frown on his face that he’d had since opening the magazine. Harry was no better as he squirmed on the bed and only half looked at the naked girls displayed on the colourful pages. They’d had their fair share of giggles while flicking through the magazine but that was more from the awkward faces the girls we’re pulling along with the condom adverts and the sugar high they were experiencing._

_“Yeah, let’s just put it away now, don’t want him to get mad if we damage it in anyway,” Harry stated and tossed it under Louis’ bed, sighing in relief. “Did you like the pictures?” he asked, turning his head in Louis’ direction, his friend’s face half in shadow, making him look mysteriously beautiful._

_It wasn’t the first time Harry had noticed his friend in another light so to speak. Every day he was spending in his company he became more and more aware of the feelings he was beginning to experience. The butterflies housed in his stomach almost all of the time he was in his company and when the brown haired boy stared at him with those bright blue orbs, he felt his heartbeat accelerate absurdly. Yesterday when Louis had took his hand, which they’d done many times in the past-but this time the electricity flowed through him like the water flows through a stream._

_“Yeah,” Louis lied, fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt and he missed the look of anguish cross his best friend’s face at his admission._

_“Me too,” Harry replied bitterly and lay down on his back as he tried to stop himself from crying. He didn’t know what Louis felt for him but clearly if he liked looking at naked women then he wasn’t feeling the same way he was and the tight band in his chest starting crushing him in sadness._

_“We will so get killed if we get caught eating all this,” Louis said, throwing another sweet wrapper onto the pile on the floor and plopping down onto his stomach alongside Harry, their legs bumping and Louis reached out and brushed Harry’s curls off his forehead, making the younger lad’s breathing still._

_“It’s worth it though,” Harry whispered, licking his lips as Louis’ hand stopped on his forearm and stayed there, the warmth sending tingles throughout his body. Louis nodded in agreement and rested his head on Harry’s chest, turning off the torch and closing his eyes sleepily._

_“Just stay here tonight Haz, sneak out in the morning yeah?” Louis asked and Harry knew he wouldn’t disagree with the older lad, instead his arm curling around Louis and holding him tighter. He didn’t care if Louis liked girls, he didn’t care if Louis didn’t like him in the way he liked the blue eyed boy, he would relish any attention, affection and time he got from him._

_“Yeah,” he agreed, feeling Louis smile into his chest._

_And the two teenagers fell asleep curled up tightly to each other. Fifteen year old in love with sixteen year old. Sixteen year old oblivious to anything but tennis. Asleep underneath the duvet, faint strains of guitar on the stereo and a dirty magazine hidden from sight._

****

Louis finally relaxed enough to close his eyes in the back of the car and breathed in the Paris air through the open window, as he made his way to his hotel. He smiled to himself, replaying in his mind the moment he dropped to his knees in the red clay and signed himself with the cross, thanking God for his win. The French Open title was his and the feeling was one of euphoria. The rush of winning his 6th Grand Slam ran through his veins and he wanted more than anything to share the excitement with someone. He’d wanted to run up to the player’s box like many winners had before him and cheer and hug with his family, friends and lover and then beam up at them as he held the trophy up his hands. He wanted to see their proud faces, watching them as they snapped photographs of him, capturing the moment to relive again and again with each other. He wanted someone other than his fans and the people he paid to be happy and proud of him

“We’re here Sir,” his bodyguard Paul spoke and Louis hadn’t even realised that the car had stopped and Paul had opened his passenger door waiting for him to get out. He sighed as he put those cheesy, movie like scenes out of his head, settling for the reality of celebrating alone once again.

“Thanks,” he replied, getting his own bags out the boot of the car, shrugging off Paul’s offer of help. He wished he was back in his own house, surrounded by his own things and be greeted at the front door by an excitable Ashe.

“Will you be staying in tonight or would you like me to keep the car out in case you have plans to go out?”

“No you can park the car, I’ll be staying in,” Louis sighed, his body starting to flag as he swung his bag over his shoulder.

Suddenly he saw a dark figure standing next to the hotel doors, half obscured by the large potted plant that stood to the side and Louis’ heart hammered in his chest. The figure was definitely male by the bulky size and shape but Louis couldn’t make out his face for the shadows of the roof. He gulped loudly as the man continued to stare at him and he was just about to shout to Paul who was clambering into the car when the figure moved out of the shadows and started to walk briskly towards him. So fast in fact, that not a single word could escape Louis’ mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little late! Hope you are enjoying the story, if you are please leave kudos and comments :)  
> huge thank you to angkeats for being my beta on this <3


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the chapter they finally come face to face!!!  
> hope you enjoy!!!

The laughter and joyous hum of chatter filled the Italian restaurant as Harry celebrated his Wimbledon Wildcard. He’d found out yesterday morning that he’d been granted the wildcard after winning a series of matches, along with the fact that he was British and that would not only provide more spectators but more publicity for the tournament. So along with one other female player he’d received one of the only two wildcards handed out this year.

Now his coach, his very proud coach was sat to his right, clinking his glass with one of Harry’s friends across the table. To his left sat his mum and step-dad and his sister. Across from him sat his dad and step mum, his best friend Zayn and further down sat his 2 aunts and uncles, three cousins and 5 other friends who all wanted to share this amazing achievement with him. For once since yesterday morning he actually sat in silence, just soaking up the atmosphere of all the people he held close in the world, watching their smiles, their laughter and their infectious happiness.

“Toast, toast, toast,” Niall began to chant, turning in his seat to face Harry and leading the rest of the table to join in. Harry groaned at the prospect, not used to so much attention and stood up warily, taking his glass of wine with him. His chair scraped the floor noisily and he flicked his gaze around the room, hoping no other surrounding tables turned to look.

He cleared his throat slowly and twirled the glass around in his large hands meticulously as he thought of something to say. “Firstly thank you all for coming tonight,” he began, before Zayn laughed and shouted at him that this wasn’t his wedding day. Smiling he carried on. “Thanks to everyone aside from Zayn,” he smirked, earning laughs from everyone at the table. “No seriously all of you guys have been with me through thick and thin and finally this is where I’ve always wanted to be and I couldn’t have got here today without all your support. And I fully intend on getting you all tickets to come and watch me win,” he hooted, pumping his fist into the air, everyone cheering and hollering along with him.

“Here, here,” Niall spoke, standing up beside Harry with his glass raised. “To Harry. Do us proud mate.”

“To Harry,” everyone chorused loudly, clinking glasses and earning a few claps from around the room as the news spread through whispers of who he was and what he was about to do. Harry blushed and sat down, trying to hide behind the mass of curls that framed his face. He felt his mother’s arm around his shoulder and he leaned into her touch, grateful for a distraction.

“I’m so proud of you,” she whispered, kissing his forehead and watching as he blushed like a little boy from her attention.

“Thanks mum,” he replied, so grateful for all the support his family gave him, in all aspects of his life. He sighed and Anne looked down at her youngest child.

“I wish you could find a nice man,” she broached, feeling him twitch in her arms before he pulled back to look at her.

“I’m happy single,” he huffed, wishing his mum would give up on the idea of trying to find him a man. He’d had two unsuccessful brief relationships but he knew she wanted him to settle down more, someone special he could share all this with.

“You know your trouble,” she started and Harry tried to cut her off with a shake of his head, not believing she was going there again, not in the restaurant. “Nobody lives up to him. And you know what Harry as long as you keep him on that pedestal you won’t let anybody else in.”

“I do not,” he abolished, fuming that his mother had brought him into this conversation. They had long ago stopped calling him Louis and instead referred to the elusive lad as ‘him’.

“Yes you do Harry. What about David?”

“What about David?” Harry asked, thinking back to his last boyfriend, their relationship having ended 5 months ago.

“He was perfect Harry. He supported your career, he was handsome and funny and driven. He adored you.” Harry’s mother sighed and placed her hand over her son’s on the table. “Why did you end things with him love?”

“It just didn’t feel right,” Harry shrugged, very aware that he didn’t actually have a valid reason why he’d called time on their relationship. They’d dated for 9 months; it had been nice and comfortable. David had fitted in well with Harry’s family and friends and he’d been a loyal boyfriend and a good lover. But Harry wanted more; he wanted excitement and passion. He wanted to feel butterflies when David walked into a room. He wanted to get the urge to rip David’s clothes off and make mad passionate love to him. He wanted to feel the need to kiss him for hours, like he couldn’t survive if his lips weren’t pressed to David’s.

“In what way?”

“I got bored,” Harry admitted. He hadn’t felt any of those things with David or his boyfriend before him. He’d felt safe but he hadn’t felt excitement. He’d kissed David only when he knew it would lead to sex. The sex was good but only in a strip, fold your clothes and lay down in bed routine. There was no desire, no ripping of clothes, no new positions. Their sex life along with their relationship was just like David; nice and comfortable.

“Harry, the honeymoon phase in every relationship wears off sweetie, it’s to be expected. You settle down into life together.”

“That’s just it mum, there was never a honeymoon phase in the first place,” Harry admitted and watched his mother shake her head at him.

“You need to let him go. He knew how to get in contact with you Harry and in 5 years he hasn’t tried once. You need to move on and maybe when you do you will find that special someone.”

“How can I mum? How can I forget him when he’s in every newspaper and magazine. His face is everywhere mum and it hurts.” Harry felt tears start to prick at his eyes and he shut them briefly before clearing his throat and extracting his hand from his mums. “Can we just drop it? I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

“Of course, I’m sorry love, I shouldn’t have said anything. I’m sorry, let’s just enjoy the night, your night,” Anne apologised, rubbing her hand down his arm and smiling as he nodded taking a sip out of his glass before changing the subject back to tennis with relief.

Harry’s mind however couldn’t switch off from the last time he’d seen Louis and nodding with fake enthusiasm at a story Niall was telling, he re-lived that day over in his head.

 

****

 

_5 Years Earlier_

_It had been a year since Harry had figured out his feelings for Louis, a whole year and they only had another 6 months left together at the academy yet he still hadn’t managed to say anything to the blue eyed boy. He’d called his mum a few months back and told her he was attracted to someone and didn’t know how to tell them. She’d immediately told him to be honest with Louis and that he was such a good friend that nothing would ever change that. He’d gasped at the realisation that his mum knew, she’d always known and he couldn’t help but be warmed by the fact that she was ok about it all. It gave him a new confidence; he was suddenly comfortable to be who he was, not trying to hide it for the sake of others._

_If Louis had noticed a change in Harry then he didn’t comment on it, not even when once Harry ridiculously twirled around his room dancing away to Kylie. He hadn’t joined in but he’d laughed at his best friend and didn’t try to stop him. Another time he’d made a comment about the only reason he watched football was because of the men in shorts. Louis hadn’t laughed but he just brushed it off with a perve comment and continued to tell him what happened on match of the day._

_“Haz,” he turned around as Louis called his name and watched as the older lad jogged up to him, a dazzling white cap covering his sweat soaked hair and sunglasses perched on his nose. He took off the glasses as he reached Harry and squinted into the sun, wrapping his arm around the taller lads shoulder as he steered him to carry on walking with him. “What was the score?”_

_“Three sets to me, 6-3, 6-4, 6-0.” Harry couldn’t help but do a little happy jig as Louis whooped along with him. His hip bumped into Louis’ and he felt him bump back, causing his stomach to flutter and the palms of his hands to sweat. It was the Louis effect as Harry liked to call it and it was something that Harry couldn’t get enough of._

_“Knew you’d beat that confident little fucker,” Louis laughed, pulling Harry in closer. He was proud of his friend; he knew just how well Harry could play even though the curly haired lad didn’t have the same confidence in himself. Harry was in fact one of the best players at the academy. Better than Louis, but Louis was never anything more than happy for his best friend._

_“Thank you,” Harry whispered, his gleaming eyes turning to Louis and it stilled the older lad in his tracks as his legs stopped moving._

_“What for?”_

_“You’re always there for me, always encouraging me,” Harry admitted honestly, the strong bond the boys had formed in just over a year was sometimes all consuming to him. “I wouldn’t play half as good if it wasn’t for you.”_

_“Awww Harreh, don’t forget to thank me in your speech when you win your first Grand Slam,” Louis joked, lightening the mood as he ruffled Harry’s curls and pulled him into a hug._

_“S’true,” Harry mumbled from the confines of the embrace and he tried to hide the grin that was nearly splitting his face in two. Louis was sweaty and warm and solid against him. Hugging him tighter was all Harry could do from stopping himself moaning out loud and pulling the t-shirt off the older lad’s body._

_“I was asked out this morning,” Louis randomly stated and the grin was wiped off Harry’s face in a split second. He pulled back and worked his way out of Louis’ grasp._

_“What? Who? Did you say yes?” he asked all at once and thought the sudden anxious beat of his heart could be heard quite clearly within a two mile radius as the mere thought of Louis being anybody else’s but his turned his stomach._

_“Tom, you know the cockney lad in the next block.”_

_“The tall, very tanned, very good looking lad?” Harry interrupted, the jealousy in him reaching new heights._

_“The cockney lad yeah,” Louis agreed. “I mean as if I’d date him,” he scoffed and Harry felt the words punch straight to his heart and he realised with great clarity that Louis looked disgusted to have been asked out by a guy. “You alright Haz?” Louis asked and licked his lips as he looked at his rather pale looking friend and wonderedwhat was going through his mind._

_“Why? Why wouldn’t you date him?” Harry asked him bravely, needing to know once and for all, needing to know if his heart was about to be broken or whether he had any tiny chance at all with his best friend. The best friend he thought about constantly, dreamed about nightly and wanted more than anything._

_“He’s…I…It’s…erm,” Louis stuttered, lost for words, a blush creeping up his neck and turning him an adorable shade of pink. Harry couldn’t hold back any longer and took the one step he needed to be pressed up against Louis, looking into the blue eyes for the briefest second before sweeping down and capturing the older lad’s lips in his. Going quite slowly for all the passion he felt, he cupped Louis’s shoulders as he moved his lips against the full softness of his best friend’s. Louis squeaked a half protest but at the feel of Harry’s tongue brushing his lower lip he groaned and his hands threaded through the curls of the younger lad’s head. Harry’s tongue cautiously dipped into Louis’ mouth and was surprised to feel the older lad’s tongue brush back against his, soon their movements found a perfectly in sync rhythm and Harry felt his whole body spark, coming alive._

_The sound of shouting broke them apart suddenly and Harry felt bereft as Louis’ hands left his curls and his lips, pink and bruised. Their eyes locked before Louis’ filled with unshed tears and Harry reached out to touch him but the older lad flinched away._

_“Oh god,” Louis groaned, his voice cracking in emotion before he took to his heels and ran off in the direction of their rooms. Harry called after him but he didn’t stop and Harry stood still, rooted to the spot as a few older lad’s walked past him shouting and pushing each other-taking no notice of him or the tears that started to run down his cheeks._

_That was the last time Harry had seen Louis, 5 years ago. Not one text, phone call, email, nothing. He’d watched Louis on TV, he’d watched his career bloom and flourish as his own failed to take off and the only thing he could remember was how he wished his heart had been broken by Louis admitting he was straight rather than breaking into a thousand tiny shards at the hands of one perfect kiss._

_****_

Louis casually walked back into the changing rooms and headed to his locker. His first match at the Queens Club warm up to Wimbledon was of course successful and he smiled to himself at how easy it had actually been. His eyebrows quirked as he noticed a white envelope on top of his sports bag with his name handwritten on the front. He wasn’t expecting anything from the club, usually all of his correspondence went through Liam and his PA Holly and his fan mail through the company’s PO Box address. He opened it cautiously and gasped at the newspaper cut out letters stuck haphazardly to the paper inside.

Turning around to call Paul he jumped as his new security guard was already standing silently behind him. He still wasn’t quite used to this new guy called Hank who he’d met for the first time in Paris when he’d stalked over to him and Paul outside his hotel. At first he’d thought Hank was his stalker as he crept out of the shadows but Paul recognised him instantly and apparently Liam had hired him that very morning to be his extra security guard. It was taking some getting used to, having two guards instead of one but up until now he had felt a lot safer.

“Here,” Louis almost yelled, handing the paper over to Hank and watching as he frowned as he read the words ‘Watch your back’ and got out his phone to call Paul. “How the fuck did this get in the changing rooms? I thought you were supposed to be keeping an eye out. They have been in here, with my fucking possessions,” Louis fumed, a shiver running through him at the very thought and he went back to his bag to make sure everything was still there.

“Let me check first,” Hank demanded, searching methodically as soon as Louis side stepped out of the way. “Everything seems to be ok, let me just go speak to Paul outside, get him to check the perimeters, stay here.” Louis nodded once and grabbed his towel heading to the showers. He wasn’t sure if he was allowed to go to the showers by himself but he didn’t care, he imagined the person who wrote or delivered the letter would be well gone by now. On instinct he scanned the room first and breathed a sigh of relief when he found it to be empty, stepping under the hot water to wash away the equal fear and rage coursing through his body.

Ten minutes later he emerged with wet hair and a towel slung around his waist and stopped dead in his tracks as he watched the guy in front of him, grinning down at the phone in his hands oblivious to him standing there. As if on cue the curly haired man raised his head and his mouth opened in a silent ‘O’.

“Harry.”

“Lou, erm Louis,” Harry blushed and scolded himself for letting his eyes momentarily stray to the towel and trained them back up to Louis’ face again. He was breathtakingly beautiful, from the top of his soaking hair to the toes on his naked feet and 6 sculptured abs in-between. Harry had almost forgotten just how affected he got just by being in his presence.

“It’s been a long time,” Louis almost husked out and hearing the soft rasp of Louis’ voice awakened something deep inside of Harry that he hadn’t felt for a very long time. The feeling was delicious but so very wrong.

“I hadn’t noticed,” he replied sarcastically as he broke out of his trance and made his way over to his locker, looking anywhere but at Louis. His hands were shaking as he sorted through his rackets and checked he had all his towels and spare shirts packed into his bag. He was stalling for time, trying to breathe normally and stop the blood pounding to his ears. It felt like he was having a panic attack and he had to physically grip the bench in front of him and force himself to breathe in and out repeatedly before he passed out. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been standing there like that and he wondered if maybe Louis had left but a sound by his side told him otherwise and he turned to face him. Louis was now dressed in a t-shirt and shorts but the effect was still there and Harry had to control his breathing again.

The first few months after Louis had just disappeared out of Harry’s life he’d imagined in his head what would happen if they were to ever meet. His ridiculous Romeo and Juliet outlook on love had imagined many, many fabulous scenarios but now the hurt and anger at his ex-best friend took over, overriding the happy times they’d shared. The physical pull was stronger than ever but Louis’ standoffish demeanour before him made Harry feel very defensive for all the years he’d suffered.

“I didn’t realise you’d be here,” Louis stated matter of fact and Harry wondered if he meant in the changing rooms or at the tournament.

“Here?” Harry queried, feeling inferior to the number one seed in front of him. He’d known Louis as an awkward 16 year old and now here he was; this famous, talented and perfectly sculptured specimen.

“I don’t usually meet you; in fact I never meet you at tournaments. Didn’t realise they let such low ranked players in here.” Harry felt he’d been slapped at Louis’ cold words and he willed his eyes not to betray him as he felt the tell-tale prick of tears form.

“I didn’t tell you I’d got a Wimbledon Wildcard because I don’t usually tell strangers my news,” Harry spat, his cheeks now flushing in anger at how emotionless Louis was being. He could tell his words pissed Louis off by the flare of his nostrils and the flash of anger in his dull blue eyes and all of a sudden he wanted to take his words back.

“Finally going up in the world Styles, congratulations,” Louis mocked and nodded as Paul poked his head around the corner to see if he was ready. The security guard came and picked up all his bags before leading the way out. Louis turned at the door before throwing one more scowl in Harry’s direction. “Good luck…you’ll need it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!!!  
> please leave kudo's and comments if your still enjoying!!!  
> amy  
> xxx


	5. Chapter Four

Louis pushed Harry up against the wall as his hands curled into his hips tightly. His breathing was ragged and Harry closed his eyes as Louis’ nimble fingers splayed out across the younger lad’s stomach, setting his skin on fire before pressing his hard aching erection into Harry’s own, the friction deliciously unbearable.

“I’ve always wanted you Haz,” Louis groaned out.

“Haz.”

“Haz.”

Harry woke with a start, drenched in sweat and a painful erection laying heavy on his stomach as he blinked awkwardly up into Niall’s face. He squeaked as he shifted in the bed to try and hide himself from his coach, his cheeks tinging with pink as his hands clutched the bed sheet up to his chin. Luckily Niall hadn’t seemed to notice, more intent on getting Harry out of bed.

“Come on, you do not want to be late to the first day of Wimbledon or so help me I will beat your ass,” he spoke with authority in his voice. “Now shift.” With that Niall left his room and could be heard clattering dishes in the kitchen of the small house they were renting for the two weeks.

Harry groaned and lay back down onto the bed, wanting the ground to swallow him whole. The dream still so vivid in his mind and in his body as the sheet rubbed across his hot skin and he bit back a moan. It had been a whole week since his encounter with Louis in the changing rooms at the Queens Club and although Louis’ words had stung painfully he had still hoped to see him again, even if it was just to watch him from afar. Unfortunately Harry had lost in the second round and didn’t get another chance. He’d watched Louis’ remaining matches on the TV though, riveted by him. He hadn’t ever allowed himself to watch Louis before, for fear of his heart breaking again but now, now he was fascinated. The way the older lad moved around the court, almost owning it, had Harry’s pulse racing. Louis’ tennis was at a whole other level from when they’d been at the academy, not only more powerful and precise but more flowing and graceful. It wasn’t just watching tennis when Harry watched Louis’ matches-it was almost like watching a story being told.

Of course Louis had won the tournament and now was the very first day of Wimbledon. Harry’s nerves at knowing he was going to be in such close proximity to him again had taken over him these past few days and that’s all he thought about.

“I’m not going to tell you again,” Niall’s voice shouted through the door and Harry reluctantly climbed out of bed, ready to take a very cold shower but not ready to face the day and possibly face the man who broke his heart.

 

****

Louis stopped in his exit off the centre court and signed a few autographs that the fans held up to his face, smiling into a camera as a girl screamed his name. He was rushed on by Paul though and half waved back in apology at the remaining fans who didn’t get anything. He’d learned over time that he couldn’t stop for everyone and although he hated disappointing his loyal fans he had to be sensible and know his limits. Right now he had a post-match interview to do before he could shower, eat then practise. His first match had been very easy, he’d won 6-1, 6-2, 6-2.

“The changing rooms have been checked, all clear,” Paul informed him and Louis nodded before heading into the small interview room off the main doors.

He’d received four more letters since the first time. They were pretty much the same things, warnings to him and they’d been handed over to the police for investigation. Liam had asked if he wanted more bodyguards but he’d declined and so far Paul and Hank were keeping him safe which was all he needed. There was however two more guards on standby if Louis went to any events just in case.

An interview was still taking place though and he stood silently by the door for it to finish. It was only when he heard the interviewee talk that he realised it was Harry.

**“My family are here to watch today. They are really excited as am I and I promised them all tickets to my matches so they made sure I kept to my word.”**

Harry’s laugh filled the room and Louis closed his eyes at the familiar sound, sparking memories of sharing laughter until the early hours of the morning at the academy. The nights when they’d sneak into each other’s rooms and stay up listening to music and eating junk food. Memories of messing about on the court-cheating and adding extra points when the other wasn’t looking. Harry laughing and twirling around when he’d win a match and Louis laughing and cheering along with him.

**“I’m beyond excited to finally be able to play at Wimbledon. It’s something I’ve dreamed of doing since I was little and to be here…it’s just amazing. I honestly can’t put into words how much this means to me.”**

Louis took a moment to study Harry as he carried on answering the usual questions and noticed he actually looked the same. Obviously he looked a little older, his features more defined, chiselled and striking. His hair was still as curly and wayward as ever but now he seemed less confident and it actually saddened Louis that he’d lost some of his shine, some of his personality. He was excited to be here, that much Louis could make out but he certainly wasn’t the same happy go lucky lad he’d once known.

**“I don’t see Louis Tomlinson as a threat at the moment no. Let’s wait to see if or when I get through the first few rounds and then that will all change. At the moment I’m taking one match at a time but he’s definitely the one to beat.”**

Harry thanked the interviewer with a smile and turned to leave, his eyes falling on Louis immediately. His breath caught in his throat and he had to physically remind himself to continue to move his legs as he wondered how long the blue eyed lad had been standing there watching him and how much he’d actually heard. He wanted to say something to him, he wanted to prolong his time in the same room as Louis but the camera had already started rolling and the interviewer was introducing the number one seed to the audience. He looked back over his shoulder and found Louis to be staring right back, making his heart do all sorts of fluttery motions.

He considered staying in the shadows to hear Louis’ interview. Although he’d watched Louis on TV quite a few times now, there was something else about hearing his voice in person. Although his tone was slightly deeper than when he was 16, it still held the power to ignite something inside of Harry, something that before meeting Louis at the Queens club he hadn’t felt with anyone else. He turned to look back once more deciding that if he didn’t move now then his legs might not be willing to if he carried on listening to Louis’ smooth tone for much longer.

****

Harry bounced the ball three times slowly, taking his time to calm his nerves and think of his next move. His opponent was outplaying him in every way and he felt suffocated almost. His serve hit the net and he groaned in frustration. He couldn’t bear to look over to where his family were sitting just beside the exit to the court and instead jogged back, a ball girl handing him his towel as he moped his forehead before catching two more balls, twirling them round in his large hands before flicking one behind him and taking his spot at the baseline. He was one set down and down four games in the second set and his dreams of winning Wimbledon were shattering before his very eyes. He raised the ball again, this time striking it over the net smoothly and he breathed out in relief but was soon caught off guard as his opponents return came sailing past him and bounced in the line before flying into the back wall, narrowly missing one of the linesmen. Five games down.

He was out on Court 15, a small audience of about 70 people were taking up the three rows of seats surrounding him and Harry was eternally grateful that he hadn’t been placed on a bigger court; there were only more people to let down that way. Still even on this small court people had paid good money to come and watch an exciting match and he certainly wasn’t giving them that. It was only an hour and a half ago that he’d been led out onto the court, his palms sweaty and legs shaking and it was only when his mum sent him an encouraging smile and thumbs up that he calmed down slightly. So far it had been the longest one and a half hours of his life.

Harry wrapped his towel around his head and bowed it to his knees as he sat in the break, trying to calm his breathing and get his head back into the zone. He had tried everything, all that he could remember and still he was getting nowhere. He felt embarrassed and he felt he was letting his family, friends and more importantly Niall down with his meagre performance. A voice at his ear made him look up and a ball boy was standing holding out a new bottle of chilled water for him and he smiled in return as he took it and sipped slowly three times. As he tipped his head back his eyes caught a figure standing by themselves right beside the exit box and he closed his eyes and opened them again to see if he was just imagining this mirage in front of him. But no Louis was still standing there, watching him, unmoving with a cap and sunglasses on like the very last day he’d spent with him at the academy. Sweat formed once again in Harry’s palms and suddenly no amount of water was quenching his thirst, his throat still extremely dry. Picking up his racket he took one last look at Louis before heading to the other side of the court and bent down at the waist, his racket held loosely in his hands, swaying slightly as he waited for his opponents serve.

Harry wasn’t sure if it was the fact that Louis was watching his match or maybe suddenly luck was on his side but he came back from the brink time and time again over the course of the next two hours. The rallies were long and his legs and arms burned with exhaustion but finally he whooped with joy, his racket slipping out of his hand as he jumped high in the air and all he could hear were the uproar cheering of the crowd, chants of Harry and all he could see was his family and Niall grinning and waving at him in elation.

1-6, 7-6 (10-8), 6-4, 6-4

 

****

Louis sits picking idly at the pasta dish in front of him, swirling the shapes around his plate rather than eating them. His two security guards are sitting in the corner at a table playing some card game and he wishes more than anything that he could just get out of this house and escape for a while, be by himself to think about things but he knows that’s never going to happen.

The house he’s rented just a stone throw away from the prestigious tennis grounds is very lavish. Five bedrooms, three bathrooms, two living rooms, kitchen, garden with tennis court, indoor swimming pool, gym and sauna. But right now it’s too big. Liam and his PA would be arriving shortly to stay with the three of them, needing to sort some important business out first, and actually Louis couldn’t wait for a bit more company. They were all his staff at the end of the day and he wasn’t friends with any of them but at least he wouldn’t be rattling around the place on his own. His coach Greg was staying with one of his friends so he only came over when it was time to practise.

His work mobile rang and he reached across to answer it within three rings, Liam’s name flashing on the screen. He pressed answer but didn’t speak.

“Louis we should be there in about an hour, just a few last minute adjustments to sort out. Is everything ok with the house?”

“It’s fine,” Louis replied knowing that there was going to be more to this conversation than idle chit chat.

“You were caught at Harry Styles’ match, it’s all over the news,” Liam stated, the disapproving tone evident in his low voice.

“And,” Louis goaded, knowing that everything he did usually ended up in the papers.

“Why did you go?” Liam demanded, tired of his client never thinking through his actions before doing them. He’d lost count of the number of times he’d wondered if Louis did things especially to rile up the press and today was just another one of those examples.

“He’s a fellow Brit, I was just being loyal to my nationality,” Louis spoke, annoyed that Liam was giving him the third degree over this. To be honest he couldn’t explain it to himself even if he tried. There was something about seeing Harry so self-doubting in the interview that pulled him to watch him play.

“Well fine, stick with that story for the press. But next time take a guard with you, didn’t see any of them in any of the photos.”

“Right,” Louis replied, hanging up the call and knowing that the conversation will be forgotten about by the time Liam arrived. Liam was quick to assert his rules but never dwelled on them for very long, making him quite an easy person to be around.

Hank jumped in his seat and everyone turned to him quickly.

“Did anyone else hear that noise outside?” Hank asked, sweeping to his feet, a frown etched onto his forehead. Paul and Louis muttered no and Louis sat anxiously as Hank excused himself outside to check the perimeters. Paul checked inside the house and came back into the living room shaking his head at the same time Hank came back through the front door.

“Nothing to be seen outside, must have scared them off,” Hank explained.

“Ok,” Louis spoke, trying to keep his voice calm and collected even though his heart was hammering in his chest. “I’m heading to bed now. I’ll see Liam in the morning.” With that Louis climbed the stairs, leaving the two security guards to resume their game and he flopped down onto his bed and let his muscles finally relax. His mind however wasn’t going to settle that quickly. Too busy filled with all of the day’s events. His mind was on Harry’s match as he heard Liam and Holly arrive, the dull murmurs of voices coming from downstairs and he turned onto his side and pulled the duvet up over his head.

Eventually he nodded off into a restless sleep filled with dreams of black shadows following him and warped dreams of green eyes and brown curly hair.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and leaving Kudo's and Comments, if your still enjoying the story then please let me know :)  
> see you next week  
> amy xxxx


	6. Chapter Five

Harry’s dreams had once again been filled with a certain blue eyed tennis player and so as he made his way to the training courts he felt slightly drained and worn out, even after the 9 hours he had spent in bed. His mum had noticed his seemingly distracted mood the past few days and although he hadn’t admitted anything to her he still knew she’d cottoned on to the whole Louis thing. She didn’t know about the exchange in the locker room and she didn’t know about the looks shared in the interview room but she did notice Louis at Harry’s first round match. She’d actually turned around and scowled at him for being there and had asked Harry if he’d asked him to come and watch. He’d of course said no but she was still mad the older lad was back in her son’s life and has conveniently been trying to set him up with potential male suitors ever since. Harry had immediately dismissed them all on pretence of focusing on his play, which had appeased her slightly or at least she pretended to accept his excuses.

“Look there’s Greg,” Niall spoke, bringing Harry out of his reverie as he turned to follow his coach’s stare. However Greg didn’t register in his glance over to the courts. It was the handsome brown haired guy that was standing with him that immediately caught his attention and had his heart hammering wildly in his chest. “I’d forgotten that Greg is now Louis Tomlinson’s coach,” Niall explained, taking no notice that Harry’s legs had suddenly stopped moving and carried on over to greet his old friend from training camp.

Harry remained standing right where his legs had stupidly stopped moving forward and he watched as Louis stared at him unblinking before he started jogging towards him. Jogging wasn’t good as Harry soon found out as Louis was standing before him way too soon. It hadn’t given him enough time to sort his fuzzled brain out.

“Want to practise?” Louis asked, showing no animosity like Harry expected. He wasn’t sure if the older lad was joking and would suddenly roar with laughter at Harry even thinking he would seriously want to spend time with him. But the longer they stood there the more Harry realised this wasn’t a joke. He could see Louis’ eyes flick down to his tattooed forearm but his gaze remained passive when he looked back up.

“Sure,” Harry eventually spoke, his voice finally following orders. Louis held out a bright yellow ball and slowly Harry reached for it, his fingertip touching Louis’ lightly before the older lad scowled but nodded to Harry and made his way over to the court, leaving Harry to trail behind him. Niall quirked his eyebrow over to Harry as the two lads stood on opposite sides of the court and Harry just shrugged in return.

“We’re just heading for a coffee, you be alright mate?” Niall shouted over, noticing for the first time two burly security guards standing by the courts and he was suddenly thankful for the simplicity of his trainee Harry and relieved to have escaped the weird complicated world of Louis Tomlinson.

“Yeah, I’ll meet you back at the house?” Harry asked, confirming that he would be alright and actually pleased that Niall seemed to be concerned about him.

“Yup. But eat first, we have no food in.” He could feel Louis watching the exchange and suddenly he felt so insignificant at his obvious lack of money, knowing that Louis probably ate caviar every night with all the money he earned.

“You renting a place here?” Louis asked and Harry turned back around, noticing that the older lad was crouching, ready for Harry to serve and suddenly he felt nervous. Even more nervous than he had yesterday playing his first ever match at Wimbledon. They hadn’t played or practised together for 5 years and his chest ached with the melancholy of the situation.

“Yeah, few miles away. You?”

“Just round the corner,” Louis smiled but Harry could tell it didn’t quite reach his eyes and he wondered just how unhappy Louis really was with life. He raised his racket to begin his serve and for the next half hour forgot everything around him, everything but him, Louis and tennis. He was amazed at how much the older lad had improved as he moved about the court effortlessly opposite Harry and Harry often found himself so mesmerised by his skills and his fluid languid body that he’d forget to return the ball. He knew Louis was taking it easy on him for the sake of practise and it actually excited him to think just how much Louis was capable of when he really went for it-no holding back.

“Let’s take a break,” Louis shouted across the net and picked up his towel as he sat down on one of the benches. Harry followed his lead, at a loss for what to say now that playing had been taken out of the equation. “This doesn’t change anything, it’s just practise. We aren’t friends,” Louis spoke, breaking the silence and taking a sip of water. Harry watched as a trickle escaped and ran down the side of his mouth, running underneath his chin and Louis wiped it up self-assuredly with his towel.

“Just practise,” Harry repeated, his voice giving away his hurt and Louis looked over to him briefly before picking at something imaginary on his trainers, giving them his full attention. Harry sat in silence, not sure what to say. There were so many things he wanted to ask, to say to Louis and he’d practised and rehearsed them time and time again in the past but now that he was here, in such close proximity they all flew out of his head.

“You may play better, but I preferred the old Louis,” Harry eventually presented and Louis visibly stiffened beside him.

“Fuck Harry I’m not him anymore.”

“Why? What changed Lou?” Harry asked, his tone pleading for answers, wringing his hands together in awkward plea.

“You know what changed. You fucking kissed me,” Louis spat out, lowering his voice even though his two bodyguards weren’t quite in ear shot. He wanted to move, he wanted to run, he wasn’t comfortable with where this conversation was heading but one look at Harry’s crestfallen face made him stay.

“You could have talked to me though, Lou,” Harry all but whispered, unshed tears beginning to fill his gloomy green eyes. “We were best friends; you could have talked to me. I’m sorry I overstepped the mark. I tried calling you, texting you. You left the academy. I went to your mum’s but she said you weren’t living there. I didn’t know what else to do Lou, I’m sorry okay, I’m sorry.” Louis watched as Harry’s tears overfilled and rolled down his face and his heart ached as the younger lad turned his face in embarrassment, hastily swiping his eyes with the back of his hand. He waited silently until Harry had seemed to gain some composure before he rose to his feet, taking his racket with him.

“It’s in the past,” Louis stated, chucking a ball at Harry who caught it instantly in his right hand.

“Start afresh?” Harry offered, now standing so close to Louis and the hope and happiness showed across his face as it took Louis back to 5 years earlier, the look Harry gave him before he kissed him and suddenly he couldn’t deal with this, he couldn’t go back to that place and he snatched the ball back and pushed Harry’s shoulders so he stepped back in shock.

“No gay boy, I’m fucking straight ok and I wish you’d leave me the fuck alone. You make me sick,” he barked and Harry recoiled like he’d actually punched him in the face. He expected Harry to shout, swear or maybe lash out at him but instead he lifted his hooded eyes and stared straight into Louis’ soul, the green orbs filled with hurt and wounded anguish before Harry turned and walked away. “Fuck,” Louis swore to himself, flinging his racket down to the ground angrily, watching as it bounced up before breaking in two and falling limply to the floor.

 

****

_5 Years Earlier_

_Louis made it back to his room, panting and crying as he flung himself down on the bed, clutching his pillow to his chest as the sobs racked through his body. He wasn’t even sure why he was crying, he hadn’t meant to run off but when he heard people approaching he got scared and bolted. He wanted to still be with Harry now, he wanted to be in his arms but that thought terrified him. He’d been feeling a change in their friendship for the past few months now and until Harry had kissed him he’d never been able to put his finger on it. But now it all became clear to him, this wasn’t just the bromance he kept putting it down to. The zings of electricity he’d feel when they’d accidently brush fingers, the nervous sweat in his palm when they’d hold hands, the uneasy feeling in his stomach whenever he was around Harry. And now the kiss, the pure magical, lip tingling, breath taking kiss._

_His mind reeled at what this meant. Did he love his best friend?_

_He dried his eyes with the edge of his duvet and decided to ring his mum; she’d be able to help him see clearly, tell him what to do next._

_“Mum.”_

_“Hey sweetheart, how are you? You forgot to ring me yesterday,” his mother scolded gently, relieved to hear her sons voice._

_“Sorry,” Louis mumbled._

_“What’s wrong sweetheart? Have you been crying?”_

_“Erm a bit yeah. I’m ok mum I promise,” Louis placated, hearing his mother’s worried inhale of breath. “I just kissed somebody and I’m confused to how I feel.”_

_“Oh, well do you like this girl? What are you confused about exactly Louis?”_

_“Mum I kissed Harry and yes I like him…a lot.”_

_His mother had came to the academy to collect him two hours later, insisting that her son was being distracted from his Tennis by the unruly Harry Styles. She’d told her son in no uncertain terms that he did not have feelings for Harry or any other boy for that matter and that he would no longer be allowed to see or hear from Harry again. The look of disgust on her face and the shamed repulsion his Stepdad showed him when they got home told Louis that whatever he was feeling was wrong, very wrong and wouldn’t under any circumstance be repeated._

_Two days later he was on his way to a new academy in Spain, miles and miles away from his family, friends and Harry. And even though he returned to British soil a year later the miles between Louis and them stayed._

_****_

**Here at BBC extra we have number one seed Louis Tomlinson before his second round match against Sergio Lopez. How are you feeling going into your match?**

_Good thank you. Of course Lopez is a great player but I’m feeling quite confident after my first round win so I’m ready to hopefully ease into the third round._

**Now we’ve seen photos of you practising with the British Wildcard Harry Styles yesterday, are you friends?**

_We went to the same academy years back._

**So he’s ranked 250, how well do you think he’ll make it in this competition?**

_Well only one wildcard has won Wimbledon and that was Goran Ivanisevic in 2001 but it can happen. Harry actually is such a strong baseline player which can prove a very useful tool in defence to the strong first serve that many players have at the moment. His return of first serve is about 70% and second serve 69% which is a very high statistic._

**You seem to know his game very well**

_He’s in my half of the draw so at some point I may be playing him. I watch videos of all my possible opponents. Study their game. It’s good to be prepared._

**Last year Henman’s hill became Louis’ Lawn and the support you got from the crowd was amazing, do you think it will be Louis’ Lawn again or maybe it could be Harry’s hill?**

_Haha well who knows, I’d hope it was my lawn again but only time will tell. The fans are amazing and help me through every single match. I couldn’t thank them enough._

**Thank you for your time Louis. Good luck**

_Thank you._

Louis hoped that he’d kept everything professional in the interview. Liam had been furious with him earlier, a rare thing for the older manager to be but he didn’t want to get into any more arguments today. Perhaps he should have told Liam that he’d practised with another Wimbledon player, perhaps he shouldn’t have practised at all with another Wimbledon player but he was a grown man now and could make his own decisions. He didn’t actually trust his own decisions but that didn’t mean Liam had to treat him like a child, all for the fact that the press had had a field day with the news that two British players were practising together in their spare time. Hopefully with today’s interview it might cool things down with everyone.

Stepping out onto the court he was drowned in a sea of cheering and he smiled up at the fans, turning 360 degrees to look fully around the court. Just acknowledging fans he told himself disappointedly, certainly not looking or hoping to see a certain someone in the crowd.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your lovely comments on this story. I'm so glad you are enjoying it!! What do you guys think about Louis?   
> I'd love to hear your thoughts :)  
> until next week  
> amy xxxx


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your Kudo's and comments :) I'm glad your enjoying the story!! Hopefully Louis might redeem himself slightly in this chapter ;)
> 
> Big shoutout to rosie0709 for her wonderful comments on each chapter :D

Harry ambled slowly along the path, humming a tune to himself as he rounded the corner from the tennis club. He’d won his second round match today much to his delight and the euphoria was still cruising through his body. His family had wanted to go out celebrating but he’d put them off until tomorrow night, preferring instead to get an early night and rest his weary body. The match had been a gruelling 4 set one and his opponent had been tough. The fact that the match had taken place on court number one had also added to Harry’s stress but he’d noticed Louis sitting just to the side of the scoreboard which had immediately lifted his spirits. Harry had been disappointed though when Louis had left halfway through the match and hadn’t seen him win.

After their exchange of words the day before he’d been surprised to see Louis there but even though he was hurt by what was said, once again it was a comfort to know he was watching him. Had that been the reason he’d won his match? He wasn’t sure if that was the reason but regardless of the motivation he was ecstatic to now be in the third round.

Noticing a police car ahead Harry craned his neck to see what was going on, unsure if he needed to cross the road or if he could get past. Standing on the curb outside a large detached house talking to a policeman stood one of Louis’ bodyguard’s who he recognised from the other day when they had practised together. Immediately Harry’s heart started pounding in his ribcage, all sorts of panic going through his mind. He stopped as he got close to them, just as they shook hands and the policeman turned to leave.

“Is Louis ok?” Harry asked urgently, his palms sweating with nerves. He could see now the front window of the house boarded up, shattered glass lay glistening on the ground around it and his heartbeat quickened even further. The bodyguard glared at him then seemed to compose himself as he looked quizzically at Harry for a moment before a hint of recognition crossed his features.

“Harry Styles right?” the burly man before him asked, his voice gruff and his hands clenched at his sides.

“Yes. Is he alright?” Harry asked again getting impatient now.

“He’s fine,” the man replied firmly, not moving even when Harry leaned around him to see if he could spot Louis anywhere. He could see the other security guard pacing in the hallway and further behind him a younger guy and girl who were talking into their phones separately.

“What’s happened?”

“Just a brick through the window,” the man replied rather casually and Harry longed to see Louis in the flesh, make sure he was alright.

“Can I see him?” Harry pleaded and actually felt like hugging the man as he nodded and moved aside to let him past.

“He’s upstairs, first left.” With that Harry rushed past him, not taking any chances of him changing his mind and stopping him. He dropped his sports bag at the bottom of the stairs and charged up them, taking them two at a time. He stopped to a halt outside the room and took some calming breaths before knocking timidly on the door. He received no answer even after a second louder knock and so turned the handle slowly and opened the door anyway. His stomach lurched as he took in the sight before him. Louis was sitting on the floor, his back pressed up against the bed, his knees tucked to his chest and sobs racking through his body.

“Oh Lou,” Harry gushed, shutting the door behind him and hunkering down before the broken lad in front of him. Louis only continued to cry and Harry couldn’t stop himself from wrapping his arms around his smaller frame, sitting on the floor now and pulling Louis onto his lap, letting him cry into his chest. All he could do was hold Louis tightly, rubbing his back comfortingly and whispering soothing words into his ear, waiting for his tears to subside. Harry tried to concentrate on looking after Louis rather than the unwelcome thoughts that suddenly filled his mind at having him in his arms. He could feel every single one of Louis’ back muscles as he stroked in circles and he relished in the feel of his weight in his lap.

Eventually the tears stopped and Louis pulled back to look up at Harry, his eyes red rimmed and tears streaked down his face and Harry felt time stop still. Louis looked wrecked but to Harry he’d never looked more stunning.

“Are you ok?” Harry asked and he took a moment to let his eyes roam over Louis’ face, checking to see if he’d been hurt in the incident. “What happened?” he added as Louis slowly shook his head. Harry reluctantly loosened his hold as Louis shifted and sat back down on the floor beside him and he handed Louis a tissue from his pocket and watched as the older lad blew his nose noisily and threw the balled up tissue to the side of him.

“We were in the living room, I was just standing up when the shatter of glass broke the silence. It was an inch from my head Harry, an inch, it was that close,” Louis’ voice husked, the reality of the situation hitting him again as his eyes filled with fresh tears, his thumb and index finger showing the small gap as he held them up for effect. “Paul and Hank rushed outside but they couldn’t catch the number plate. It was the note though, the note with the brick,” Louis explained and he looked so young to Harry all of a sudden. He was desperate to scoop him back into his arms but he could tell Louis wasn’t comfortable with that, instead he brought his knees up to his chest in a mirror stance and gently knocked his knee against Louis’.

“What did it say Lou?” Harry urged quietly.

“Next time I won’t miss.”

Harry froze as the words sunk in and he felt the anger bubble hot inside of him. Someone was threatening Louis’ life. The very man who still meant the world to him. The man who he now realised he still fiercely loved with all his heart.

“Who Haz? Who? They could see exactly where I was standing. Next time they won’t miss,” and at the sound of Louis saying his nickname and the renewed tears falling down his cheeks Harry instantly kneeled back on his knees and hugged Louis into him.

“I don’t know Lou, ssshhh. It’s going to be ok I promise, nobody’s going to hurt you, I won’t let them,” Harry whispered, letting Louis cry into his shoulder and feeling the older lad cling to his t-shirt. In the 5 years since he’d last hung out with Louis all Harry had seen in the press was the very formidable, very strong, very poised tennis player and to see him so lost and broken right now he wanted to protect him from everything horrible in the world.

“Why are you being so nice to me,” Louis mumbled, his tears soaking into Harry’s t-shirt and Harry couldn’t help but smile as he felt the older lad wipe his eyes with the material before he looked up at him, his sad blue eyes filled with pain and wonder. “After yesterday, I was so horrible.” Harry sat momentarily mesmerized as Louis swallowed loudly, trying to catch his breath as his tears subsided. The movement of his adams apple had Harry itching to press his mouth against it, wanting to feel the rise and fall of every gulp the older lad took against his own lips.

“Because I care about you, I always have,” Harry all but husked out as he cleared his throat, trying to clear his mind at the same time. The blue eyes that stared back at him were still filled with pain and wonder but they’d softened and Harry hoped that maybe they’d crossed a line, that some of the barriers Louis had so painstakingly built up were now coming back down.

“I’m sorry,” Louis stated and although he didn’t go into any more details Harry still forgave him instantly. He wasn’t sure if he was apologising for yesterday or if he was apologising for 5 years ago but he sounded so sincere that Harry could only nod with acceptance.

“Can I ask you something?” Harry broached, trying to keep the nerves out of his voice. It was so nice to be back on some sort of friendly term with Louis and he didn’t want anything to change that but he had so many unanswered questions. Louis whispered yes in reply to him and scooted away from Harry’s arms again to sit facing him, legs crossed out in front of him. “Where did you go, you know after that afternoon?”

“An academy in Spain,” Louis answered.

“I tried to contact you,” Harry admitted dejectedly, wishing that maybe Louis would open up a bit more on why he just left the country without as much as a goodbye.

“I know you did, Haz.” And there it was again, his nickname and it made Harry all warm inside. He took a moment to study the man in front of him as Louis struggled to find his next words. His eyes still red rimmed but making the blue hues stand out even more. His chin brushed with stubble and his soft brown hair messed from the night’s activities. His chiselled cheek bones and strong jaw just added to his perfection and Harry knew he was the most beautiful man he’d ever seen.

Louis let out a huge sigh that brought Harry back to the present and he shifted to stand up. “You probably want me to go now…so I’ll leave you to it.”

“Harry where did you go?” Louis now turned the question back to the younger lad and it stilled him as he now stood by the bed. Louis stood too and although he was shorter he still seemed to dominate the room, his earlier weak and vulnerable state now long gone.

“I stayed at the academy,” Harry answered, a questioning frown gracing his forehead.

“I mean you as a person, as a player. Where did that Harry go? You…you’re different.” Harry knew the answer he was about to give would probably undo all the progress they’d made that day but he was nothing if he wasn’t honest and he opened the bedroom door first before turning back to Louis.

“I guess he left the same day you did.”

 

****

“Where the feck have you been?” Niall’s voice sounded as soon as Harry walked into the house and he sighed at his friend being home earlier than he’d hoped. He flung his bag on the floor and rounded into the living area, noticing Niall watching a re-run of his earlier match, a notepad in his lap and pen behind his ear. “Come here, watch this,” Niall instructed, moving over on the couch so there was some room for Harry to join him.

“I won,” Harry reminded his coach and looked down to the whole page of Niall’s scribble now held in his clenched hand.

“Yes you did curly, but at times you were shite.” Harry couldn’t help but laugh at his friend’s brutal honesty and with his Irish lilt nothing he said actually sounded bad. “See this serve?” he asked, pointing to the screen and rewinding a few seconds before pressing play. “You still need to release it sooner, just one second sooner. Then your right ankle, look at how its placed here,” he fast forwarded a few games before pausing and getting up off the sofa to tap the screen.

“What’s wrong with it?”

“You can’t move off fast enough from the baseline when it’s like that. You need it to be pointing outwards slightly. That’s why you kept losing 70% of today’s rallies.”

“Anything else?” Harry muttered, feeling exhausted and not quite in the right frame of mind to be told all of his faults. He’d left without letting Louis say anything to his parting words. He couldn’t even look back at the blue eyed lad for fear he might actually start crying himself. His words had been true though, the day Louis left the old Harry had left too. His confidence took a nosedive, affecting his tennis playing and his social life. He never got closure on the kiss and the fact that Louis seemed to be so disgusted by it that he never spoke to him again only served to change Harry for the worst even more. When he had eventually found the courage to try dating it hadn’t been very successful. He couldn’t blame his suitors in any way, the fact of the matter like his mum said was they just didn’t live up to Louis. He didn’t feel for them what he’d once felt for his best friend and so the relationships didn’t last long at all. As for his tennis, it just never came back to the standard it was before.

“A few things yeah but we’ll go over them in practise tomorrow morning mate. Guess what though?” The grin that graced Niall from ear to ear became infectious and soon Harry was excited to hear what the blonde haired man had to share with him. “Ten minutes before you arrived I had a phone call.”

“Yeah and? Who was it?” Harry asked impatiently as once again his friend stretched out the suspense.

“Someone rang to ask you to play Men’s doubles with them at Wimbledon. I said yes,” Niall grinned triumphantly. “You can’t be refusing that kind of offer my friend. Want to celebrate?”

“Wait…hold on. I can’t play doubles when I’m only seeded 250 can I?” Harry asked, he secretly hoped that he could though as wasn’t about to miss out on a chance to play more matches at the prestigious tournament. And double matches were something he’d enjoyed when he was at the academy and something he’d always wanted to get back into it.

“You can if your partner is the number one seed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! how did you feel about Louis in this chapter??  
> Please leave Kudos and comments with any feedback-all is appreciated :)  
> amy xxxx


	8. Chapter Seven

“You came?” Louis asked in surprise as Harry and Niall were shown into the back garden by Paul as Greg and himself did some warm up stretches in the early morning sun.

“I don’t think anyone would refuse the number one seed when he summons you to a doubles match,” Harry joked, a low appreciative whistle escaping his lips as he looked around the huge garden. Unlike his own tiny garden that came with his rented house this one had a huge patio with stairs leading down to an acre expanse of grass, bordered by trees, shrubs and flowers and right at the bottom a full sized tennis court with a trampoline and children’s swings to the left of it.

“I’m glad,” Louis spoke honestly, his smile matching Harry’s as they gave each other an awkward handshake. Niall and Greg were already lost in conversation on the patio which had been set with a table full of water bottles, fruit and towels for the morning practise.

“This place is impressive,” Harry gesticulated excitedly and Louis couldn’t help but grin at the younger lad’s boyish animated face.

“You want a tour of the place?” Louis questioned and led the way back into the house as Harry nodded his head happily.

“Is this like your own house?” Harry wondered as he was introduced to Louis’ manager Liam and Liam’s PA Holly who were sat at the dining room table with their laptops open.

“Erm no, mine’s a bit bigger than this,” Louis stated and frowned over at Liam as he tried to muffle his laugh, turning it into a cough unsuccessfully. “A lot bigger,” he added and Harry could only imagine how big it must be. He thought to himself he must Google Louis’ house when he got back later to see if there were any online images of it.

“Congratulations on your win yesterday,” Holly directed at Harry before blushing and returning her attention to her laptop. He took a moment to study the young girl-twenty years old or possibly maybe even younger with high cheekbones and long dark hair that she wore loose over her shoulders.

“Thank you Holly,” he replied sincerely and watched as her blush deepened slightly, waiting to see if she was going to say anything else before Louis cocked his head to the door and he followed the older lad out.

He was then shown around one of the living rooms where the other bodyguard Hank was on the phone whispering to someone about times and dates. The kitchen housed a chef who was busy preparing something with items that Harry didn’t even recognise. They met a cleaner on the first floor who was cleaning one of the five bedrooms and then came the most impressive part; the indoor swimming pool, sauna and gym. “You can use these after practise if you like,” Louis informed Harry, enjoying the look on Harry’s face every time he entered a new room. He’d become used to big houses, expensive furnishings and staff milling around the place but it was clearly very novel to the younger lad and his fascination was a joy to watch.

“So how many of you stay here then? Does your mum come?” Harry asked as they finally made their way back outside and Louis handed him a bottle of water and a towel off the table before answering.

“No she doesn’t. It’s just me, Liam, Holly, Paul and Hank. The cleaners, chefs and stylists just come and go.” Harry could tell he didn’t want to talk about his family and so just decided to stick to the topic of the hired staff instead.

“Stylists? Can’t even dress yourself now can you Lou?” he joked, nudging him with his elbow as they came to a stand outside the court, noticing Niall and Greg already playing.

“Let’s just practise,” Louis said, grabbing his racket huffily and Harry sighed to himself. He just couldn’t work Louis out for love or money, his mood swings changed at the drop of a hat but he followed him onto the court regardless and faced Niall and Greg, the two older men cheerily standing opposite the scowling faces of the new men’s doubles contenders.

 

****

Louis hooked his ipod up to the sauna speakers and put the music on at a low level. Harry was already seated in the steam room when he entered and the younger lad only greeted a simple quiet ‘hi’ as Louis sat on a bench lower down, towel draped round his shoulders. Their doubles practise had gone well in the end. He’d finally relaxed into it and him and Harry had actually formed quite a strong game together. Their different strengths adding to a solid partnership and he was actually looking forward to getting onto centre court to face real opponents in a few days’ time.

“Are you naked?” Louis asked, breaking the silence and he could hear Harry’s answering grin rather than see it for all the steam in the room. He tutted and muttered something about things never changing and all Harry could do was giggle at the memories of his nude exploits at the academy when they were younger.

“Come on just lose the towel,” Harry joked, enjoying the heat as it relaxed his tired muscles and he rested his head against the wooden slats behind him.

“No way, you’ll only perv on me,” Louis laughed, then immediately stopped as he realised his words and heard the shocked intake of Harry’s breath. “I’m sorry,” he added quietly before standing and making his way back out of the room. “I’ll leave you to it.”

“Lou,” Harry called after him but the door shut behind him with a gentle click. “Fuck.” Harry groaned as he buried his head in his hands, his elbows balancing on his knees. He wasn’t sure if he just kept putting his foot in it or if Louis was just overly sensitive but he couldn’t keep up with all these emotions. He was enjoying being back in Louis’ life so much but the older lad’s Jekyll and Hyde persona was seriously messing with his head. Reaching to his right he scooped up his towel and loosely tied it round his waist.

He stepped out of the room and bumped into Hank, his heartbeat forcing its way out of his ribcage at the fright. He stepped back at the opposing man in front of him and gripped his towel tighter around himself.

“Oh sorry sir, I was just looking for Louis,” the man spoke and had the grace to keep his eyes trained to Harry’s head. He was warmer than he’d been last night which Harry was grateful for and considering the ordeal everyone had witnessed at the hands of Louis’ stalker it wasn’t a surprise he’d been quite cold.

“I don’t know where he is. Sorry I’m leaving now,” Harry muttered, not used to having anybody but his family and Niall at his real home and his rented house and it was strange to think that Louis spent all of his time with so many strangers about the place. It wasn’t exactly private.

“That’s fine sir, you’re a friend of Louis’, just make yourself at home. Do you need anything?” Harry couldn’t form any words and so mutely shook his head and watched as Hank half nodded with a smile before leaving him to get dressed. Is that how he was known around here? A friend of Louis’. He didn’t feel like a friend. He hoped more than anything that they could be friends again though.

He quickly dried himself and got dressed, wondering if he should find Louis to say goodbye. Niall had left when the practise had finished, claiming he had paperwork to do so at least he didn’t have to wander around trying to find him too. A splashing to his right made him peek around a blue tiled arch and he spotted Louis swimming lengths in the huge pool. He wanted to turn away, not wanting to be caught staring but he was captivated by the sight. Louis’ strong muscled arms dipping in and out of the water effortlessly, his back muscles tightening on each stroke and his head whipping from left to right as he inhaled deep breaths with each turn. Harry’s mouth went dry and he felt delicious warmth spread over his stomach and lower still as he devoured Louis with his eyes. He felt like a deer caught in headlights as Louis got to the end of the pool and turned, noticing him watching.

“I’ve come to say bye,” Harry shouted loudly, his voice echoing around the tiled room and Louis held up his index finger before swimming to the side of the pool and climbing out. Harry could feel the blush creep us his face as Louis walked towards him, water droplets running down his muscled torso and Harry all but groaned when he shook his head, the water flying and his hair plastering against his forehead. Harry shuffled awkwardly and clasped the towel he still had in his hands in front of him to hide his growing erection.

“Stay for lunch?” Louis asked once he stilled in front of Harry, his breathing returning to normal.

“Are you sure?” Harry asked his confusion showing on his face. His mum had spoken to him yesterday after he told her all about Louis’ stalker and then him asking to be doubles partners and she’d warned him that Louis seemed to be playing a cat and mouse game with him and usually the mouse always came away worse off.

“I’d like you to stay, yes,” Louis replied, taking the towel out of Harry’s hands and running it over his hair. The sight of Louis using the same towel that Harry had dried his body on just minutes earlier had him hot and tight and he hoped Louis wouldn’t notice as he now had nowhere to hide.

“Ok,” Harry agreed easily, quite frankly wanting to be the mouse in this game even though he’d been Louis’ prey before. He wouldn’t mind whatever Louis wanted to do with him and right now he wanted him to do some very pleasurable, very carnal things.

“I’ll go get ready, just go into the kitchen and tell Ed what you want.” With that Louis walked past him and Harry couldn’t help but turn and admire the view of Louis’ butt in swimming trunks. He debated with himself if he should jump into the cold water to cool off but decided to follow instructions and with a sigh and a clear of his throat he made his way to the kitchen.

So the guy who had been in the kitchen cooking earlier must have been Ed, Harry thought to himself as he finally found his way back there, managing to calm his raging hormones in the process. The guy was in his fifties and rather on the large side with greying hair that escaped out of his chef’s hat. He greeted Harry with a warm smile that crinkled the corner of his eyes as he held out his hand to shake the younger lad’s.

“Harry Styles right?” Ed asked, his handshake warm but firm. He immediately started stirring something in a pan as soon as his hand left Harry’s and he looked up waiting for him to reply.

“Erm yes, nice to meet you,” Harry offered, finding it quite a surprise that everyone here seemed to have heard of him and more importantly accepted him being here. “Louis said I could stay for lunch, if that’s alright?”

“Harry you’re my guest here, you don’t need to ask permission from the staff,” Louis chided softly as he walked into the room, his outfit now consisting of a light blue t-shirt and tight dark jeans. Harry blushed and looked up to see Ed nod as he quietly and efficiently served up their lunch and left the room without saying another word.

“You don’t make friends with the staff then?” Harry asked, slightly annoyed that Louis could speak to someone like that.

“No I don’t.”

“No-one? Not even Greg?” Harry asked in shock, knowing how strong his own friendship was with his coach.

“Nope. Harry these people work for me, it only gets complicated if you bring friendship into the mix,” Louis sighed, picking up his bread and dipping it into the homemade soup before biting into it with relish. Harry dropped the subject and took Louis’ cue to start eating. The food was delicious and he couldn’t help but watch Louis chew his food meticulously, his hand over his mouth before he swallowed. They sat in silence for a while, just eating and offering a few appreciative murmurs for their lunch.

“You still play guitar?” Harry asked, trying to bring the conversation back to a lighter subject.

“Yeah sometimes, when I have some spare time,” Louis replied, a smile forming as he told Harry the few songs that he could actually play all the way through. “Now I just need to learn how to sing,” he added, earning Harry to nudge his knee from their positions on the bar stools.

“You do not, you can sing just fine.” Louis laughed and cleaned the bowl with his last piece of bread before popping it into his mouth. Harry closed his eyes momentarily as the urge to kiss the blue eyed man in front of him ran deep within. He opened them to find Louis staring at him as he swallowed the last bite.

“Harry,” Louis said quietly, waiting for Harry to focus back to the present.

“Mmm.”

“Can I come watch your match tomorrow?” Harry blinked a few times and suddenly felt stifled by Louis’ close proximity. He still smelt of chlorine and his hair was soft and fluffy and he wanted to run his hands through it. “I’ll sneak into the royal box and watch from there.”

“You don’t normally ask,” Harry replied, his voice a whisper.

“You’ve seen me then?” Louis stated more than asked, seeing as it had been splashed across the news.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded, biting his lower lip at his admission. He wasn’t sure if Louis had wanted to be seen or not but he hadn’t always tried to keep a low profile so he must have figured Harry would have noticed him at at least one of his matches. “Why do you come?”

“Because I care about you, I always have.” The mirrored words that Harry had admitted to the older lad last night brought his body alive. The words he’d longed to hear leave Louis’ mouth for the past 5 years had finally been spoken and he didn’t even try to stop the face splitting grin that worked its way onto his face. He stood up quickly, closing the mere gap between them and cupped Louis face in his hands, ignoring the Doncaster lad’s surprised gasp and crashed his lips onto Louis’. The soft feel of Louis’ lips against his own sent Harry’s head spinning and he rested his hands on the older lad’s thighs as he moved his lips wildly, seeking access to Louis’ tongue. At first he thought the hands against his chest were gripping his t-shirt in passion but one large shove later and he stood panting, the knocked over stool at his feet and an angry breathless Louis in front of him.

“Get out,” roared Louis before turning on his heel and storming out of the kitchen, the door frame rattling in his wake.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo......Louis' is at it again isnt he?! Will he ever change his feelings for Harry?
> 
> Thank you all for your comments and Kudo's :D   
> I'm so happy your all enjoying it so far!!   
> until next week, amy xxxx


	9. Chapter Eight

The crowd were cheering Harry on even though he was down two and a half sets and looking very unlikely to regain the upper hand. He was currently sat waiting as his opponent was on a toilet break looking up at the royal box and staring intently at the empty seats. He hadn’t really expected Louis to come to his match after the way things had ended yesterday, but part of him still looked up every chance he got just to make sure he hadn’t arrived late. Hoping he would arrive late, anything being better than nothing at this point.

He’d barely gotten a few hours’ sleep last night and the effects were noticeable as silly points were being played and easy shots given to his challenger for free. He hadn’t told anyone that he’d kissed Louis but his mum especially had cottoned on to the fact that something had happened while he was around at his house the previous night. He could see her now looking down at him from the family box to just to the left of the Centre Court’s scoreboard and he quickly looked down for fear of seeing the disappointment on her face.

He sipped his water meticulously before righting his socks around his ankles and idly checking his two silver rings with his left thumb.

Feeling jittery he stood up, taking his place at the baseline and stretching out his legs as he carried on waiting. The hill outside the centre court that housed the giant screen of the matches had for today been named Harry’s hill. It wasn’t often a British player made it past the first round so for him to be in the third round and to be a wildcard had everyone out in their droves with anticipation. His name was being chanted, any time he did actually get a point the cheers were deafening and the Russian 24th seed was being booed mercifully.

He knew without doubt though that he was not going to win this match, his heart wasn’t in it and as he got ready to return his opponents serve on the fourth game of the third set he took one final look up to the royal box and sighed, his racket sending the ball into the net.

 

****

**Today’s third round match was a very disappointing one and a half hours of poorly played tennis for the British Wildcard Harry Styles. Losing dismally 6-3 6-3 6-0 to the 24 th seed Andrei Tolstokizhev on the first Friday of the two week tournament. Two hundred fans set base on ‘Harry’s hill’ for the 1pm match and remained very patriotic throughout but to no avail and to no encouragement as Styles hardly made it on to the scoreboard at all. **

**The wildcard seemed very distracted going into the match and remained that way throughout much to the dismay of the British public. The first serve of the match was an ace from the Russian player and literally set the pace for the rest of the play; hard, fast and leaving Styles floundering at the baseline in its wake.**

**Usually a strong baseline player today Styles just couldn’t find his feet or his rhythm and gave away point after point to his opponent in what the press are now calling a Wildcard Washout. Styles did play some good points in the first two rounds but only managed three games in each. The third set however was a complete failure and no amount of praying or looking up into the royal box (no idea who he was looking for up there) could bring him back from the brink and secure him a win. Instead the third set was over within 20 minutes and the 19 year old was left in tears, his dreams of winning Wimbledon shattered.**

**There is always next year of course and hopefully the Brit will come back stronger and better and prove the doubters wrong,**

**In the meantime our other British hero Louis Tomlinson (Number 1 seed) is due on centre court for his third round match against the American 17 th Seed Andy Brommer. Now this is a match that’s bound to see the patriotic fans cheering for joy. It’s time to forget the hill and rightfully turn it back to Louis’ Lawn.**

****

“Harry you have to get ready, come on,” Niall called through his closed door. It had been over 4 hours since he’d lost the match and although it was nearing 8pm they still had to go round to Louis’ house to practise for their doubles. He hadn’t actually spoken to Louis but Niall had assured him that he’d spoken to Greg and tonight’s practise was definitely still on. He guessed they would remain professional around each other since they couldn’t back out of the tournament now but Harry doubted Louis would be very happy with the situation.

The door creaked open slowly and Niall stuck his blonde head around, noticing Harry lying on his back, throwing and catching a tennis ball up into the air. “Mate we really do have to go.”

“You sure it’s still going ahead?” Harry asked, hoping it might have been cancelled last minute.

“Why would it be cancelled? Just because you lost today it doesn’t make a difference to your doubles,” Niall explained, sitting down on the end of bed, catching the ball before Harry could to stop his friend from his nervous annoying habit.

“Just wondered,” Harry mumbled, wringing his hands together now that he had nothing else to do with them.

“What’s happened?” Niall pushed further, sensing that there was more to Harry’s down mood than just his loss today.

“Erm…we kinda had an argument yesterday,” Harry stuttered, not wanting to lie to his friend but not telling him the whole truth either.

“You had an argument with Louis?” Niall’s eyebrows rose in shock and he watched as Harry swallowed nervously, shifting now into a sitting position against the headboard.

“Yeah, so that’s why I was wondering if we were still going over.”

“Well I spoke to Greg just after Louis’ match and he told us to give them an hour to do interviews and grab something to eat first.” Niall tossed the ball back to Harry before looking at the younger lad in question. “What we’re you guys arguing about anyway?” Harry looked anywhere but at Niall for a good few moments as he thought of something to say.

“It was just something from a long time ago, when we were at the academy together,” Harry lied, knowing that Niall knew very little about his and Louis’ past aside from the fact that they graced the same academy when they were younger.

“For goodness sake’s Harry that was years ago. You guys better move on for the sake of your doubles career.”

“Of course, it won’t happen again,” Harry placated, wondering if he’d ever have the chance to merely talk to Louis again never mind argue with him. “Did he win today? His match?” Harry explained as he saw Niall’s brief look of confusion.

“Yep. Four Sets, so the American actually made him work for his money,” Niall laughed, remembering some of Harry’s gruelling 5 set matches and knowing Louis’ win was a piece of cake compared to those.

“Better go then,” Harry stated even though he made no attempt to move off the bed. Niall patted his knee kindly and looked at him with his caring big blue eyes.

“I’m proud of you.” Niall gave his knee one last pat before leaving the room quietly and leaving Harry to brush away a few tears that escaped at his friend’s words.

 

****

Harry was just about ready to rip Louis’ head off. This was only the second time they’d practised doubles but he certainly couldn’t remember Louis acting like this last time. Firstly Louis had ignored him when he and Niall had arrived and to be fair it was what Harry had been expecting but then when they had begun to play it was like every single thing Harry did was wrong. In fact Harry thought the fact that he was simply breathing was enough to get on Louis’ nerves. So far Niall and Greg seemed oblivious to what was going on and Harry thanked the heavens for that because he actually felt very foolish the way Louis was treating him.

“You need to stay back further Harry,” Louis turned and shouted over his shoulder as Greg earned another point just inside the baseline. Harry sighed and took a few steps back. “Not now though,” Louis stated in exasperation. “It’s your serve,” he added with a roll of his eyes and Harry gripped his racket tightly as he felt the urge to swing it right into the older lad’s face.

Of course it was his serve and he should have known that but quite frankly with Louis shouting orders left, right and centre he couldn’t concentrate on the game. His first serve hit the net and he inwardly groaned, refusing to glance over at Louis as he tutted loudly from his left. His second serve was slightly better in the fact that he got the ball over the net but Niall’s return came back at him before he could even move his feet and it bounced twice low to the ground and Harry just couldn’t get his racket to it fast enough.

“Do you want me to take control of your side of the court too,” Louis sneered, coming up close to Harry so only he could hear.

“You control everything else so you may as well,” Harry whispered back harshly, his patience finally giving out.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Louis asked, turning to Greg and holding up his hand to signal they needed a few minutes. Greg and Niall walked to the back of the court to rehydrate with their drinks.

“I mean you keep such a tight control of everything in your life, every little thing. And you know why that is Lou? Because without the control the world would get to see the real you,” Harry stated, watching the glare of anger flash in Louis’ eyes, his piercing gaze making Harry flinch and regret his outburst.

“Why wouldn’t I want the world to see the real me?” Louis asked, standing so close to Harry now that he could feel his breath on his face and he swallowed loudly at the intimidating stance the older lad had.

“You tell me.” The muscles in Louis’ arms flexed and Harry thought he was going to punch him but instead he opened his mouth to speak then closed it, his eyes blinking as Harry noticed they were filled with hurt and anguish.

“Game’s over,” Louis eventually shouted over to Greg, his eyes still glued to Harry’s before he stormed off up to the house without another word.

“Have you argued with him again?” Niall asked as he jogged over to the net as Harry stood still biting his lip anxiously.

“May have,” he admitted with a sigh and noticed that Greg was silently packing up, not even curious as to what had happened. Harry guessed he was like all of Louis’ other staff, just did what the boss told him to do, regardless of whether they were in the middle of an important practise match or not.

“Well I’m going home and you’re not coming until you’ve sorted it out. Nuh uh,” Niall shushed as Harry was about to protest. “Tomorrow is your first round match; do not fuck this up Harry. Sort…It…Out.” With that Niall walked up the path with Greg and left Harry to sit down on the court, head in his hands as he wondered what the heck he was going to do now.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d actually been sat there but he lifted his head slowly as he heard footsteps approaching and sucked in a shocked breath at the sight of Louis walking towards him. The older lad had changed his clothes and was now dressed in a tight red t-shirt, white jeans and bare feet, showcasing his muscles and his fine physique.

“Come with me?” Louis asked, holding his hand out to Harry and waiting for him to make his mind up. Gingerly Harry placed his hand in Louis’ and let him pull him to his feet. He stayed silent as Louis led him over to the big green trampoline and stopped in front of it.

“You wanted the real me, well here it is,” Louis explained, seeing the confusion etched onto Harry’s face. “I’ve wanted to go on this trampoline since I got here but I wouldn’t allow myself to, so now I am. Will you join me?” Louis asked and Harry wasn’t sure what to answer. His changes in moods were once again ever confusing and this time he wasn’t going to go along with them without some explanations.

“I will once you tell me why you feel the need to control everything, why you won’t be yourself,” Harry demanded, actually proud of himself once he saw Louis’ shocked expression. Louis sat down on the rim of the trampoline and Harry followed suit, their knees bumping together and he waited patiently for Louis to gather his thoughts before speaking.

“The last time I was myself I got hurt. I never wanted to feel that way again,” Louis whispered, his hands playing idly with the bottom of his t-shirt, picking at imaginary threads there.

“Lou,” Harry pleaded, his eyes looking beseechingly to Louis, the beautiful green orbs searching the blue ones for the answers to his unasked questions.

“Haz, my family sent me away; they were ashamed of me, sent me to Spain. I lost my family, I lost all my friends. When I came back I’d changed, I never wanted to feel that kind of rejection again. I built up my walls, I protected myself.”

“You slept around,” Harry specified, not hiding the bitterness in his voice.

“I did yes. I didn’t want anything more than one night. No feelings involved so I couldn’t get hurt.”

Louis stood up then, climbing up onto the trampoline and once again reaching his hand out to Harry. This time Harry accepted and climbed up. They stood facing each other, breathing heavy as their bodies almost touching swarmed with an electric charge. Suddenly Louis took both of Harry’s hands in his and started to bounce, tiny jumps at first until Harry remembered how to work his legs and started moving in sync. Their bounces soon got bigger and they gripped their hands tighter together as they soared up to the sky. Harry couldn’t help but giggle as he star jumped in the air and Louis copied him on the next jump up. Louis’ face had brightened noticeably, like all his troubles had lifted on his first jump and he looked so much younger, so carefree.

“Do a backflip,” Harry screeched and watched as Louis smirked before letting go of his hand and bouncing back to give himself more room. Two bounces later and he flipped effortlessly into the air, spinning around and landing back with a bounce. Harry cheered loudly and Louis laughed proudly before gesturing for Harry to have a turn. Harry flipped perfectly but on his landing he caught his foot and fell face forwards onto Louis, bringing them both down with a muted thud as the rubber caught their bodies, only bouncing them slightly before stopping still.

“Sorry,” Harry giggled as he lay on top of Louis and all the older lad could do was roar with laughter at the sheepish grin on Harry’s face. Their giggles eventually stopped, ribs aching and jaws tired from the laughter but both happy and calm as they stayed in the same position. Louis reached up and brushed the wild curls from Harry’s face tenderly, sighing in frustration when they fell back into the same place a moment later.

“Never could tame your curls,” Louis muttered, a half grin on his face.

“Lou.”

“Yes Haz?” Harry felt his heart beating faster at the sound of his nickname and he was sure Louis would feel it too as his chest was pressed tightly to his own.

“Will you tell me why your family sent you away? Why were they ashamed?” Harry’s breath caught in his throat as Louis’ hands left his curls and he ran them down his face gently, stilling at his jaw. Louis’ blue eyes were shining brightly and Harry could feel himself getting lost in their beauty.

“I was in love,” Louis stated simply his eyes flicking to Harry’s lips, his gaze lingering and his eyes burning with hunger.

“With who?” Harry asked.

“You.” Louis groaned out the last word before tilting his head forward and crashing his lips to Harry’s in one swift move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments and Kudo's-they make me so happy!!!!  
> hopefully you liked Louis in this chapter :D
> 
> lots of love amy  
> p.s-im a little early in posting this week, hope you dont mind ;)  
> see you next week and in the meantime check out my new oneshot called Perfect!!!


	10. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this chapter a little early so you may have a wait a little longer till the next one!
> 
> enjoy and thank you for all comments and Kudos :)

Louis sat in the locker room, his legs bouncing continually as his hands rested on his knees. Harry was only five minutes late but it was enough to worry Louis into thinking that maybe he’d overstepped the mark last night. He didn’t doubt Harry had feelings for him, he’d been aware of that since they were 16 but maybe he’d left it too late to reciprocate those feelings and now Harry had run off scared. Their kiss had been unfortunately short lived last night as Liam had interrupted them to tell Louis he was needed for a live web chat right away and so Harry had left-albeit it reluctantly with the arrangement that they wouldn’t get to see each other till the locker rooms before their first round match.

Nervously Louis bounded from the bench and decided to occupy his mind with double checking his sports bag to make sure he’d remembered everything. He heard a low whistle from behind him and he grinned as he stood up and turned around slowly. He was about to speak but his breath literally caught in his throat at the sight of Harry. The dimpled grin split the younger lad’s face in two adorably and his wild curls were somewhat tamed with a white folded bandana tied around his head stylishly. The contrast of the white tee he wore, making his skin look even more tanned than usual and the dazzle of his teeth made his kissable lips red and plump. Louis couldn’t help but salivate at how fuckable Harry looked and he swallowed loudly to regain focus.

“Thought a guy might have text me last night,” Harry murmured the wounded tone in his voice lessened by his mischievous grin.

“Actually I don’t have your number,” Louis stated, frowning at the admittance and fishing in his bag for his private mobile phone. He looked back to Harry and noticed the younger lad trying to hide the blush that was forming high on his cheeks endearingly.

“I haven’t changed my number,” Harry stated.

“And why would that be?” Louis prompted, walkingclose to Harry and shyly smiling up at him.

“Erm…in case you ever wanted to get in contact,” Harry admitted quietly, his head dipping down to hide his embarrassment.

“That’s fine then,” Louis said, giving Harry’s arm an encouraging squeeze as his green eyes looked up in question. “I’ve transferred your number into the past three phones I’ve gone through.” Suddenly Harry’s phone started to vibrate in his shorts pocket. “And now you have mine,” Louis grinned as Harry took his phone out and saved the number with a laugh, turning to the door as Greg came in to tell them they had ten minutes till show time before leaving them alone again. “I’m sorry we got interrupted last night,” Louis spoke softly.

“Are you? Normally you run for it when I kiss you,” Harry said, half jokingly but the other half showing the hurt that still remained from the previous rejections.

“I think you’ll find it was me that kissed you this time,” Louis reminded him, placing his fingers under Harry’s chin so he could tilt his head to look at him. “I got scared, I’m sorry I’ve ran off in the past. It had nothing to do with your kissing skills I promise,” he winked and Harry grinned foolishly as he brought his face closer to Louis’, their noses almost touching.

“If I kiss you now will you run?” Harry whispered and Louis shuddered as the younger lad’s warm breath ghosted over his face, making it tingle. He shook his head vehemently but his eyes widened as Harry only brushed his thumb over Louis’ lips.

“I’m glad to hear it, but I really have to pee before we start,” Harry admitted with a laugh and Louis couldn’t help but grin at the fact that his friend hadn’t completely changed. “Rain check?”

“Deal. Now go, hurry up we don’t have long,” Louis grumbled light-heartedly, shooing the younger lad in the direction of the toilets. “You’re not nervous are you?” he asked as a second thought just before Harry opened the door. The younger lad nodded his head as he shyly looked back to Louis. “Don’t be. We have each other. Now let’s go beat the fuckers,” Louis laughed, remembering he’d always describe their opponents that way; it would always put them at ease. Harry grinned, fist pumping the air before he almost skipped into the toilets and shut the door behind him.

 

****

Harry sat still as he watched the conflicting emotions flitter across Louis’ face as he waited for the older lad to repeat himself. They were currently sitting inside the backseat of the car, one of his bodyguards in the driving seat and the other in the passenger seat.

“I said can you go in first,” Louis repeated, biting on his lower lip as he gazed into the hurt green eyes staring back at him.

“You want me to go into the restaurant alone?” Harry reiterated, sensing that Louis was starting to feel uncomfortable but needing more of an explanation.

“Yeah, I’ll go round the back and meet you inside,” Louis explained, grateful that his bodyguards had struck up their own conversation and so were no longer listening to the awkward one that was taking place in the back seats.

“You don’t want to be seen with me?” Louis sighed as he tried to form an answer in his head before he spoke, not wanting to upset the curly haired lad any more than he already looked.

“Harry have you looked outside? This is not even the start of it yet,” Louis spoke, watching as Harry turned to look out the window and his eyebrows rising in shock at the hordes of fans and paparazzi that crowded outside the Italian’s which he hadn’t previously noticed. “Once the fans see me they’ll tweet where I am and by the time we get out there will be hundreds more. I don’t want this…us splashed across the newspapers tomorrow morning. Is that such a bad thing?” he questioned.

“Fine,” Harry spoke finally, his eyes never once leaving the commotion on the street. And before Louis even managed to say anything else Harry was already opening the car door and unfolding himself out, shutting it quickly before anyone could see Louis and ducking his head down as he walked across the street and entered the restaurant. Nobody actually recognised him and he only noticed one camera flash go off as he walked by but the experience still had his legs shaking slightly. He found it hard to comprehend just what Louis’ life was like and it scared him to think that he couldn’t even go somewhere for food without being hounded.

“Table for?” the waiter asked, suddenly appearing in front of Harry and smiling kindly at him, his teeth slightly crooked but actually adding to his charming quality.

“Two. I think we have a table booked,” Harry stated, blushing slightly at the thought of a table just for him and Louis.

“What’s the name sir?” Harry opened his mouth to say Tomlinson but then closed it again when he thought perhaps Louis went under an alias name when he was out and he floundered when the waiter stood looking at him impatiently. “I don’t-“

“Henry, could you take the gentleman to the corner table in the right hand corner, his companion is waiting,” a smart looking man interrupted Harry and nodded at the young waiter before disappearing in the door marked office. The table the waiter led Harry to was extremely secluded and thankfully not in sight from the entrance or the window.

“I’ll give you some time to look over the menu and in the meantime I’ll fetch you some water. Can I get you anything else to drink?” the waiter asked, pointing his question to Louis, who was watching Harry as he sat down opposite him.

“Bottle of your finest red wine, thank you.” Louis cleared his throat loudly after the waiter left to break Harry’s rather over the top perusal of the menu that he purposefully held up to his face. “Harry come on-I’m sorry ok, can we just forget about it.” He reached across and pulled down the menu so he could see Harry’s scowling face and he pouted cutely at the younger lad.

“Alright,” Harry relented, finally relaxing and allowing himself to smile at Louis. “But only because this place is so cool, and I’m starving,” he stated, tearing some bread out of the basket and popping it into his mouth and sighing blissfully when he realised it was still warm.

“So I can see,” Louis smirked, watching in fascination as Harry tore some more bread, this time thickly buttering it before chewing hungrily, his tongue flicking out to catch a stray crumb and his eyes closing in enjoyment. Louis cleared his dry throat again, looking down at his own menu in distraction before he jumped across the table and took own of Harry’s lips like he wanted to.

 

****

“Are you trying to get me drunk,” Harry quipped, holding out his glass anyway as Louis filled it with Champagne before filling his own and raising it in the air.

“To our first round success,” Louis toasted, Harry clinked his glass with enthusiasm as he grinned manically and repeated the toast, letting the fizz pop on his tongue as he swallowed the expensive but delicious liquid. “Day off tomorrow anyway so it doesn’t matter,” Louis added, topping up their glasses cheekily as Harry looked on at him in mock astonishment.

“I’d heard about your partying ways, but I wasn’t sure if they were actually true,” Harry joked, realising that their conversation was now going down a path he’d wanted to be on for the entire meal, but one that Louis had managed to dodge with tennis talk and funny anecdotes throughout. “You certainly seemed to have many a wild night according to the press.”

“Are you referring to my one night stands?” Louis asked, shocking Harry with his blunt question before he recovered and nodded his head, taking another sip of the alcohol to calm his nerves. He didn’t know what he wanted to hear really. Last night Louis had admitted to him that he’d loved him all along but they hadn’t actually talked about it any further and now Harry was nervous at what he might find out about Louis’ past.

“You don’t have to tell me anything,” Harry added, hoping that the press had made up stories to sell more newspapers. Louis turned his serious blue eyes to Harry then, an emotion that he couldn’t recognise flittered in the orbs and his lips pursed for a moment before he replied on a breath of air.

“It’s true. I take my tennis very seriously but I do like to go out drinking and I have one night stands. A lot of one night stands,” he added, watching as Harry’s expression looked crestfallen.

“When was your last one?”

“Just before the French Open,” Louis admitted.

“A month ago?” Harry stated rather than asked, finishing off his glass with a gulp and idly plonking it back down onto the table. “Not that it’s my business,” he carried on, waving his hand in the air dismissively, trying to hide his disappointment. His mind trying to think back to all the newspaper and magazine articles he’d poured over in the past about the famous tennis player and his wild ways.

“Look Harry I don’t know how to explain it, I want to explain it to you, I want it to be your business but it’s a long story.” Louis sighed, cracking his knuckles anxiously.

“I have time,” Harry answered, his big green eyes looking up at Louis hopefully and Louis looked around him to check nobody was near them before he cleared his throat, sipping his champagne quickly and looking Harry in the eyes.

“The day you kissed me, the first time you kissed me I ran back to my room and rang my mum. I rang her to ask her what to do with the fact that I had strong feelings for my best friend. Once she found out said best friend was you, she came to pick me up and cancelled my place at the academy. Harry my mum and my stepdad told me my feelings were wrong, very wrong. Not only was it was wrong to love you but it was wrong to love any other boy and so she sent me off to Spain.”

“You believed her?” Harry asked, barely able to find his voice as the thought of a young innocent Louis being brainwashed by the people who loved him most.

“Yes. I became disgusted with myself. I thought when I got to Spain I’d ask my new roommate about being gay and stuff but that was a big mistake. For the rest of my time there I was bullied. It made me hate myself but on the other hand it made me play better Tennis. It was my only outlet and I focused on it 100%. That was until I arrived back in England and realised the press had an avid interest in the new upcoming British Tennis player. My mum told me I wasn’t to do anything that would make the press think I was homosexual.”

“The one night stands?” Harry enquired, his heart aching at the broken look on Louis’ face as he opened up to him finally. He wanted to reach out and take the older lads hand in comfort and encouragement but he didn’t want him to stop speaking.

“Exactly. God Harry I had to be so drunk to sleep with them and nothing would ever go further than one night. It’s fucked up that mum would actually prefer her son to seem like a drunken womaniser to the world than to love a man.” Louis fumed out, his hands fisted on top of the table. “And it’s even more fucked up that I went along with it.”

“Lou don’t be negative about yourself. You were so young when it all started, it’s what you grew up to think was right, it’s what you became used to,” Harry placated, this time reaching across the table and placing his hand over Louis’ smaller one, holding tighter until Louis’ started to relax slightly. “Your family don’t come to your matches do they?”

“No, I don’t really speak to them anymore. I came to despise my mum and we had a major falling out about everything. Of course nobody knows this and if anybody asks then I just tell them I get too nervous having family at my matches.”

“But if you don’t speak to her why do you still sleep around?” Harry asked, his brow furrowed in confusion. Louis’ hand tensed beneath his and Harry started to move his away when Louis caught it again and linked their fingers.

“I dunno really, I guess I got used to the power it brought me. To sleep with someone then leave them before they woke. It was like I was in control, in control of my life. It’s just like you said last night; I try to control my life because I won’t allow anyone to see the real me and I…“ He broke off, his voice cracking slightly and Harry squeezed his fingers reassuringly, imploring with his eyes for him to carry on. “I think we better leave,” Louis said, his voice much stronger now and he raised his hand only a second before the waiter came to take away his credit card, leaving Harry hanging in the air and at a loss for anything to say. Louis’ changes in moods not getting any easier to work out the more time they spent together.

Paul was waiting for them by the back door and although Harry insisted he could walk home Louis was having none of it and the younger lad wasn’t in a mood to argue with hissulky friend so walked along in silence until they got to the black Audi. Harry couldn’t help but yearn for the sleek beautiful car and as Paul opened the door for him and he slid into the cool leather seats with the blacked out windows he felt a million miles away from his own life.

“Is this yours?” he asked Louis as he joined him in the back like before.

“I bought it for Paul,” Louis stated matter of fact and Harry couldn’t help but think that it must have cost even more than his own flat.

“Generous with your staff aren’t you?” he commented, remembering their conversation a couple of days ago when Louis told him he never made friends with his staff. Maybe he wasn’t such a bad boss after all.

“It’s only his while he’s employed for me, plus he drives me around when and where I want.” Ah no he was still a harsh boss Harry thought to himself. He wouldn’t like to think how his life would be if Niall was only his coach and not his friend as well. His car had broken down a few months back and all Niall did for him was laugh at him and give him £2 for a bus home, which is exactly the kind of working relationship he wanted.

“Sir,” Paul spoke, getting into the driving seat and looking back at Louis, waiting to see if he could carry on talking. Louis nodded at him before he spoke again. “There’s been some trouble back at the house. I sent Hank home earlier and he found the place trashed. The police have been informed but since nothing was stolen and the back window had been left open there’s nothing much more they can do right now. It seems like it could be the same person who threw the brick through the window though so they are adding it to the file and keeping an eye on things.”

“Is it safe?” Louis asked, feeling Harry grip his arm and he felt slightly comforted by his strong solid hand.

“Of course sir. Hank has checked everywhere and all locks on doors and windows are in place. It’s perfectly safe. What is the address of your tournament house Mr Styles?” Harry gazed over to Louis and could see the fear and uncertainty in his eyes as he processed all the new information and he didn’t want to leave him with just his staff to comfort him.

“I’m coming with Louis,” he informed Paul boldly and he could see the bodyguard look for confirmation from the older lad but Louis wasn’t even paying any attention to anything anyone was saying.

“Very well.” Paul conceded, starting up the car and pulling out smoothly to begin the short journey home. Harry remained with his hand on Louis’ arm, occasionally rubbing his thumb in circles but Louis remained staring out the window until the car pulled up outside the house where he silently got out. Two other cars were parked outside and all the lights in the house seemed to be on, actually sending the house into a cozy glow.

“Louis, Harry,” greeted Liam as they walked in the front door. He’d clearly been waiting to see Louis and quickly composed his surprise at seeing Harry by the older lad’s side.

“I’ll just pop to the loo,” Harry announced, squeezing Louis’ shoulder before he made his way upstairs. He couldn’t remember where he’d seen one of the bathrooms but having only used it as an excuse to leave the two of them to talk privately he wasn’t really focused on finding one. He recognised the cleaner he’d seen when Louis had gave him a tour of the house exiting one of the rooms further down the corridor and as he turned into the first one that he recognised as Louis’ from the other day he was met with another lady.

“Oh sorry sir, I’ll come back later,” the woman spoke kindly, smiling at Harry before picking up her black bin bag and exiting the room, shutting the door behind her. Harry was amazed at the speed that all the staff must have got to the house after the rampage and how polite, discreet and obliging they all are. He looked around Louis’ bedroom and could see that the cleaner had straightened up most of the furniture and wall hangings but all of Louis’ and possibly the house owner’s clothes were strewn about the floor, some of them even in shreds and the curtains were left hanging-ripped from the rail.

“Haz,” Louis croaked, making Harry spin around and see the older lad standing dejectedly in the doorway. For the second time that week Harry enveloped Louis into his arms and let him sob into his shoulder. He didn’t know what else to do but hold Louis as tightly as he could and whisper soothing words in his ear. After a while and once he sensed Louis’ tears were stopping he pulled back slightly and run his thumbs under the older lad’s eyes, wiping away the wetness before he took his hand and led him to the bed, shoving aside the crumbled mess of the sheets and watching as Louis automatically lay down, his body exhausted and spent.

“Will you be ok?” Harry asked him, sitting down on the edge of the bed and reaching out to stroke back his hair off his forehead tenderly.

“Whoever’s doing this Haz have been through all my things. All my personal things, it makes me feel sick,” Louis whispered, his body shuddering at the thought, at the feeling of being violated in a place he was supposed to be safe and only the feel of Harry’s hand brushing his head gave him any form of comfort and safety. “Stay, please.” Harry could see the tears forming in Louis’ eyes again and immediately he lay down beside him, pulling him into his arms.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he promised, the feel of Louis clinging tightly to him bringing out his protective side and all he wanted to do was keep this man safe for the rest of his life. It seemed like the only times he got to see the old Louis or the real Louis was when he was afraid and scared. It was one of the only times that his barriers came down and he wasn’t putting on a show, wasn’t putting on an act. And as much as he hated seeing the blue eyed lad upset he relished the closeness the situation brought them. “I’m not going to let anyone hurt you,” he added, his hands rubbing Louis’ back softly as he felt the older lad begin to relax against him.

“Harry,” Louis mumbled, snuggling closer into Harry’s chest and the younger lad couldn’t help but nuzzle his nose into the older lad’s hair. “The one night stands, they never meant anything you know. I’ve never slept with a man either. Nobody was you Harry, only wanted you. Lonely, I was just lonely,” he confessed drowsily, his words broken and slow as he finally succumbed to sleep, his breath warm against Harry’s clothed chest.

“Not anymore Lou,” Harry assured to the sleeping lad. “I’m not going anywhere.”


	11. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!!!

Harry rolled onto his side and groaned as he shielded his eyes with his forearm as the bright morning sun filtered through the undressed window. He felt like he’d only been asleep for 5 minutes. After Louis’ confession last night he’d found it impossible to drift off and instead just held and watched the older lad sleep in his arms, the conversation playing over and over in his head. In fact the whole day replayed in his mind. The flirty Louis in the dressing room before their match, the guarded yet confident and talented Louis out on court-leading them to their first round win and then the honest and talkative Louis in the restaurant. Of course once they’d got back to the scene of the break in Louis had turned into a scared, needy and quite frankly lovable version of himself and Harry wondered just how one person could have so many layers. He’d admitted he’d wanted Harry when he was 16 and then last night he’d admitted he’d only ever wanted Harry-for all of the five years they’d been apart.

But for all of the hours he’d mulled it over before he’d finally succumbed to sleep he still wasn’t sure how he felt at knowing that. Yes it was what he’d always dreamed about, what he’d always wanted to hear, what every failed relationship he’d ever had had come down to but Louis had changed. The Louis he’d fallen in love with wasn’t the Louis before him anymore and yes age does change a person and if they’d had grown up together at the same time instead of apart then he would have witnessed the changes first hand. Instead all he got was the new Louis, the famous, overly rich and powerful Louis and that scared him. His mum had filled his head with doubt and now he wondered if because he’d kept Louis on that pedestal in his mind for so long that he’d just want Louis no matter what. Did he just love Louis in the present because he’d loved him in the past?

Harry sighed as the thoughts filtered his mind again now that he was awake and he finally cranked his eyes open, blinking furiously at the light. He looked about him slowly and realised he was alone, which filled him with disappointment but the messed up side of the bed to his left made him smile at the memory of holding Louis in his arms. He glanced at the clock that had been knocked to the floor last night and seen that it was half nine and he sighed once more before swinging his legs out of bed and making his way downstairs.

 

****

Harry hovered in the doorway as he heard Louis talking to his manager and wasn’t in the least bit surprised to hear that the frightened and gentle Louis from last night had gone.

“For fucks sake! Get back on to them and make them a better offer then?” Louis fumed his back towards Harry that blocked out his manager from his view.

“Fine, I’ll try again,” Liam sighed.

“And make sure it is the whole floor they book, I don’t want anyone else staying on that floor,” Louis added, turning around as if he sensed Harry’s presence and not breaking eye contact with him as he carried on speaking to Liam. “If you get the staff to pack up and move over there and I’ll sign a cheque for the owners of this place. I’ll pay them for the full two weeks and add some extra for the damage. Breakfast?” he asked and a confused Harry took a moment to realise he was now talking to him and he could only nod mutely in reply. An efficient and confident Louis was not one to say no to it seemed.

“What’s happening?” he managed to ask once they were sitting on the stools at the breakfast bar and he silently thanked the chef as he almost drooled over the stack of delicious looking pancakes, holding back from taking any before Louis did.

“I’m getting out this house and going to stay in the Dorchester Hotel,” Louis informed him, taking an apple out of the fruit bowl instead and twisting it around in his hands repetitively.

“You’re going to rent out an entire floor at the Dorchester Hotel?” Harry asked incredulously, too hungry to wait any longer as he forked two pancakes onto his plate and spooned over some scrumptious sliced strawberries in their own sticky sweet sauce.

“Yeah, I don’t trust anybody at the moment so I want to be on the safe side.”

“But won’t that cost a fortune?” Harry queried, blushing slightly at Louis’ obvious shoulder shrug in regards to money and he was once again reminded just how different their lives had become. He silently ate a few mouthfuls of his pancakes as he watched Louis roll the apple around on the counter top idly and he fought the urge to still the older lad’s hands with his own. “How are you feeling after last night?” he broached.

“Fine.”

“Are you sure?” Harry flicked a worried look across to Louis.

“Yeah I’m good; just want to get out of this place.” Louis replied, smiling at Harry to try and reassure him. “And thank you for last night and all that jazz,” he grinned, trying to make light of the situation.

“Not gonna lie, it wasn’t how I’d imagined spending the night with you,” Harry laughed, watching the blush spread across Louis’ cheeks but seeing the weight being lifted off his shoulders at the easiness of the conversation now. “I thought you might have been there when I woke though?” 

“Force of habit I guess,” Louis replied, referring to his one night stands.

“I’m no different to them?” Harry asked, somewhat hurt by the thought and not hiding the emotion from his face.

“Of course you bloody are Haz. We’re having breakfast together aren’t we?” he chided, finally biting into his apple and shoving it under Harry’s nose as if to prove the point.

“You’ve never had breakfast with any of them?” Harry asked, dipping his head and taking a bite out of the sweet fruit as he watched Louis watching him in shock, his hand remaining in mid-air. The juice from the new bite slid down the apple and onto Louis’ finger and the older lad instantly brought his hand up to his face and licked it clean, his eyes meeting the hooded green orbs of Harry’s.

“I’ve never had breakfast with any of them and I’ve never slept in anyone’s arms until last night,” Louis whispered and Harry only managed to choke out a groan before he rushed to his feet, slapping away the apple as he roughly cupped Louis’ face and crashed his lips onto his. Louis moaned as Harry’s soft lips melded to his own and he wound his fingers into the younger lad’s curls not caring if he was pulling too hard as the sensation overwhelmed him. Harry’s tongue brushed across Louis’ bottom lip and dove inside as soon as Louis granted him access, tasting, exploring and devouring him like it was his last day on earth. “Haz,” Louis moaned as he gasped for air before pushing the back of Harry’s head down, their lips dancing together again, bruising and punishing in the desire that fuelled them both. Harry’s hands slid down to Louis’ thighs and he pushed them apart so he could stand between them and Louis gasped in surprise at Harry’s obvious reaction to their heated make out session pressed hard and straining against his leg.

“Whoa, I’m sorry,” Harry apologised, his breath ghosting over Louis’ face as he rested his forehead against the older lad’s as he tried to control his breathing and his arousal, knowing that this was all new to Louis and if he didn’t stop himself now then there was a good chance he wouldn’t be able to stop at all.

He was strongly resisting the urge to kiss the older lad again as Louis’ breath fanned against his mouth.

“Good job you’re a good kisser otherwise I may not have forgiven you for wasting a perfectly good apple,” Louis joked, staring down at the crushed fruit on the floor and breaking the sexual tension in the air.

“I think I have half of it in my hair,” Harry mocked, his fingers getting caught in the sticky curls as he tried to brush through them. “Cold shower for me,” he stated, backing up from Louis and shutting his eyes briefly against the sight before him of Louis’ glassy eyes, flushed cheeks and swollen pink lips. “Can I take you out for the day though?” he asked, knowing they had a full day off and wanting to spend it with the older lad.

“What about fans?” Louis asked.

“Let’s go in disguise. Come on Lou I want you to relax today and have fun, please,” Harry pouted and pecked Louis’ lips quickly.

“Fine but Paul and Hank will have to come.”

“Wouldn’t expect them not to,” Harry said, almost clapping his hands in excitement. “Your safety comes first. I’ll go shower then we can work on our disguises.”

 

****

“You what?? You’ve never been on the London eye before?” Harry asked in surprise as they stood at the foot of the huge attraction. Paul and Hank stood a few feet away trying to blend in with the crowd and Harry couldn’t help but feel happy that Louis had actually went along with his plans for the day. He hadn’t needed much of a cover up himself considering he still wasn’t very well known and so he’d tucked his curls under a cap and added a pair of sunglasses. Louis however was decked out in shorts and a t-shirt, a visor, clear glassed spectacles and a camera hanging off his neck like a proper British tourist.

“I haven’t. I’ve been pretty busy with tennis and academies and stuff you know,” he defended, stiffening slightly as Harry grabbed his hand and dragged him to the back of the queue.

“We’ll just have to change that then won’t we?” Harry beamed, dropping Louis’ hand as he caught the uncomfortable look on his face and instead fiddled with the camera strap on Louis’ chest.

“Do I really have to wear this?” Louis moaned, watching the people at the front of the queue entering one of the pods. “Oh no do we have to share…with other people?” he asked affronted as they shuffled closer to the front.

“Firstly yes you do have to wear it. It’s clearly working since nobody has recognised you in the full two hours we’ve been out in public and secondly yes you have to share with other people,” Harry stated, shaking his head at Louis’ disgusted face.

“Can we not pay for the whole pod?” Louis asked hopefully as he watched Harry trying to hold in a laugh.

“Erm no we can’t. Don’t worry it’s all part of the experience. They won’t bite you know,” Harry mocked, pulling a tissue out of his pocket and blowing his nose loudly.

“You caught a cold?” Louis asked and Harry couldn’t help the warm feeling in his chest at the concerned tone in the older lad’s voice.

“Nah, hayfever. I didn’t take my pill this morning,” Harry explained.

“Ohhh I forgot you suffered from that. Why didn’t you say? We could have stopped off somewhere to get you something for it.”

“I’ll manage. As long as I remember to take my pill tomorrow before I go out on court; that grass is a biatch,” Harry laughed.

“Shall we search the other visitors going in your pod sir?” Paul asked, coming up behind them both and looking to Louis for instructions. Louis glanced to Harry as the curly lad shook his head and then scanned the few people in front of him and behind him.

“No, they look fine, don’t want to draw attention to ourselves,” Louis stated, his heart beat picking up speed at the thought of perhaps being stuck 400ft in the air with his stalker. “You can both wait down here,” Louis added boldly, ignoring the disapproving look Paul was giving him and turned to go into the next pod, leaving Paul and Hank standing at the edge.

“Turning wild in your old age Tomlinson,” Harry winked, talking in an Irish accent as he helped an old lady onto the pod before turning to Louis grinning.

“What are you doing?” Louis scolded, heading over to a quieter part of the large glass orb and waiting for Harry to join him as Harry broke his walk with three punctuated sneezes.

“What? I’m just making sure we don’t get recognised,” Harry laughed nasally, his accent getting broader the more he spoke. “Learned a lot from Niall so I did,” he added making Louis laugh and a few people who were closest to them turned to look.

“Do you mind taking our photo please? We’ve come all the way from Dublin,” Harry asked a friendly looking lady as he passed her his phone, camera app open and ready to use.

“Oh how lovely,” she stated, moving to stand in front of them and Harry recognised her Leeds accent straight away. “Are you here for long?”

“Just a couple of days,” he lied, turning to Louis as he spoke. “Aren’t we? Tell the lady what we’ve done so far.” He ignored the death glare the older lad was giving him and just carried on grinning.

“That we are,” Louis said, trying to stifle his giggle at his poor attempt at an Irish accent. “Ah we haven’t done a lot so far, just a few museums and now this.” They both smiled as the lady snapped their picture and Harry leaned into Louis as he whispered into his ear.

“Think you’re starting to sound Scottish sweetheart,” and as the blush started to creep up Louis’ neck Harry walked over to get his phone back, thanking the lady and wishing her a good trip as he checked the photo with a smile. They stood side by side silently for a while as they watched all the iconic landmarks out of the glass, Harry occasionally taking some photos and once taking a very artistic shot of Louis looking thoughtfully at the Big Ben. The occasional sneeze and blow of the nose breaking the silence now and again.

“Thought maybe Madame Tussauds after this,” Harry stated, nudging his shoulder to Louis’ as they leaned against the railing, their pod nearing the end of its journey.

“Nooooo,” Louis shook his head frantically.

“Why not? I want to go,” Harry pouted but Louis just shook his head again and Harry suddenly realised why. “Oh my God you have a wax work don’t you?” he almost squealed.

“Ssshh keep your voice down will you,” Louis hushed, putting his hand over Harry’s mouth to silence his excitement, even though his eyes continued to shine with the emotion. “Alright, alright yes I have,” he admitted, feeling Harry try to open his mouth in response but he kept his hand clamped in place. “We…are…not…going…ok?” Harry tried his best puppy dog eyes before he eventually relented and nodded in agreement, sucking in a puff of air as Louis dropped his hand away from his face eventually. They were the last to get off the pod and Louis could see the relief on Paul’s face as he spotted them, marching towards them with Hank close behind him.

“I wish you hadn’t done that,” Paul spoke, grasping Louis’ elbow until Louis gave him a dark look and he backed off a few steps.

“Nothing happened, we’re fine,” Louis stated clearly, walking alongside Harry until they reached the car.

“Where would you like to go to now?” Hank asked as he got into the driving seat and waited until everyone else was seated.

“Madame Tussauds,” Harry grinned before laughing at Louis’ horrified expression.

 

****

“I can’t believe you got someone to take our photo next to my waxwork,” Louis huffed playfully as they entered Harry’s small rented house later that afternoon. Louis had insisted on seeing Harry inside and although the younger lad had wanted to refuse him for the embarrassment he felt at his humble home he’d felt pleased that Louis was the one being caring this time.

“I can’t believe you ran away from that woman who recognised you and hide behind Declan Donelly.”

“Shut up you, I had to find someone the same height as me,” Louis laughed, remembering how Harry had ran after him and hide behind Ant until the woman was out of sight. “You ok?” Louis asked, pushing Harry down on the sofa and going to the kitchen sink to get him a glass of water. As the day had worn on Harry’s hayfever had increased and he’d spent most of the afternoon sneezing and blowing his nose.

“I’m fine,” he assured, sniffling quietly and wiping his teary eyes with his tissue before Louis came back and handed him the cool glass which he couldn’t help but hold up to his red and swollen eyes. He felt the couch dip beside him and felt a spark of electricity course through his arm as Louis’ hand ran up it before pushing back his curls from his face.

“I had fun today,” Louis spoke quietly, his fingers dancing an imaginary pattern on Harry’s scalp. “Thank you, I haven’t laughed that much in ages.”

“Me either,” Harry hummed in agreement as his eyes closed at the skilled ministrations of Louis’ fingertips. “Even though I look bloody awful now.” He felt Louis remove the glass out of his hands and he heard the clank on the table telling him he’d put it down before he felt a solid weight press onto his lap and he opened his eyes with a gasp at Louis’ face inches from his.

“I don’t think you look bloody awful,” Louis whispered, his hands coming to grip the younger lad’s shoulders. “You look so sexy right now,” he added, leaning up to rain kisses over Harry’s eyelids. “Sexy hooded eyes,” he exhaled, nuzzling softly against Harry’s red nose before his lips stilled so close to Harry’s, his hot breath tingling the younger lad’s skin. “And your lips look like they’ve been thoroughly fucked,” he groaned, swallowing up Harry’s moan as he melded their lips together, closing his own eyes as the giddiness of feeling Harry’s lips languidly owning his overcame him. He dipped his tongue into the younger lad’s mouth confidently and duelled Harry’s into a fervent battle as the taste of Harry’s mouth all but consumed him. His hips rocked into Harry’s, drawing a growl from deep inside the younger lad’s throat as Harry’s fingers tightened their hold on Louis’ hips.

A loud car horn from outside broke them apart suddenly and Louis panted as he tried to regain some form of regularity and he pecked Harry’s red lips once in apology. “Guess I have to go,” he sighed, shakily rising to his feet and watching as Harry quickly grabbed a cushion to place over his lap, scrunching his nose up as he tried not to sneeze.

“I meant to ask you if you were going to this Slazanger party tonight.” Harry asked, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand as he tried to calm his body down.

“No I won’t be going. I’ve got some promotional stuff to do tonight,” Louis replied, knocking his knee against Harry’s. “Promise me you’ll just stay home and rest tonight,” he asked of Harry. “You need to be all good for tomorrow’s double match, plus I want you to come watch my fourth round match.”

“Ok I promise,” Harry grinned, loving how protective and caring Louis was being. The day out together must have done some good for the older lad.

“I mean it Haz, just stay at home and relax, have an early night.”

“I feel bad that you’re going to be out working though,” Harry admitted, standing up as he walked Louis to the door, wanting to take the older lad’s hand but refraining from doing so.

“It’s only a couple of things so it shouldn’t take long and then I’ll be back in my hotel room for an early night myself,” he smiled.

“I’ll text you then,” Harry stated, hearing another car horn and opening up the door for Louis.

“I’ll reply when I can. See you tomorrow and thanks again…you know for today,” Louis said, blushing slightly.

 

****

It was getting dark when Niall arrived home at 6pm after spending the day catching up with some friends. He flicked the light on as he entered and noticed Harry asleep on the sofa, his mobile phone clutched in his hand and what seemed to be a wet towel draped across his upper face. The noise of the front door and the bright light didn’t stir him in the slightest and Niall felt slightly guilty as he walked over to the couch and gently shook Harry’s shoulders.

“S’go away,” Harry mumbled, trying to turn over and curl into a ball but Niall kept a firm grip on his shoulders an’d slapped his face gently with his palm, the towel falling off Harry’s face in the process.

“Jesus what did he do to you?” Niall exclaimed loudly, now cupping Harry’s chin and twisting his face left and right to check for any more damage.

“What? No, no,” Harry stuttered, trying to sit up as he flapped away Niall’s hand, his long legs unfurling from the couch as he placed his feet on the floor. Niall’s mouth opened as if he was going to say something else but he shut it again and just furrowed his brow angrily as he waited for Harry to explain further. He’d known that Harry and Louis were going to be spending the day together from the text Harry had sent him this morning and he now also knew their past history thanks to a slightly tipsy Harry on the night he lost in the third round. He’d came back from Louis’ house with flushed cheeks and a grin to light up the world and once him and Niall had cracked open a few beers he’d admitted not only to kissing the older lad a few hours earlier but also retold him their past. He didn’t think Harry had meant to tell him just how much he’d always had feelings for the number one seed but it looked like a weight lifted off the younger lad’s shoulders when he did. Niall agreed with Harry’s mum however and warned Harry against trying to start anything with Louis but who was he to stop his friend from being happy and if Louis made him happy then he’d just have to suck it up. He had a feeling though that his friend would get hurt and he’d have to be there to help pick up the pieces.

“It’s my hay fever you Muppet,” Harry eventually got out, sniffling now that he was awake, his nose starting to run again.

“Oh.” Was all Niall managed to reply as he watched Harry blow his nose loudly, feeling somewhat ashamed of jumping to the wrong conclusion so quickly.

“Yeah Oh,” Harry teased, mock punching Niall on the arm. “We actually had a lovely day thank you very much for asking.”

“I’m sorry I jumped to conclusions,” Niall apologised easily. “Why didn’t you take your hay fever tablets today then?” but as soon as he spoke the words his mind registered the truth and his eyebrows shot up in disbelief. “You didn’t come back last night did you? I went to bed, I just presumed you’d came home late and then this morning I was late in getting up so thought you had left already.”

“No I didn’t come home last night but it’s not what you’re thinking. Louis’ rented house got trashed yesterday; he was upset so I stayed the night. But nothing happened,” he added as Niall’s eyebrows rose even further at his admittance.

“Look Harry all I’ll say is be careful ok? He may be acting all differently now but when this tournament is over he’ll be back to his drunken one night stands.”

“You don’t know the first thing about him Niall,” Harry bellowed, not wanting anything to further fuel his doubts and so it comes out harsher than he’d meant it to.

“I know one thing though, he won’t ever come out as gay,” Niall stated simply and Harry felt like his head was reeling at the words. He hadn’t give it much thought to be honest, just presumed if things progressed with them then the whole world would get to know. But Louis had been so hurt in the past, lost all confidence for the person he really was, he was made to feel that what he felt wasn’t right. Would he have trouble coming out? If he did that would mean that they couldn’t have a relationship. “Oh darn I’m sorry Harry, I didn’t mean to upset you. I just don’t want to see you get hurt that’s all.”

“It’s fine honestly, nothing I haven’t thought myself,” Harry brushed off, standing up and stretching his muscles out. “I think I’ll just head to my room, catch up on some emails and stuff.” Harry was stopped by Niall’s voice before he’d taken more than 4 steps from the sofa.

“Don’t think so mate. We have to leave in less than hour.” Harry spun around on the spot and watched as Niall tidied up the sofa slightly, doing anything but look Harry in the eyes.

“Where are we going?” Harry asked slowly and deliberately so Niall had no other option but to look up and acknowledge the younger lad.

“The slazanger party.”

“What? No we’re not, you’ve never mentioned this before,” Harry stuttered, trying to think back to see if Niall had ever told him that they plans to go to the big event. The slazanger party was held by Wimbledon every year and provided a great publicity and bonding experience for all the tennis players involved in the tournament.

“Yeah I forgot to mention it,” Niall admitted, not wanting to divulge the fact that he hadn’t thought Harry would still be in the tournament come the middle Sunday of the two weeks.

 

“You can’t be serious. I can’t go looking like this,” Harry stated, feeling every bit as rough as he looked.

 

“Sorry mate but this is a huge deal. You need to raise your profile, you need to gain sponsors, hob nob with the big guns and get papped with celebrities. Get your suit on, sniff up some nasal spray and wear some fucking sunglasses for all I care. Now come on.”

  
****

“I can’t believe you made me do this,” Harry stated as they finally came off the yellow carpet and swiped two glasses of champagne from a passing tray. He’d opted out of the sunglasses option and instead ended up borrowing his mother’s concealer and trying to hide the worst of his red rimmed eyes with the make-up.

“They already know your name Harry, just think your picture might be in the newspapers tomorrow,” Niall gushed excitedly, his eyes shining with a mixture of awe and pride at the young man before him. It isn’t that he sees Harry as his protégé that is finally making it big that makes him feel so proud but more the fact that his friend is eventually living out his dreams.

“Yeah probably only because I look like I’ve been crying,” Harry joked, taking a big gulp of the cool liquid to ease his nerves at being in such a different environment than he was used to. “So what should I do now?” he asked, following his rather successful walk down the carpet including a few small interviews and rather a lot of posing for photographs. He’d mainly been asked about his double partnership with Louis and he could tell that that was what was getting him more noticed than his actual tennis playing.

“Just mingle Harry; talk to some sponsors, try and get some deals,” Niall winked, knowing that really that was his job to do but somehow Harry’s charismatic charm always got him further than Niall’s own usually successful Irish charm did.

“Might find myself a new coach while I’m at it,” Harry joked, earning himself a punch in the arm. Niall swiped Harry’s glass, replacing it with his own empty one and swigged it back in one.

“You just try and find anyone who’ll put up with you pal,” Niall insulted, handing the glass back to Harry so he now had one in either hand. “Best go and find us some more drinks,” Niall added grinning and Harry was about to tell him to take it easy on the strong stuff when he was suddenly distracted by the most deafening screams and shouts coming from the yellow carpet.

“Fuck,” Harry breathed out, feeling like his legs were about to give way at the sight before him. There on the yellow carpet, standing larger than life with a beaming face angled at the flashing cameras was Louis.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is quite a short chapter but hope you enjoy!!

Harry remained frozen to the spot as he continued to watch Louis own the carpet. He was dressed in a silken dark grey suit with a waffle textured matching coloured tie. His hair was gelled back neatly and his dazzling white smile seemed to effect all of the women and men around him equally as he stopped to give some interviews. The easy way he seemed to stand; one hand in his trouser pocket and one flicking his fringe out of his eyes at steady intervals as he’d throw his head back and laugh at something he was asked made Harry unable to look away.

“Double fuck,” Harry cursed under his breath as Louis suddenly spotted him, locking eyes before frowning and looking away purposefully.

A photographer could be heard shouting to get a photograph with Louis and his double’s partner but Harry could see Louis shake his head before being joined by the petite, beautiful and blonde third seed Marie Wilson to which Louis instantly wound his arm around her waist, pulling her close and posing for photographs with a smile. The sight made Harry queasy and he forced his legs to move as he eventually turned away and made his way through the crowds, hoping no-one would stop him in his march to the bar.

“Rum and coke please,” Harry asked as he propped his elbow onto the bar and waited for the barman to drop the drink down in front of him, placing a single white napkin underneath.

“Same,” came the smooth voice beside Harry and he instantly knew it was Louis. He curled his fingers round his glass tightly and determinedly kept his gaze straight ahead. “You want to go over to a table?” The barman placed Louis’ drink before him and Harry noticed that Louis didn’t even thank him or give the man any form of acknowledgment and suddenly it annoyed Harry more than it should have.

“No thank you. I’ve got mingling to do,” Harry stated, trying to keep his voice sounding calm as he knocked back his drink quickly. There was no way he was even considering talking to Louis about what just happened. For one he was too mad but also for the fact that he knew if Louis got him alone there was a very good chance he’d forgive him too easily.

“Haz come on, your mad at me I can see that. Let’s talk.” Harry felt his resolve crumbling but as he turned towards Louis he noticed the older lad’s whole body was pointing away from him, even his head. So to everybody around them they looked like two separate people standing at a bar and Harry realised with clear clarity that Louis didn’t want to be associated with him in public unless they were at a secluded table and that hurt him more than the obvious lies Louis told him earlier this evening.

“Two more Rum and cokes please,” Harry smiled at the barman politely and he felt Louis bristle beside him when the handsome worker grinned back with a wink. Neither of them spoke as they silently watched the man measure out the rum shots before adding the coke, oblivious to the tension between them both as he placed them down in front of Harry with another beaming smile.

“Thank you,” Harry spoke as he picked up the two glasses and for a moment Louis looked like he was going to put his hand out to take one but Harry continued to hold them both as he walked away, not looking back and not saying another word to the shocked older lad who floundered at the brush off.

 

****

It was possibly his sixth or seventh drink that Harry had just collected from the bar and he felt slightly unsteady on his feet as he tried to look around for Niall on the dance floor. He’d managed to ignore Louis since the bar episode, only catching him looking in his direction a few times before one of them would turn away first. Instead Harry had talked to sponsors; possibly earning himself one or two interested promoters and casually chatted with a few sports stars; more star struck than indifferent if he was being honest with himself.

He edged closer to the middle of the dance floor and his drink sloshed in the glass and onto the floor as he dodged a flying elbow that came pretty close to smacking him in the face. Unfortunately the latter option might have been the better one as he swore to himself, trying to bend down to wipe the liquid off his suede black shoes but stumbling into a rock hard body instead. “S’orry,” he mumbled, his hand steadying himself on the stranger’s waist as he righted himself slowly.

“Harry how many have you had?” Louis asked as his arm gripped around Harry’s waist to keep him stable.

“Oh fuck it’s you.” Yes an elbow in the face would have been the better option Harry thought to himself as the sudden embrace from Louis made his head swim.

“How many have you had?” Louis repeated and he could see Harry trying to mentally count his drinks before giving up with a shrug.

“A few but don’t see what it’s got to do with you anyway.”

“I think you’ll find you’ve had more than a few and it will be my business when you can hardly play tennis tomorrow,” he stated matter of fact, feeling the heat emanating off the younger lad’s body that was pressed to his side and he wanted nothing more than to kiss him. “Look I’m sorry Haz, please don’t be mad at me,” Louis pleaded, positioning Harry to face him as people danced around them, not even glancing in their direction.

“What exactly are you sorry about?” Harry wondered, spilling some of his drink onto Louis’ sleeve as he animatedly talked with his hands. “Are you sorry that you lied to me about coming here? Are you sorry that you made me promise to stay at home tonight? Are you sorry that you blanked and refused to have a photo taken with me?” Louis glared at him as he swiped his hand over his sleeve, the liquid staining it a darker grey.

“You didn’t stay at home though did you?”

“That’s not the fucking point here Lou. You deliberately told me you were busy tonight and made me promise to stay at home just so you could come here and act all fucking straight with a blonde bimbo hanging off your arm. Well I’m sorry if I embarrass you that much,” Harry huffed, pushing out of Louis’ grip.

“Will you keep your voice down,” Louis hissed, holding onto Harry’s elbow; less for the fact that younger lad swayed slightly but more for the fact that he wanted to be touching him in some way. He wasn’t mad at Harry, he was mad that he’d been caught out and didn’t exactly know what to say to explain himself.

“Why do you always turn it back to me Lou? Why is it my fault? I was the one who kissed you therefore it’s my fault you didn’t speak to me for five years. I was the one who didn’t stay at home therefore it’s my own fault I caught you out on your lie. I’m the one talking loudly so if anyone were to find out your gay then that would of course be my fault too. Why don’t you ever take responsibility for anything Louis?” Harry said, his voice actually on the low side as his rational side of his brain told him there was too many people in the vicinity to talk any louder.

“Harry let’s not do this here. I’m not explaining myself here,” Louis sighed, flicking his eyes to the side of the room where Paul was standing, eyebrows raised as if to question if he was needed or not. Louis shook his head slightly but Harry caught it and tore his elbow out of his grasp.

“It’s always got to be in your time doesn’t it Louis, is that so you have time to think up an answer?” Harry huffed. “Why can’t you just to be honest?”

“I am honest with you Harry. Look I’m leaving now, can I take you home? Let’s talk more there yes?” Louis asked, following Harry as he made his way off the dance floor indignantly and the older lad sighed as Harry shook his head as he spotted Niall coming out of the toilets.

“Nope I’m not ready to go yet,” Harry slurred, waving over at Niall to try and get his attention, silently impressed with himself that he’d used his free hand to do so. “Give you time to make something up.” Louis’ nostrils flared as Harry’s words punched through him and he fought to remind himself that the younger lad was very drunk and hurt from his lies.

“Fine I’ll just leave you to it but get a taxi when you leave, don’t walk home ok?” Louis ordered, his anger subsiding from the way Harry’s body nearly sagged into his from tiredness.

“Ok, ok geez you’re always so bossy,” Harry mumbled quietly as he shrugged his shoulders. Louis sighed in frustration as he watched the younger lad make his way over to his blonde haired coach, his ass swaying in his tight black pants and Louis cursed under his breath as he witnessed Harry throw his arms around Niall and bury his face into his neck making the older man laugh and hug Harry back tightly.

 

****

Harry didn’t know what song he was singing as he staggered along the streets but he was enjoying himself all the same. He’d danced with Niall earlier, had another drink with Niall but then the Irish man had seemed to disappear and he couldn’t find him when the party had finally come to an end. He knew it was later than he should have stayed out till and he knew he’d drank a little more than he should have knowing he was playing a doubles match at some point tomorrow but he had had a lot of fun in the process.

He’d briefly wondered if he should call in on Louis on the way home and maybe make things right between them but he’d hazily remembered that the older lad was now residing in the classiest hotel of all of London and fuck it if he was turning up there at 2 o’clock in the morning.

If he hadn’t been singing out loud then he might have heard the footsteps approaching quietly behind him but the sudden force caught him off guard as someone threw him to the hard ground and he groaned out as his body hit the concrete heavily. His limbs were too heavy to stop the dark figure hovering over him as it grabbed his jacket collar and pulled him up slightly only to shove him back into the ground.

“Your boyfriend’s not here to protect you now princess?” the deep male voice husked out as his strong fist came into sharp contact with Harry’s jaw, sending his head reeling to the side.

“What do you want?” Harry managed to gasp out, spitting out the blood that was filling his mouth as he raised his arms to cover his face as the man’s fist rose above him again and so the blows were directed to his stomach instead, raining down on him as he tried to catch his breath.

“You keep hanging around Louis and you’ll only get hurt you faggot.” Harry blanched as he felt a sharp kick to his stomach and curled into himself for protection as the man continued the abuse with his heavy booted foot. Tears started to run down Harry’s cheeks as he forced his body to fight back but the man was so much stronger and even with the alcohol fuelling his courage the pain he was in ceased any form of retaliation. With a final kick the man stood dominantly over the trembling Harry and lay his foot lightly on the young lad’s chest. “Next time I won’t miss.” With that his boot landed so heavy on the concrete a few millimetres from Harry’s head that Harry could almost hear his skull crack and he closed his eyes tightly as he heard the man’s footsteps walk away, his sobs now racking through his aching and injured body.


	13. Chapter twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Thank you so much for all your kudos and comments :)  
> Sorry I'm late in posting this chapter.... Hopefully you'll enjoy it and you'll forgive me :)  
> Please keep commenting it makes me very happy :)

“Thanks for coming,” Niall said sincerely as he opened the door wide for Louis to step through. It was just gone past 11 in the morning and the blonde haired man looked like he hadn’t slept for days. He’d only rang Louis ten minutes ago and was surprised that he’d gotten here so quickly. 

“Thank you for letting me know,” Louis replied, standing stiffly in the doorway. “Where is he?” 

“He’s just in his room, the Physio is still with him, come sit down,” Niall explained, leading Louis over to the couch. “He doesn’t know I’ve called you but I know he’d want to see you.” 

“I wish you’d called me earlier, I would have come straight over. What happened exactly? How is he?” Niall could see how anxious the younger lad looked as he wrung his hands together and kept his gaze directed at the bedroom door where muffled voices could be heard.

“I didn’t like to disturb you; it was nearly 3 in the morning when he got home. He’s doing ok considering but I think I best let him tell you what happened.” 

“Niall please just tell me something. Did the police catch whoever did this?” 

“No not yet but they’re still looking. He was just walking home and someone jumped him from behind and started attacking him. He hasn’t told me anymore than that mate.” Niall was stopped by the opening of the bedroom door and a woman who looked to be in her forties stepped out, closing the door behind her. She was dressed casually with a large sports bag in her hand and she had a friendly and approachable manner about her as she smiled at Niall and asked to talk to him privately. 

As soon as they’d both stepped outside Louis wasted no time and didn’t wait for permission as he re-opened the bedroom door and stepped inside quickly. Harry was sitting on the edge of the bed and looked up in surprise at seeing Louis standing in his doorway but immediately opened out his arms for the older lad.

“God Haz, I was so worried,” Louis sighed as he fell onto his knees and into Harry’s arms, being gentle with his affection as he wasn’t sure where Harry hurt. He pulled back slowly and gently traced the bruise that was beginning to form on Harry’s jaw with his fingertips. He had expected Harry to flinch at the touch but the younger lad leaned into it slightly and closed his eyes, his actions bellowing his trust in the older lad. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Haz,” Louis whispered, as tears started to spill down his face. He hugged Harry to him again, not caring if he was holding too tightly, just needing to feel his solid form in his arms. When Niall had called to tell him Harry had been attacked he felt like his world had come down around him and his heart had been pounding ever since.

“What are you sorry for?” Harry asked, wincing slightly at the contact but letting Louis cry into his chest softly. “Did Niall contact you?” 

“Yeah,” Louis nodded and Harry made a mental note to have a few choice words with his coach later. “I was a prick yesterday Harry, god I’m so sorry. If anything serious had happened to you I would never have forgave myself. In fact I don’t forgive myself now, I was a jerk and I don’t deserve you in my life but please don’t leave me,” he added quickly, tracing his thumb over Harry’s lips slowly. The tender gesture coupled with the regret and panic in Louis’ voice had Harry gripping Louis’ shoulders tightly in response. 

“I’m not going anywhere Lou. It’s ok; let’s just forget about last night.” Louis shook his head, feeling Harry’s hands slide up to cup around his neck. 

“I shouldn’t have lied to you. It was wrong of me to make you think I wasn’t going to the party. It’s just I’ve pretended for so long and this is all new and it scares me and I thought that if I kept us and tennis separately…at least for now, that I could get things straight in my head. It’s no excuse though; I shouldn’t have lied to you. I’m sorry.”   

“Hey its ok, it doesn’t matter anymore. I forgive you,” Harry whispered, his eyes fluttering closed as Louis brushed his thumb over Harry’s bottom lip again. 

“Can I?” he asked, his eyes never leaving the younger lad’s lips and Harry nodded his head, his curls flopping over his forehead and Louis brushed them away tenderly before kissing him. The kiss was slow and sweet as their mouths moved together and Louis pulled away before it got heated, much to Harry’s disappointment. Louis rested his forehead against Harry’s and the younger lad could hear him swallow loudly before clearing his throat nervously. “Thank you.” 

“Yeah, well thank you too, for coming here today,” Harry replied, the pain and tiredness taking over his features as he pulled back his head so he could see Louis. 

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else, seriously Harry you know how much you mean to me don’t you?” Louis watched Harry’s face carefully, unable to read the emotions that flittered across it and he couldn’t help but brush his lips gently across Harry’s again. “You’ve always meant so much to me, I’m sorry I was so dumb not to tell you,” he admitted, Harry’s eyes filled with unshed tears at the words and ignoring his protesting ribs, he pulled Louis up onto the bed beside him and crashed his lips back to the older lad’s. His jaw ached and his ribs hurt but his body came alive when Louis’ tongue traced his bottom lip, begging for entrance. 

“Harry I’m just going to pick up your prescription. I’ll not be long. Will you be ok?” Niall asked through the door and Harry knew he was purposefully asking if he wanted to be left alone with Louis or if he wanted his Irish friend to send him packing. He loved his friends concern and support for him but at times like these he wanted to strangle him.

“Fuckity fuck,” husked out Louis as he pulled away, gasping for air and Harry shouted out to Niall that he’d be fine, waiting to hear the slam of the front door before speaking. 

“If we’re going to carry on with this I think I may need to lie down,” he admitted, his face showing signs of pain and Louis reached out to dry the tears that had slipped from the corners of his eyes with the pad of his thumb gently.

“Oh you’re going to lie down alright, but you’re going to rest,” Louis vowed, taking Harry’s hand and helping him to lie down in a comfortable position. “Tell me everything that happened last night Haz, don’t leave anything out.” Harry nodded but pouted up at the older lad as he wriggled over on the bed slightly so there was enough room for Louis to join him. Louis lay down but refrained from Harry’s open arms for fear he’d cause him more pain and instead and much to the younger lad’s disappointment just lay on his back and held Harry’s hand.

“I’m not going to break you know,” Harry muttered good humouredly, loving the feel of Louis’ soft, warm smooth hand as it linked with his. 

“Good to know for future reference,” Louis smirked, making Harry snort with laughter. “Now tell me.” Harry shifted slightly to get more comfortable and ended up with his head resting on Louis’ chest and the older lad gingerly hugged an arm around his shoulders. 

“I left the party around two I guess and I was walking home when I was suddenly pushed to the ground, the man started punching my face and kicking me in the stomach.” 

“I told you not to walk home,” Louis scolded, softening his words with a kiss to Harry’s forehead. “What did he look like?” 

“I don’t know he was all in black, black balaclava and really big and strong. It didn’t last long and he left me on the ground. I’m not sure how long I stayed there for but I eventually got up and managed to get home. Niall called the police and they came with a paramedic to check me out. I just feel so embarrassed though, I couldn’t even fight him back,” he gushed out, purposefully leaving out the part where the man had told him to stay away from Louis. He didn’t care about the threats that were made. Louis had just came back into his life and there was no way he was giving that up, even if next time the man didn’t miss.

“Sssh don’t be stupid, you could barely stand last night Haz never mind beat someone to a pulp. Which is what I’d do if I got my hands on him,” Louis bristled, his body stiffening just thinking about Harry being left hurt and alone on the pavement. “I wish you’d called me, or got Niall to call me or something I dunno. I just wish I’d been here earlier,” he spoke, rubbing his hand gently up and down Harry’s upper arm as he carefully hugged him closer. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think,” Harry stated, burying his head into Louis’ neck. “I’d been so mad at you.” 

“Are you still?” Harry shook his head into Louis’ clothed chest and whispered a no against the cotton. Louis let out a relieved sigh and smiled into the curls that were splayed across his face, feeling like he could stay lying here with Harry in his arms forever. “What did the police and paramedics say?”

“I’m fine, just a few bruises and a chipped tooth. The physio said I’m fine to play but I need some painkillers first. The police took all the details and are looking into it. There’s a possibility it could be the same person who’s stalking you.” Harry finished, sighing as all that met him was silence. “Lou even if it is the same person it’s not your fault.” Suddenly Louis lightly placed Harry onto his back and carefully pulled up his t-shirt, gasping as the purple and blue bruises came into view, the majority of the rest of Harry’s stomach an angry red, his tattoos a colour contrast to the injured skin. Louis’ fingers tentatively traced over the bruises, his eyes lingering over the black ink images littering his torso. 

“Fuck…fuck…fuck, I’m so sorry Harry,” he chanted, his lips now replacing his fingers and Harry couldn’t help but slide his own fingers into Louis’ hair. “You are not playing today, you’re not staying here anymore and I’m going to make sure nobody ever touches you again.” Harry tried to focus on what Louis was saying but the feeling of his soft warm lips fluttering against his skin was clouding his mind and he swallowed loudly as his ribs objected to the contact of Louis’ chin but the pain only laced with the pleasure and he groaned involuntary. Louis didn’t stop touching and kissing, didn’t stop until every inch of skin had been kissed and Harry was almost panting beneath him. “Haz,” Louis spoke, looking up at the younger lad from his position kneeling on the bed and waited till the hooded green eyes focused on him. “Move to the hotel, you and Niall and your family. Whoever you want. I’ve paid for all the rooms on the top floor-there’s plenty spare. I don’t want you staying here, it’s much safer there. Please.” 

“What? I can’t do that. I can’t afford to stay there,” Harry mumbled, feeling slightly vulnerable with his t-shirt still pushed up to his chest and he was about to pull the material down when Louis’ hand stopped him. The older lad grasped the bottom of the shirt and pulled it down inch by inch but only once he’d kissed the available skin again first until the younger lad’s body was fully covered, albeit a flushed and slightly turned on body. 

“You wouldn’t be paying for it. I’ve already told you I’ve paid for the whole floor. The rooms are just going to waste,” Louis explained as he crawled up Harry’s body, his head dropping down so he could rub his nose against Harry’s before kissing his bottom lip, nipping it gently with his teeth. “Plus it would be kinda fun to have you in the next room. Reminds me of our days at the academy,” he grinned, his breath ghosting over Harry’s face and the younger lad closed his eyes, knowing he wouldn’t ever be able to say no to this irresistible man hovering above him.

“Ok,” Harry agreed, tilting his head up to try and connect their lips again but Louis remained a few temping millimetres away. 

“Your jaw,” he warned the younger lad and Harry wanted to whine at being denied what he craved. 

“S’ok, we’ll be gentle,” he mused, running his hands up Louis’ back until they rested on the nape of his neck, tugging the fine hairs gently. 

 “Haz I don’t think I’d be able to,” Louis husked, his voice tight and strained as Harry continued to tease his neck. Harry couldn’t help the smirk that graced his face and Louis dipped down to peck his lips quickly before extracting Harry’s hands from around his neck and sitting back on his haunches. “I’d better go and get ready for my match,” he admitted unwillingly. “I’ll let them know we’re pulling out of the tournament.” 

“No,” Harry all but shouted as he jolted to sit up, wincing from the sharp pain. “I’m playing.” 

“Harold look at you, no you’re not.” 

“Please Louis please. I want to play. It’s been my dream for so long…please,” Harry pleaded, taking Louis’ hand into his own tightly, clinging to him like he was a lifejacket in the middle of the ocean. “Please.”   

*** 

Harry couldn’t help but grin as he buried his face in the fluffy towel and took a moment to process what the scoreboard was telling him. They were literally two games away from winning this match and he couldn’t describe the feelings that were encompassing him. He was playing on Court one for the second time this tournament and he kept glancing up at Niall and his mum in the family box to reassure him that this wasn’t all some big dream that he’d soon be waking up from.

“You ok?” Louis asked from beside him and he nodded in reply, knowing that the question was more out of habit rather than needing an answer. From the moment they’d stepped out on court Louis had asked him the same question at every possible chance and Harry found it nothing short of adorable. He’d been surprised when Louis had allowed them to carry on in the tournament but luckily the older lad was more than familiar with the stubbornness that came with being forced to take a step back from your dreams and so therefore he couldn’t stand in Harry’s way. He had however banned Harry from coming to watch his fourth round match and so once Harry and Niall had been settled into their new suite in the Dorchester Hotel they watched it on the plasma TV instead. The drugs he’d been plied with two hours earlier had done wonders to his body and he felt more energy than he had the day before. His body felt numb but not sluggish and all the aches and pain had disappeared. Louis handed him his racket and he smiled gratefully, walking in step as they made their way to the baseline.

“If I return the serve to Smith’s left he’ll hit it back to me but if you intercept and slice it over the net it should bounce twice before they can get to it,” Louis instructed, his hand covering his mouth as he whispered to Harry and they jogged to their designated spots, Louis bending at the knees to ready himself for the serve. The shot went exactly as planned and Harry fist pumped the air as he ran up to Louis and they high fived. 

“The hotel suite is amazing by the way, thank you,” Harry husked, his mouth almost touching Louis’ as he looked to be whispering tactics to the number one seed. Taking his place at the baseline Harry touched his cool silver ring quickly in ritual and twirled his racket round in his hands as he waited for the serve, immediately swinging his racket in force as he returned the ball, placing it just inside the line behind Smith and clapping his hand with Louis’ as he came to join him.

“30-Love,” called the Umpire and Harry looked up to Niall to see him grinning, giving him thumbs up as Anne talked animatedly in his ear. 

“You ok?” Louis asked in his ear, bringing him back to the game and he once again nodded in reply, loving the feeling of Louis’ hand on his arm. The older lad had been very tactile during the whole match much to Harry’s delight. Arm touches, back feels, whispering, high fives, hand clasping and hundreds of ‘are you ok’s’ had been the match so far and Harry couldn’t help but grin throughout. “If you think your suite is nice you should see mine,” Louis added, fist bumping Harry before sprinting to the baseline.

The next point was a nail biting rally as neither side wanted to give the point away and Harry glided around the court as he sent back the ball time and time again before Louis half jumped in the air, sending the ball high as it missed the outreached racket of their opponent and bounced just on the line.

“Out,” called a linesman and Louis immediately voiced his objection, stopping in his path to high five Harry.

“It was on the line,” he shouted, the umpire looked to the linesman who reaffirmed his out and the umpire agreed. “Hawkeye,” Louis stated, knowing they had two Hawkeyes left and turned to Harry who nodded in approval. All heads turned to watch the screen as the shot was replayed in slow motion and as the last shot was shown a distinctive puff of white cloud could be seen as the ball hit right on the line. 

“In. 40-Love to Tomlinson and Styles.” 

“It was an offer by the way,” Louis spoke as they fist bumped. 

“What?” Harry asked, knowing that effectively they might only have to play 5 more points to win the match.

“An offer to see my hotel Suite,” Louis clarified, winking at the curly haired lad before jogging into place. It seemed that the Hawkeye break didn’t do their opponents any favours as Smith hit the ball into the net on both his first and second serve. 

“Game Tomlinson and Styles.” 

“Deal,” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear, his hand once again cupping over their mouths. “But only if you score an ace the next shot.” Louis was never one to turn down a challenge and so as he made his way to the baseline and caught two balls from the ball boy, bouncing them carefully before throwing one back he grinned at the prospect of showing Harry he should come up with better dares. Lifting his left arm high in the air, he leaned back on his heels before swinging his racket and pushed the ball forward, his feet lifting from the ground as his full body weight carried the swing through. 

“15-Love,” the umpire called and Harry ran over to Louis, a grin splitting his face as they both fist bumped and Louis leaned so close into Harry that the younger lad forgot to breathe. 

“Looks like I’ll be having company later then,” Louis smirked.  

**** 

**Second round success in the men’s doubles came easy for the British pair Louis Tomlinson and Harry styles. Currently ranked tenth in the men’s doubles rankings the British Duo were on fine form as they beat American partners Adam Smith and Gregory Aldridge 6-4, 6-4, 6-3. Tomlinson (ATP ranked 1) only had an hour break after his fourth round win to Alexanda Petri (7-6, 6-4, 6-1) before stepping back out onto Court number one. His game was filled with hard hitting first serves and stamina packed rallies (the longest lasting 7 minutes with the ball passing over the net 43 times).**

**His partner Harry Styles brought an extra dimension to the game with his strong baseline record and volleying skills. The two men seemed in high spirits as they constantly whispered tactics in between points and everyone in the crowd would have loved to have been privy to the private conversations. Louis’ overly attentive nature seemed to deem that Harry Styles may have suffered an injury however he played continually and no Physio was called onto the court during the 3 hour match.**

****

****

**Their next match (Quarter finals) will take place tomorrow against the 8th seeds Andrew Marshall and Brian McGregor (Australia) which will be played on Centre court after the Ladies Quarter Final matches. Let’s hope the Brits can continue their winning streak!**

****


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, firstly I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in ages :/   
> Things are happening in my family life so I can't write and update as often as I'd hoped to. But please stay with me and forgive me as I try and complete this story.  
> Thank you all for being awesome and reading and commenting :)
> 
> P.s- here comes the SMUT!!!!

Louis sat drumming his fingers on the table nervously. It was slow so every single finger made a noise as it hit the wood. Over and over again he'd go and Harry just silently watched him from the opposite end, not speaking nor stopping him. The sound had started off being irritating but had now turned quite therapeutic as the constant rhythm filled the silence at their table. The rest of the player's canteen in the grounds of Wimbledon was a constant buzz of chatting and clinks of metal on china but the bubble around their table remained quiet. 

"Boys," Harry's mum Anne greeted as she came up to their table. Louis jumped to his feet uneasily and Harry stared at him as if to try and calm his nerves with the gesture. Anne hugged her son to her tightly and congratulated him on his doubles win, stepping back out of his embrace finally and standing still at the table. 

"It's great to see you again Anne," Louis spoke hesitantly, sending a glare over to Harry who'd just plonked himself back down in his chair without helping him out at all. The curly haired lad just shrugged as if to say he was on his own with this one. 

"And you Louis, good match today," she added, sitting down in the spare seat and Louis floundered as she ignored his outstretched hand and he hurriedly took his seat, feeling the need to sit on his hands in embarrassment. He hadn't wanted to meet Anne today, hadn't been fully prepared for the event but Harry said that they'd only be meeting her for twenty minutes at the most and that he'd wanted to see his mum before they headed back to the hotel. It was the least he could do considering her son had just been beaten up but he would have preferred if Harry had met her by himself. 

"Thank you," Louis and Harry replied at the same time and they couldn't help but grin at each other insanely and Anne cleared her throat to gain the boys attentions back from whatever loved up land they had meandered off to. "How are you feeling Harry?" Anne asked with concern, laying her hand on top of Harry's and squeezing it gently. 

"I'm fine mum honest. The pills they gave me earlier worked a treat." 

"But you're playing again tomorrow, it might be all too much for you," she said, worrying about her son. 

"I won't let anything happen to him I promise," Louis spoke up and Harry blushed as his mum looked between the both of them before settling her gaze on her son. 

"Will you be alright?" she asked then and Harry sensed that she was talking more about his impending ‘relationship' with the blue eyed boy rather than his tennis match. 

"Mum I'm fine, I'll be fine, everything's fine." Harry reassured, reaching across to hug his mum gently and she relaxed into his touch, looking into his eyes as he pulled away before she turned her attention to Louis. 

"Thank you for your offer to stay at the hotel, Harry told me your offer extended to me and Robin but we just do the journey to and from our home, it's not too far really since we moved last year-we're only half an hour from here." 

"Oh you've moved?" Louis blurted out, feeling silly that he found himself feeling angry at the fact he didn't know they'd moved. He hadn't contacted Harry in 5 years so he had no right to feel left out, no right to be feeling this sense of despondency at the thought of not being around for all the little things that had happened in Harry's life. 

"Well yes me and Robin, after Gemma and Harry left we decided to downsize a bit. So anyway thank you again for the offer." Louis tried to hide his surprise at the fact Harry no longer lived at home and refrained from asking all the questions he wanted answers to in favour of nodding and smiling at Anne. 

"It's no problem, I just wanted to make things easier if possible and you know after the attack…I just want to keep him safe," Louis admitted, bowing his head as he felt his cheeks flush. 

"Well it's a sensible idea Louis but I need you to understand I'm a little bit wary of your intentions to my son. He may be very easy to forgive but I'm not about to forget how much he was hurt in the past." Anne started only to be cut off by Harry's hand on her arm. 

"Mum please this isn't for you to be saying. I can make my own decisions," Harry whispered. "I don't need you to get involved with this." 

"Harry its ok," Louis piped up, holding up his hand to stop the younger lad from saying anything else. "Mrs Styles I'm fully aware of what I've done in the past but Harry wasn't the only one hurting back then. That's no excuse I know but things have changed; I'm not going to hurt your son again." 

****

"Here we are then," Louis stated, flourishing his hands to the closed door of the Hotel suite. Harry seemed to be quite giddy at the prospect of seeing inside and so Louis quickly swiped his key card in the slot before letting Harry lead the way in. Harry was silent as he walked into the suite, taking in the living area before poking his head into the bedroom. 

"It's the same as mine?" he half asked, half stated as he looked about confusedly. He watched as a small smile crept onto Louis' face before turning into a huge grin as the older lad couldn't help but let out a laugh. 

"I know curly, I just wanted an excuse for you to come to my room," Louis smirked, slowly walking Harry backwards until the younger lad's back was pressed to the wall. 

"You got me here under false pretences?" Harry asked in mock outrage, his mouth open in pretend shock as his stomach housed a hundred enthusiastic butterflies from the close proximity of Louis' body. 

"I would like to think you would have came anyway but just to be on the safe side," Louis winked, his hands brushing against Harry's sides as they caged him to the wall, making the younger lad shiver at the light touch. "You ok?" he asked sincerely and probably for the hundredth time that day and Harry couldn't help but notice that this close up he could see every single stubbled hair on his chin and he couldn't help but imagine what it would feel like against his skin; rasping against his smooth thighs, leaving a burning sensation in its wake. He really wanted to say no he wasn't ok, he hadn't been ok since the moment Louis had waltzed back into his life with a towel around his naked torso and turned his world upside down…again. 

"I'm more than ok," he replied instead, his eyes flicking down to the full pink lips in front of him and before he had a moment to think the said pink lips were on his, kissing his lips, kissing the sides of his mouth, sucking his top lip then his bottom lip into his mouth and Harry was overwhelmed with the touch and taste and smell of Louis. His senses were in overdrive as he slipped his fingers through Louis' hair, earning him a moan from the older lad as he tugged slightly. Louis licked his bottom lip and he granted him access immediately, relishing the feeling of the older lad's warm tongue dipping into his mouth. Harry doubted he could ever tire of this feeling, the feeling of Louis pressed so tightly against him, the feeling of the older lad's lips taking possession of his own, their tongues duelling and he wanted to stay in this moment forever. 

"Haz, you ok?" Louis panted as he reluctantly pulled his lips away from Harry's unmoving ones and it took a minute for Harry to reply, nodding his head as he pulled Louis back in closely; lips touching and breaths mingling. 

"I just can't believe this is happening," Harry spoke, feeling slightly giddy as the reality of the situation took over. 

"Better get used to it then cause all we've done so far is kiss and I can't get enough of you," Louis admitted, his fingers curling tightly into Harry's hips as he pressed his own snugly into the younger lad and Harry could feel just how much Louis seemed to like the kissing. 

"Fuck Lou I want you so bad," Harry husked out, not wasting a moment as he deftly rid the older lad of his t-shirt and pressed his palms to the exposed skin. He'd seen him topless recently a few times but nothing compared to actually being able to touch him. "Lie down on the bed," he instructed and he flung his own t-shirt off as he watched the older lad settle himself down onto the king sized bed. He soon followed, feeling all gangly limbed in front of the stare of the poised and graceful older lad but his blown out pupils and lick of his lips told him Louis liked what he saw. 

"Since when did you get so fucking fit," Louis complimented, taking in the v lined hips and happy trail of the younger lad, his muscles bunching as he held himself up over Louis. "Tattoos, muscles…Six pack…bruises" Louis added, his hand trailing up Harry's stomach to touch every single ab. Harry half laughed, half moaned before swooping down and connecting their lips again, Louis' hand caught between their bodies. He quickly moved it out of the way so he could feel Harry's skin on his and he groaned into Harry's mouth at how good it felt, setting his nerve endings on fire. His hips instinctively rose as Harry's mouth trailed down his neck to his collarbone and Harry palmed him through his shorts as he sucked the skin between his teeth, licking and kissing over the red mark he was leaving. Louis could only moan before whimpering as Harry sat up, licking his plump red lips as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of Louis' shorts, looking to the older lad for confirmation before he slowly pulled them down, taking his underwear down with them. Louis' hips lifted as Harry dragged them all the way down and over his feet and Louis blushed as he lay completely exposed. 

"God Lou, waited so long for this. Your so fucking perfect," Harry husked, his mouth almost watering at the sight of Louis; naked and hard and panting. "So fucking perfect," he whispered feeling like a kid at Christmas, not knowing what to do first. Louis' hard length lay against his stomach and slowly Harry reached his hand out and wrapped it around him, feeling the thickness of the hot, solid weight in his hand and just as he started to dip his head, his mouth opening in preparation, Louis stopped him, his hand holding his shoulder. 

"Haz I don't know…I want to, I do…but I've never done anything," he stuttered and Harry took his hand off his shoulder, linking their fingers together before he brought Louis' hand up to his mouth and kissed his knuckles softly. 

"Hey it's ok; I'm not going to rush you. Whatever you want to do is fine by me, ok?" Harry promised, leaning down to capture Louis' lips in a sweet and gentle kiss. He could see the tentativeness in Louis' eyes but his cock was still rock hard and so Harry licked his own palm before slowly placing it back around Louis' length. "Just going to use my hand, ok?" Harry asked, smiling as Louis' cock jumped at the contact and the blue eyed boy nodded eagerly. 

"Yeah please," Louis mumbled, Harry's hand now pumping up and down Louis' length leisurely and he couldn't help but curl his toes at the feeling. Not one of the countless times he'd slept with a woman even came close to just how good Harry's hand felt and he shivered at the thought of what everything else with Harry would feel like. 

"You look so good right now," Harry moaned, his eyes mesmerized by the sight of his hand working over Louis' cock, his wrist flicking on the upstroke which earned him chants of his own name falling from the older boys swollen lips. He increased his speed as he shifted so that he was now kneeling between Louis' legs and Louis' hips began moving up to meet his rhythm. 

"Haz, I'm not going to last," Louis panted, the smell and feel of Harry consuming him and when he felt Harry's finger tease his rim gently he bucked down urgently, his moans loud. He didn't care what Harry felt like doing to him now as long as he got to come. "Oh god," he moaned and Harry took that moment to take the tip of his cock into his mouth and the feeling of Harry's hot mouth along with the tip of his finger breaching past his rim sent him over the edge, spurting his cum into Harry's mouth without warning. 

"Hmmm," Harry hummed, reluctantly pulling off Louis and swallowing, licking his lips wickedly as he watched the older lad slowly come down from his high, his body sheened with sweat and his breathing erratic. 

"Fucking hell Harry," he panted, his body purring with satisfaction. 

"Too much?" Harry asked, pecking Louis on the lips before flopping down on the bed, the older boy soft and pliant beside him. 

"Perfect," he enthused, his grin languid and he wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders to bring him tightly into his body. "I guess it's your turn though," he added, apprehension lacing his voice as he noticed Harry still wearing his jeans, albeit them unzipped which he couldn't actually remember happening in his aroused state. Harry merely shook his head, his face buried into Louis' chest as he kissed him a few times. 

"What do you mean no, I can't just leave you like that. It's ok Harry I want to." 

"I mean no as in it's too late," Harry admitted and he raised his blushing face up to meet Louis' confused gaze. "I came in my pants." 

"Oh," was all Louis could say as he tried to stifle a giggle at Harry's adorable embarrassed expression, his gaze falling lower on Harry to notice that yeah now that he was focusing he could see a wet patch forming on the material. Harry slapped the older lad's chest as he felt his shoulders shake and Louis instantly wound his arms around his bare torso, pulling him in close. "I'm actually flattered," he spoke honestly. 

"Well you should see your face when you cum…hottest thing I've ever seen-made me jizz in my pants," Harry grinned, biting down onto Louis' collarbone. 

"You're a whole new level of charming do you know that?" 

****

"The Notebook…really Harold?" Louis mocked playfully as the younger lad, now clad in a pair of Louis' boxers after cleaning himself off and taking some more painkillers, bounded back into bed, resting back against the headboard as he pulled the duvet over him. 

"Nothing wrong with a bit of romance," he grinned, shuffling over slightly into Louis' open arms. "It shows my sensitive side." 

"I think you've just about seen every side of me," Louis laughed, nuzzling his nose into Harry's messed up curls, the younger lad murmuring his agreement against his smooth chest. 

"No complaints what so ever from me." 

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Louis grinned, relishing the feel of Harry's body pressed into his. He'd never been this close to anyone before and although it was a really scary prospect he felt extremely lucky to be having the privilege to so do now. For so long tennis had come first for him and now that Harry had came back into his life his priorities were changing. The protection and love he felt for the boy in his arms may seem fast to some people but in reality the feelings had always been there-just hidden and pushed to one side. "I'm sorry Harry," Louis started, thinking back to his not so impressive meeting with Harry's mother earlier in the day. 

"What for?" 

"For leaving without saying goodbye, for not contacting you, for the Slazanger party, for acting like a dick. I'm sorry about everything. I don't really know why you even speak to me," Louis admitted. "Your mum said I'd hurt you Haz did I…did I? Did I hurt you badly?" As soon as Louis asked the question he inwardly cringed, groaning at how big headed it sounded. "No don't answer, I didn't mean to sound-"

"Yes," Harry interrupted his ramblings with the simple word and moved slightly out of the older lad's grip so he could prop himself up on one elbow. He took a moment to look at the man lying next to him, trying to stop his heart fluttering as he took in his flawless skin, defined muscles, ocean blue eyes and day old stubble gracing his chin. "Yes you hurt me," he replied honestly. "I was in love with you for over a year and I was too scared to do anything about it. I wasn't sure if you were straight or gay; you seemed to like naked women in magazines but I talked it out with my mum and she told me to go for it, that even if you didn't like me back the same way that it wouldn't affect our friendship" 

"Was that when you kissed me?" Louis asked, reaching to take Harry's spare hand-needing to touch him in some way as the younger lad's fingers instantly linked through his, the cool metal of his rings soothing Louis slightly. 

"No. I still didn't have the guts to do anything. After talking with her though I became more confident with my sexuality." 

"So I noticed." 

"You did?" Harry asked in surprise, always under the impression that Louis hadn't noticed anything. 

"Harry it was impossible not to notice. If I'm honest that's when I started to develop feelings for you. You were so confident for fucks sake, unlike me and I admired you so much for that. What eventually made you kiss me then?" 

"It was when you told me Tom had asked you out and I didn't want anyone else to have you. I thought you were disgusted that a boy had asked you out but I decided to kiss you anyway and see. When you ran off I just presumed my thoughts had been right." 

"I looked disgusted because it was Tom and Tom wasn't you and Haz it was the best kiss of my life…until the night on the trampoline that is," Louis admitted, smiling as Harry leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. 

"Best kiss of your life so far Tomlinson," Harry smirked, his lips mere millimetres from Louis'. "Plenty more to come." With that Harry closed the gap and pressed his lips to Louis' thinner ones, his fuller ones brushing sensually against the older lad's and Louis groaned as Harry applied more pressure, moving his lips in sync with Harry's as the younger lad's tongue flicked out and swept across Louis' bottom lip. The older lad immediately opened his mouth so his tongue could start a familiar dance with Harry's and Harry's fingers gently scraped down Louis' chest as every brush of his lips brought him alive and hungry for more. Their movements increased as Louis gripped Harry's hair tightly and Harry's tongue mirrored his nimble fingers that were playing havoc on Louis' chest, the sensations making him see stars behind his closed eyes. 

Gasping for air Harry reluctantly pulled away and connected their foreheads together, tiny pecks and brushes of lips continuing as their panting slowed down, their breaths mingling as neither wanted the moment to end. 

"I stand corrected. I think that might have been the best one," Louis whispered, one hand still weaved into Harry's curls while the other rested on his shoulder, the skin hot and smooth. His lips still tingling from their make out session and he wondered if he would ever tire of feeling Harry's lips against his own, ever tire of the kisses because right now he wanted to do nothing else for the rest of his life. 

"Best one so far," Harry winked and they both giggled. 

***

When Louis woke some time later he was aware of three things. Firstly the bedside lamps were still on meaning it was still dark outside. Secondly he could hear the repeat of the Notebook DVD disc menu which meant they'd fallen asleep before the movie had ended. Thirdly; Harry was also awake and pressing open mouthed kisses down Louis' neck and across his shoulder blades. 

"Should you not be asleep," Louis asked, his voice a shade deeper from the hour snooze he'd gotten and his body instantly tingling from Harry's touch. The younger lad's large warm hand splayed across Louis' stomach while his mouth still pressed kisses to his bare skin, his warm breath making Louis arch back into his body. 

"Tried to but you prove to be very distracting," Harry murmured, kissing behind Louis' ear, before flicking his tongue out at the lobe then sucking it into his mouth with a groan. He had aimed to sleep, to get enough hours before tomorrow's matches but his body just wouldn't settle, too tightly wound at the fact Louis was now his. He could touch him and kiss him whenever he liked and he was allowed to do so. 

"How distracting can I be when I'm asleep?" Louis queried, feeling Harry's warm hand swoop slightly lower, resting just above the band of his boxers and Louis fought the urge to roll his hips to try and move his hand further down. Harry huffed a quiet laugh into his ear at the seriousness in Louis' voice. 

"You'd be surprised," he replied, nuzzling his nose into the back of Louis' head, messing his hair up even further. It was strange for Harry, strange in the fact that he needed Louis. He needed Louis' touch, Louis' kisses, needed to be close to him in any way and it was something he'd never experienced with anyone else. His skin burned with energy, with desire and love and it was all he could do not to burst into a million pieces. That one single person could bury themselves so deep into your very soul that they may as well just live there wasn't a new concept for Harry, he'd had Louis living there for the past 5 years. But the difference between then and now is the fact that this is all reciprocated. He wanted to confirm things with asking Louis to be his boyfriend but the words stuck in his throat at the sound of Louis moaning and pushing Harry's hand underneath the waistband of his boxers. 

"Harry please," Louis moaned out and Harry realized in the moments he'd been lost in his own mind his body had obviously still been functioning and his mouth had sucked a red mark at the base of Louis' neck whilst his hips had taken up a thrusting rhythm against the older lad's clothed bum. Harry quickly took the hint and loosely gripped Louis' hard cock in his hand, moaning at the choked gasp the older lad made at the contact. Louis tried to spread his legs to give Harry better access but grunted when he was met by the resistance of his boxer material but as if Harry read his mind he quickly felt the fabric being pushed down his legs. 

"Better?" Harry husked in his ear as he hooked Louis' leg back over his own, spreading his thighs open in the process and the sound of Louis' answering moan has him bucking his hips up and biting the older lad's shoulder at the feel of his bare bum pressed against his own clothed cock tightly. 

"God Harry, you're so hard," Louis mumbled, his hips rolling of their own accord and his hand gripping Harry's forearm as the younger lad wrapped his hand back around Louis' cock, building up a rhythm that quickly had Louis panting and moaning out Harry's name. "Take off your boxers," Louis groaned out, his hand unclenching from Harry's and instead trying to drag the said item off of Harry himself. 

"You sure?" Harry asked, giddy with the prospect of being skin to skin with Louis. He knew they weren't going to having sex but the prospect of doing anything with Louis had Harry's pulse racing at a ridiculous speed. 

"Yes, want to feel you, please," Louis almost begged, whining as Harry's hand left his aching length to shuck his boxer shorts off as quickly as he could before pressing himself back tightly to Louis' naked form. "Oh," was all Louis choked out as he felt Harry's hot, hard length push up against his bum, smearing precome on his skin as the younger lad fought and lost the urge to move. 

"Not gonna last long," Harry warned Louis as he distracted the older lad with sucking patterns on the back of his neck again as his hand wrapped back around his cock to pick up the pace he'd left behind. Louis' wanton moans and pants had Harry's hips matching the steady speed of his hand and he squeezed his eyes shut as the delicious heat in his belly coiled tighter. They were both sweating from the movements which only eased the slide of his cock on Louis' skin and brought him that much closer to the edge. 

"Kiss me," Louis ordered, his cracked voice breaking slowly through the rush of blood pounding in Harry's ears and Harry found Louis' head tilted and turned to the side waiting for his lips as he propped himself up slightly on his elbow to reach. As soon as Harry's tongue dipped into Louis' mouth the older lad came with a muffled cry, his cock pulsing in Harry's hand as it continued to pump him leisurely, milking every last drop from him as Harry quickly followed. Louis arched tightly against him, feeling Harry's come ooze down his bum as the younger lad stilled his hips and buried his face between Louis' shoulder blades as he slowly came back to earth. 

"You see, you're very very distracting," Harry whispered, ignoring Louis' groan of protest as he rose out of bed on his long limbs and fetched a towel from the bathroom. He tossed it to Louis before switching off the TV and climbing back under the covers, reclaiming the towel to swipe it over Louis' bum, resisting the urge to sink his teeth into one of the peachy globes. 

"Think I'll try and be distracting more often then," Louis spoke, eventually finding his voice as he rolled over to face Harry, his breath catching in his throat at the sight of his flushed face, red lips and matted curls framing his face. Louis grinned as his hand immediately framed Harry's face, brushing a few curls back and tracing his lower lip, an echoing grin lighting up the younger lad's features. 

"Best get some sleep huh?" Harry half asked, half stated as he shuffled closer still to the blue eyed boy, their legs entwining unconsciously at the close proximity and his breath fanning out against Louis' lips. 

"Yeah," Louis hummed, his heartbeat picking up speed at the twinkle in the green eyes so close to him that they almost began to blur out of focus. Instead of shutting his eyes to sleep though, Louis shut his eyes just as his lips pressed against Harry's and if they continued to kiss and whisper sweet nothings and kiss some more until the room filled with natural light and the bedside lamps automatically turned off then they'd just have to cope with their upcoming matches on a few hours sleep without anyone knowing the reason why. 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all four your comments and reads.Makes me so happy!!
> 
> Sorry that there is spacing problems in this chapter, try and read it as best you can. I can't seem to sort the problem out on my phone  
> Love you guys xxxx

Louis knew he was conscious but he couldn't quite open his eyes and focus, the edge of slumber trying to take him back under to dreamland but the stifling heat was starting to make him feel uncomfortable. He flung his duvet off his body without opening his eyes but before he could relish the feel of the cool air against his skin he felt a warm solid body snuggle into his and he instinctively wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. 

"S'cold," Harry mumbled sleepily and Louis just pulled him closer, the younger lad's curls tickling his chest as he splayed his hands across his muscled back, trying to give him warmth without bringing back the stuffy bedclothes. Suddenly Harry's head bobbed up and his dull drowsy green eyes waited for Louis to finally open his, grinning insanely as they locked onto his. 

"What?" Louis asked, his voice laced with sleep as it rasped straight to Harry's cock and he edged the lower half of his body away from Louis' thigh. 

"Just pleased your still here," Harry stated, swallowing loudly as he tried to focus on anything but the sweet torturing patterns Louis' fingers were making on his lower back. Louis shrugged as he grinned back.

"It is my room," Louis replied and the disappointed look that graced Harry's sleepy soft beautiful features had Louis cupping his cheek, stroking his thumb over his bruised jaw gently before he spoke again. "Even if it wasn't, I'd still be here," he husked before leaning down to press his lips against Harry's, kissing him slowly as the younger lad all but purred into his mouth. "God you're so addicting," he added, grabbing Harry's thigh to pull him on top of him as the younger lad started kissing down his neck. Louis noticed two things simultaneously; the first being Harry's obvious arousal which was now pressed against his lower stomach as the younger lad straddled his waist and the second was the hiss of pain that escaped Harry's mouth from the movement, only for him to carry on sucking and kissing his neck. "Haz," he spoke only for it to be followed by a groan as the younger lad worked his talented lips down to his collarbone as he nipped and licked. "Haz."

"What?" Harry asked against Louis' skin and the older lad had to fight the urge to move Harry's body further south so he could buck his hips up against him.

"Are you in pain?" he asked or rather moaned out.  
"Doesn't matter," Harry muttered, his pleading lust filled eyes burning into Louis' as the older lad closed his eyes momentarily before grabbing Harry's hips and flipping him onto his back as he pulled away. "Lou," the younger lad all but whined. "I'll take painkillers later, please," he pleaded, his hips lifting of their own accord.  
"Okay okay," Louis conceded, his hands running down Harry's bruised stomach lovingly before reaching the waistband of his boxers. "I'm going to make you feel good but you're gonna have to stay still ok" Louis cemented his words by taking Harry's hands from their journey towards him and placed them down by his sides instead, earning another whine from the curly haired lad's mouth. It soon turned to a groan though as Louis pulled his boxers down, leaning back on his knees as he slipped them right over his feet and flung them somewhere over the bed.  
"Are you sure?" Harry asked his hand wrapping around Louis' wrist as the older boys blue eyes widened at finally seeing Harry in all his naked glory.  
"I honestly don't think I've wanted anything more," Louis replied, a blush spreading up his neck as he looked down coyly. "I don't want to disappoint you though."  
"Fuck Lou, you know I can come just from looking at you," Harry reminded, pulling Louis down to him before crashing their lips together. The kiss was supposed to be reassuring for the older lad but as soon as Harry got a taste of his lips he couldn't help but deepen it, his tongue delving and exploring inside his mouth as he ran his hands down Louis' back, cupping his bum. "S'good," he mumbled against the older lad's mouth as he gave it a tight squeeze. Even though Louis was now laughing into his neck he still felt harder than ever as he imagined the perfect ass he was groping; naked and sticking out for him to take advantage of. "So so good," he repeated, fluttering his eyes shut as Louis slowly dragged his hands down over his chest and torso, his fingernail's lightly leaving a burning path in their wake.  
"Just let me know if I'm doing stuff wrong ok?" Louis asked, softly running his nails down Harry's fine hair underneath his belly button before dipping his head and letting his lips follow the same trail.  
"Yeah," Harry agreed, his hands fisting into the sheets either side of him as Louis' warm breath ghosted over his cock as the older lad shuffled further down the bed. Harry let Louis nudge his legs further apart and felt him tentatively lick the underside of his length as his delicate fingers wrapped around the base. "Mmmm," Harry moaned as Louis carried on licking while his other hand started a leisurely stroke. "In your mouth Lou," the younger lad instructed, his hands tightening in the sheets as he refrained from grasping his fingers into Louis' hair as a warm wet mouth engulfed the head of his cock. Louis sucked down slowly, his lips covering his teeth as he bobbed his head up and down and he noticed Harry's stomach muscles clench when he pushed his tongue up. "Go faster," Harry panted, his thighs quivering at the task of keeping his legs spread.  
"This ok?" Louis asked as he pulled off, his lips swollen and glistening with saliva and precum and if Harry's ribs weren't already protesting then he would have flung himself at the older lad and kissed the life out of him.  
"Doing so good," Harry mumbled, almost coming undone at the sight of Louis blushing coyly before sucking back down his cock, taking in more of him than before. The fact that this was Louis' first time and his hand trembled slightly as he continued to pump what he couldn't fit into his mouth. The fact that he was so enthusiastic to do a good job that he sucked, licked and bobbed his head like his life depended on it. The fact that his free hand kept a firm hold on Harry's hips to stop him from bucking up but he attempted to deep throat him anyway before gagging and pulling off ever so slightly. The fact that his red cheeks, swollen lips and small moans told Harry that Louis' was enjoying it almost as much as him. All of these things had Harry much closer to the edge than he would have liked to have been.  
"Want to taste you," Louis moaned, as he pulled off for air and Harry groaned so loudly, his hands leaving the sheets to push Louis' head back down and with one final suck he cried out, stomach clenching as he came into Louis's mouth. Hot ropes of his cum hit the back of Louis' throat and all Harry could do was throw his head back and ride it out, trying to keep his hips from moving.  
"Oh God," Harry bit his lip as he opened his eyes to see Louis swallowing slowly, his tongue darting out to lick up any stray cum from his lips.  
"That ok?" Louis asked as Harry threw his arm over his eyes and mumbled something that the older lad couldn't make out. He flopped down next to Harry, lying on his back for uncertainty of what was the correct protocol after giving someone a blow job. It didn't take long before Harry's hand grasped his, linking their fingers together.  
"I said that was so fucking hot. Perhaps the best I've had." Louis laughs at that and it's not until Harry turns over onto his side and looks at him with a serious expression that he stops.  
"Come on Haz, I doubt my first ever blow job was the best you've ever received," Louis stated, grateful for Harry trying to boost his ego but not believing the words all the same. Harry merely closed the gap between them; connecting his lips to Louis' and when his tongue delved into the older lad's warm mouth he tasted himself and moaned into the kiss.  
"Lou believe me when I tell you, I have fantasized about that moment so many times I couldn't keep count. For it to be a reality was the hottest thing. Fuck you got me so worked up, made me come so fast," Harry whispered into Louis' mouth and he heard him moan from deep within. "You looked so good sucking my cock, so good." Louis moaned even louder and almost pulled out some of the younger lad's curls in his attempt to bring his head even closer to him, attacking his lips ferociously.  
"Might need to keep practicing though," Louis all but growled as he pushed Harry gently onto his back, feeling the younger lad's arousal begin to return.  
"Painkillers first Lou," Harry reminded, watching as Louis quickly jumped down off the bed in search of his pills, staring at his perfect ass unashamedly as he bent down to retrieve them out of Harry's bag. "Although I think you might be all the medicine I need," he added, grabbing Louis as soon as he got close enough to the bed and bringing him back down on top of him.

****

(Italics- Harry)

(Underlined- Louis)

(Bold- Interviewer)  
 **I think the awaiting of the arrival of the Number 10 Men's Double Duo Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles actually surpasses when we were waiting for the top ranked Tomlinson just over a month ago in preparation for the French Open. This time we're in the Dorchester Hotel (Apparently Louis is now staying here for the rest of the tournament) and we've consumed enough strawberries and cream washed down with refreshing cool Pimms to last us a lifetime. Wimbledon is the most prestigious event in the sporting calendar and we're feeling very privy to be chatting with the new British double partnership as they prepare for their Quarter Final match later today.**  
 **Harry Styles who is now ranked 210 in the world and made it to the third round in the singles championship before losing to the 24th seed Andrei Tolstokizhev is the first to arrive and its clear to see from his wide smile to his preferred greeting of a hug rather than a handshake just why this young man is gaining so much attention. He apologizes to the fact that he'd dressed in his shorts and dark grey hoodie with his trademark long curly hair tied up into a messy ponytail as he needs to rush to practice after the interview because he'd had a lie in. Considering the duo played their second round match yesterday we can forgive the 19 year old for a few extra hours of sleep.**  
 **We only have to wait five more minutes before Louis arrives, once again surrounded by his bodyguards and manager and looking all the more put together than his partner, dressed in dark jeans and a buttoned up silky grey shirt. He looks more relaxed than the first time we met him and I guess a French Open win and making it into the Quarter Finals of both singles and doubles at Wimbledon might have that effect on someone. He refuses our offer of Pimms, picking up two bottles of water from the complimentary tray instead and handing one to Harry before placing his own on the seat beside him.**  
 _Being told I had been granted a Wildcard into Wimbledon was by far the best day of my life to date. It's been my dream since I was really young, everything I've ever worked for really and so me and my friends and family couldn't help but have a huge celebration_ **(One person who will always be at his celebrations is his coach and manager Niall Horan).** _Niall is one of my closest friends and I wouldn't be where I am today without him. He's my biggest fan but he's also my biggest critic and he's constantly making me a better player, improving my game but also improving me as a person_ **(the special bond he has with his Irish Mentor is clear to see on the young lad's face as he openly talks about the man who in the space of a year has improved the Brit's rank by 88 places).** _I can also now do a very good Irish accent too_ **(with a small amount of persuasion Harry shows us his impression and we have to agree he is pretty good at it even bringing a laugh out of Louis after his quiet start to the interview).** I don't have any talents like that no, I could imagine it would come in handy for certain things though  **(the laugh both the boys share seems like they are involved in a private joke and it brings us to the subject of how they found themselves together in the double's tournament and just how much their past lives were intertwined despite Louis previously claiming they hardly knew each other while attending the same academy).** I was 16 and Harry was 15 when we attended the same academy. I was there less than two years before I moved out to an academy in Spain. So yes we knew each other and the fact that we are both British led me to ask him to be my doubles partner for Wimbledon. His game compliments mine so after discussing it with my coach Greg we thought we'd enter and so far it's going pretty well  **(Harry nods his head in agreement as Louis turns to look at him and its surprising we haven't noticed the remarkable connection these two men have with each other. They may not have been friends before this tournament but they certainly seem on their way to being good ones now. The fact that Harry seems to put anyone at ease and clearly has a large friend base makes it easier to understand why the number one seed is now probably joining those ranks).** I wouldn't say one of us had more control than the other no, we're kinda equal I suppose. Harry always used to beat me in our matches at the academy so he knows my weakness' which proves to be helpful when we plan ahead for each match  **(a hand gesture from his manager has Louis blindingly changing the conversation to their upcoming quarter final match today and why he feels confident that they could come out as the winners).** I think the thing that always spurns me on before every match is the same quote that my coach says before he leaves the locker room, which is; ‘in every match there is a winner and a loser and today one of you will be a loser.' I think that always gets me motivated not to be that loser.  **(the inspirational talks are all very well and good but sometimes you wonder just how much the younger Louis was forced into thinking losing was for the weak and losing wasn't something he could ever consider. Harry on the other hand seems very level headed and takes his losses as a kick start to improve himself. When asked if his coach gives him any words of wisdom before a match he grins before nodding his head).** _Niall tells me he's proud of me and if I win then he'll buy me a beer. It's simple but sometimes out on the court all I can think about is an ice cold beer and it keeps me going_ **(both men laugh and you can see that Louis is trying his best not to comment as Harry gives him a look as if to say ‘yes your coach is professional but at least I get a free drink out of it at the end of the day).**  
 **Our talk turns to a more serious matter of Harry's sexuality which he's openly been clear on since the day he began professional tennis.** _It's not something that has ever been a problem for me, not from my few supporters to my friends and family. I came out to my mum when I was a teenager and she supported me 100%. My friends knew before I could tell them. It doesn't affect my tennis career no. it's not like I perve on all the other players in the changing rooms_ **(Harry's laughter remains solo as Louis keeps his focus on his manager but I don't miss the head nod he does briefly and I wonder if he was one of the friends who was privy to this information but more importantly how hard being gay actually is when Harry's playing a sport dominated by male's. The question falls to Louis as his doubles partner and seemingly new found friend).** Harry's a great guy and I don't think someone's sexuality should take away from their skills, talent and goals in life. His personal life is his own and all I go off is his ability to play good tennis.  **(his answer like most of his others is well rehearsed and once again the talk of love is always turned to Louis, the Slazanger party photographs of him and ladies player Marie Wilson the topic for conversation).** Marie is a great girl but we're just friends. We are both far too busy for anything more than that but I think she's really really great so who knows what the future might bring.   
**It's clear to see from their previous double matches that they are a force to be reckoned with on court but off court they are as equally as un-nerving. Both men are so handsomely beautiful that one glance from them could literally have the coldest of hearts melting. Harry is charismatic and easy going, so from the moment he says hello you instantly feel you've known him a very long time. He's very open and honest about his life and his sexuality; the former being filled with Tennis, friends and family and the latter is something he's nothing but proud of.**  
 **Louis on the other hand is still very guarded, relying deeply on the peers around him to keep him and the interview focused and mainstreamed. He doesn't delve into his private life at all and would rather keep the fans and the general public guessing. His huge following is down to his amazing talent and his patient professionalism when it comes to dealing with fans but if they are ever hoping to get to know the real Louis then I think they'll be in for a very long wait.**  
 **Together the men make an unlikely friendship in theory but in reality it's clear to see the bond that they are forming. Hopefully a bond that will bring about a Wimbledon trophy in just four days' time and hopefully more than anything a bond that just might bring out the teenager Louis. The Louis before stringent managers, coaches with win or be a loser attitudes and responsibilities beyond his 22 years.**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry I'm so slow in updating. Like I said (thank you for all your support) but there's family heartache at the moment and I can't always find it in me to write.
> 
> This chapter is a bit rushed and not to to my own personal standard but I figured it's better than nothing.
> 
> So please go easy on me.
> 
> Much love xxx

Harry goes to move back in his seat when it looks like Louis is leaning in to kiss him and the older lad pouts at him, crossing his arms over his chest. They are both on the tipsy side after having spent the evening drinking and celebrating their quarter final win with their coaches and some of Harry's friends. To say Harry had been surprised that Louis had agreed to go would be an understatement but actually the older lad proved to be a hit with everyone once he'd relaxed and started drinking. Of course to everyone but Niall they put on the front of just being friends and doubles partners but now that it was just the two of them in the back of the car Louis had other ideas.

"What about Paul?" Harry whispered, flicking a look to the driver's seat, gasping in shock at the feel of Louis' small hand making its way up his thigh.

"He knows," Louis replies in a low voice, glancing in the rear-view mirror to find Paul staring directly at the road ahead, just like he'd been ordered to do.

"Knows what?" Harry asks, his head spinning slightly from the alcohol and from the feel of Louis' warm hand inching further and further up his leg.

"He knows about our thing." Harry placed his hand on top of Louis' to still his actions, a frown marring his alcohol flushed face.

"Thing?" Harry queried, trying to keep his voice low and glancing back between Louis and Paul repeatedly. He doesn't know why he's suddenly feeling very defensive but his tone of voice leads Louis to sigh and retract his hand. The alcohol flowing through him might be adding to his sensitivity or maybe it was the fact that every time he thought Louis might be admitting his feelings or wanting to get more serious he ends up just making it out to be nothing.

"Oh come on Harry, don't ruin a good night will you not. You're taking what I'm saying literally and if you really want to know I told Paul to ignore whatever goes on in this backseat between me and my boyfriend." Louis couldn't help the smirk spreading across his face at the strangled noise Harry made in surprise. "I mean it's just Paul that knows. I want him to protect you just as much as he protects me you know and I felt that if he knows how much you mean to me then he will. Nobody else though?" he stated, sounding more of a question as he waited for Harry to stop grinning.

 

"Well aside from Niall," Harry admitted, knowing Louis had probably already guessed his Irish coach was privy to the secret.

 

"Yeah, let's keep it like that though yeah?"

 

"Yes," Harry agreed easily. Sliding slightly over the leather seats so he's pressed right up against Louis, he takes the older lad's hands in his and squeezes lightly. "So boyfriend huh?" he grinned, closing the tiny gap and brushing his nose against Louis' sweetly.

 

"Well I mean if you wanted to be?" Louis spoke, his voice travelling no further than within Harry's hearing range, the warm air ghosting Harry's face made his head spin slightly and he couldn't help but giggle and nod his head a little too furiously.

 

"God yes, yes please," Harry murmured, grinning as he crashed his lips to Louis', savouring the initial spark when skin met skin and the delicious sound that came from the older lad's throat. Louis gently cupped the back of Harry's neck, effectively pulling him into his lap and closing all space between them. Harry couldn't help but grind his hips into Louis', biting down on the older lad's bottom lip to stop his moan from escaping. It was one thing that Paul was turning a blind eye to the backseat of the car but a totally different matter if he was to hear what was going on behind him.

 

The blood was pounding in his ears as Louis' hands inched down his back, stopping at the waistband of his trousers before sliding back up underneath his shirt, his nails grazing slightly as they went.

 

Suddenly the screech of tires deafened the air and Harry was lurched forward, his head banging off the back window as Louis flung his arms tightly around his middle, bringing him back down into his lap.

"Fuck," Paul cried out, his hands working overtime to bring control back to the steering wheel that was spinning about wildly. The car eventually came to a standstill, half up over the pavement and the back wheels spinning to a stop. "Fuck," he repeated, immediately getting his phone out to get back up.

 

"Harry are you alright?" Louis panicked, pulling back as far as he could to get a look at Harry's face, his hands brushing his hair back and running down the smooth skin of his cheeks. A small red bump was already forming on his forehead but he nodded his head and squeaked out a yes.

 

"I'm so sorry about that Sir; the car just came out of nowhere and I had to swerve to avoid it. Thought maybe the driver had lost control at first but they hadn't, it was on purpose," Paul explained, turning around in his seat just as Harry extracted himself from Louis' lap and sat back down beside him. "Are either of you hurt?" he asked, concern etched onto his forehead. "I'm so sorry, I'm really sorry, I tried to stop the car as smoothly as I could."

 

Louis held up his hand to stop Paul's apologies and squeezed Harry's hand reassuringly with his other one, waiting till he felt Harry squeeze back before speaking. "We're ok Paul. Harry bumped his head a little but he's ok, aren't you?" he asked, making sure that Harry hadn't been just acting brave before.

 

"I'm fine, really. I didn't bang it that hard honestly. Do you think it could have been the stalker Paul?"

 

"If I was to hazard a guess then I'd say yes. I didn't catch the number plate though. The police will be here shortly and I'll give them a statement. Hank is coming to collect you both to take you back to the hotel. I take it you guys didn't see anything?"

 

Harry wasn't sure if he was imagining the slight eyebrow quirk from the older man but he shook his head and tried to ignore the blush spreading across his cheeks. Louis agreed with Harry that he hadn't witnessed anything.

 

Both Harry and Louis remained quiet as Paul got out to check the car; just sitting with their fingers entwined, occasionally the odd squeeze for comfort. It was only about ten minutes before Louis' new bodyguard arrived, talking animatedly with Paul for a few minutes before he ushered them both into his car and quickly got back onto the road. The silence remained for the 15 minute journey and it wasn't until they were about to pull up at the hotel that Louis turned to Harry.

 

"Do you want to go in the front way and then he'll take me round to the back?" Louis watched as Harry looked out the window briefly before turning back around and running his fingertips over the back of Louis' hand.

 

"Let's just go in together, I can't see anybody around. Please," Harry all but pouted, his eyelashes fluttering at Louis, caging in the beautiful emerald green irises. Louis audibly gulped as he felt the heat pool in his stomach at the perfection that was Harry and his obscene puffy pink lips that were just begging to be kissed till the pout had disappeared.

 

"Ok," he agreed easily, just wanting to go the fastest way possible so he could get Harry inside without doing anything indecent in public. "Let's go," he added, grabbing the door handle and exiting the car as soon as it had stopped and before Hank had even pulled the handbrake up.

 

***

 

"You sure your head's ok?" Louis asked, even though he was currently tugging off Harry's trousers in a desperate jerk as the younger lad stood still by the closed door, in the same spot where Louis had immediately pressed him up against and kissed him senseless as soon as they'd entered the room.

 

"Yeah, yeah, m'ok promise," Harry mumbled, his hand steadying in Louis' hair as the older lad mouthed over Harry's boxer shorts, his already hard cock twitching at the slight contact. It was obscene how sexy Louis looked already, looked desperate for Harry, desperate to please him. Whether it was the distraction they both needed after the near car crash or just the appreciation that they were both ok and safe but either way they were both moaning loudly as Louis worked Harry out of his underwear.

 

The cold air had Harry shuddering as he was now fully naked but Louis' warm mouth soon had him preening as he engulfed the tip into his mouth, spreading his own thighs out to try and ease the tight strain in his own trousers.

 

"Lou, Lou, can I fuck your mouth," Harry asked, his fingers tightening in Louis' hair and closing his own eyes momentarily at the sound of his cock popping out of the older lad's mouth. The look of confusion flickered across Louis' face momentarily before Harry tilted his chin up to make him look up at him. "Like I be in control," he explained, his thumb brushing over Louis' jaw, the hint of stubble prickling his skin. "Just open your mouth and relax." Harry felt elation as Louis nodded once with trust then proceeded to clasp his hands behind his back and wait for Harry to make the next move, looking up after a pause to see Harry with his eyes closed and his jaw clenched.

 

"Was this, is this not-"

 

"Fuck no, perfect," Harry interrupted, opening his glazed eyes. "Your just perfect, don't want to end this too quickly is all. You're amazing." With that Harry parted Louis' lips with his thumb and guided his cock back into the wet warm cave of the older lad's mouth. He couldn't help the high pitched groan that bordered on a whine to leave his own mouth at the feel of the tight heat. He was slow at first, letting Louis get used to the feel again and accommodate to the stretch, building the rhythm before he tried to go further. He kept a firm grip on Louis' hair as he pushed in deeper, noticing Louis' hands flex where they were still clasped behind him but otherwise showing no denial of Harry's intentions.

 

"Taking it so well Lou, God you look so so good," Harry praised, going deeper still and swearing to himself at the sight of the drips of saliva that were falling from Louis' bruised lips and running down his chin. He was glad that Louis made no move to wipe them away and he brought his cock all the way out to smear some precum over his used lips as well. "So good." Louis just preened at his words and soundlessly opened his mouth back up at the tug of his hair, offering up a choke as Harry suddenly deep throated him before easing back out. The next time he went back in as deep he held Louis' head still for a few beats before retreating, building up the time before Louis was soon nosing his happy trail and swallowing him down his throat. The heat pooling in Harry's stomach was reaching burning point and his hips picked up a steady pace that Louis tried to keep up with, gagging from time to time and drooling uncontrollably until with one final push all the way down his throat Harry cried out as the pleasure overcame him and he just found it in him to pull back slightly before coming hot and pulsing on Louis' tongue.

 

"Fuck," Harry panted, his breathing erratic and his fingers stiff from where they had gripped so tightly into Louis' hair. The older lad faired no better as he rose stiffly from the ground, bunching the muscles of his arms to bring the feeling back and wiping his chin and chest down with his discarded shirt.

 

 

***

 

Harry woke to the sounds of a rustling newspaper, turning over and groaning as his body protested to the movement. The after effects of the long match, coupled with his still battered and bruised body fuelled the dull ache in most of his muscles.

"Forgot to take my painkillers last night," he murmured into the pillow, hoping that it was indeed Louis who was doing the newspaper rustling from the other side of the room. The bed dipped beside him and a fully clothed Louis lay down, facing him as he wrapped his arms around the younger lad.

"I guess we were too exhausted to think straight. Is your head ok? I'll fetch you them now," Louis informed him, running his hands up and down Harry's back gently before attempting to extract himself from the younger lad's long limbs.

"No, get them in a bit. Stay like this for a bit yeah and my head is fine," Harry mumbled, his head still pressed into the feather down pillow but his legs and arms trapping Louis in place. He couldn't see Louis' answering grin but he did feel the light kiss to the side of his head. "Was last night too much for you?" he asked quietly, almost shivering from the memories of what happened once they'd stumbled through the door.

"No, it was perfect," Louis answered, a blush spreading up his neck as he could still feel Harry's long slender fingers deep inside him; all 6 hours later. After Harry had regained his bearings after his mind-blowing orgasm he'd dragged Louis over to the bed and proceeded to kiss every inch of his tanned and toned body before gently showing him just what his fingers could do. The promise of how much better his cock would feel in the same place had Louis begging for more but Harry continued with just his three slender digits until Louis was sobbing and coming all at the same time.

"It was," Harry agreed, bringing Louis' out of his daydream. "You're perfect," he added, a flicker of emotion crossed Louis' ocean blue eyes before the older lad grinned and tightened his hold.

"No you are," Louis spoke, time seeming to stand still as they just grinned at each other, losing themselves in each other.

"Why you up so early anyway?" Harry's voice broke the silence.

"Couldn't sleep. Too busy thinking about my match today so I thought I'd head out to get some extra practise." Louis spoke, brushing a stray curl out of Harry's face with his thumb before pressing a gentle kiss to his plump lips.

"And here I am getting in the way of your practise," Harry grinned, never tiring of Louis' kisses even if sometimes they were a little too quick for his liking. This morning however his body pained him too much to even consider taking the kissing any further and so he settled on just letting their lips brush against each other, their noses nuzzling in the process. Louis merely hummed a disagreement, his hands coming to rest once again on Harry's back, as he pulled the younger lad even closer to him. Harry melted into the touch, his head curled into Louis' chest and he wished they could stay like this all day.

"Haz, today's newspaper has an article about us," Louis broached quietly.

"About yesterday's match?" Harry asked, pressing a kiss to Louis' t-shirt covered chest and when he didn't receive an answer he lifted his head to look up at the older lad. "What?"

"It's not really about the match; it's more kind of about us."

"Yeah you just said that Lou, I'm not following though?"

"They seem to be speculating on what we are exactly, they are analysing how we act on the court and there's photos of us arriving here last night."

"Oh Lou I'm sorry," Harry apologised, cupping Louis' cheek in his palm, his thumb stroking the stubble. "I should have listened last night when you insisted you go in the back way," Harry admitted, wondering if Louis was mad at him.

"Takes two to tango," Louis merely responded, his face leaning into Harry's warm soft hand and the younger lad breathed a sigh of relief. "Plus who ever in their right minds would say no to you when you pout," he admitted, bopping his forefinger on Harry's nose cutely.

"You're not taking this as badly as I expected you to." Louis leaned closer to press a chaste kiss to Harry's lips before biting down on his own lower lip nervously. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Liam's sorting it out, it's ok."

"What do you mean he's sorting it out?" Louis looked like he wasn't about to answer and so Harry pulled out of his embrace and sat up, the sheet accumulating in his lap, leaving his upper half bare. "What do you mean Louis?"

"Look don't get mad ok, Liam's putting out a photo of me and Marie, just to take the attention away from the rumours."

"What photo?" Harry asked, instantly getting defensive from being told not to.

"Just a photo of us leaving the slazanger party together."

"You left with her?" Harry asked aghast, moving his hand out of the way before Louis could touch it, leaving the older lad's hand hovering in the air.

"We left at the same time Haz, I didn't leave with her. Come on it's just one photo to make it look like we have a thing going on."

"And if you're asked about it, will you confirm anything?"

"No I won't confirm anything Harry. It's just a bit of damage control that's all."

"Damage control? You're seen entering a hotel with a guy, a guy that happens to be your doubles partner. That needs damage control does it?" The look on Louis' face told Harry everything he needed to know and he immediately rose out of bed, picking his boxer shorts off the floor and pulling them on hastily. "Damage control because said guy is openly gay. Fuck you Louis."

Louis watched Harry as he collected up the rest of his clothes and quickly dressed. The truth was that that was exactly what he and Liam had discussed. Although Liam knew about Louis and Harry's blossoming relationship to some degree he was very much in agreement with Louis on the fact that they should imply he was getting it on with the female number third seed Marie. Louis certainly wasn't ready to tell anyone about his sexuality and Liam had warned him how bad it would look if people found out the double partners were anything more than platonic.

"If I asked you to stay would you?" Louis asked the younger lad as he continued to sit on the bed. Harry turned to him, his face showing signs of fury but his tear filled eyes betraying his attempt at staying strong.

"No."

"I had to Harry, I'm sorry but I had to." Louis' fingers curled into the bed sheets as he fought for anything to say, anything to make Harry stay but Harry only shrugged his shoulders and picked up his bag as he made his way to the door. "Don't just leave."

"Don't try and make me feel bad for leaving Lou. I'm disappointed, I'm disappointed in you. They were only mindless rumours; you could have let them go. Instead you're doing to yourself what your mum did to you for all those years…making yourself out to be something you're not. "

"I'm not ready to come out yet. Why can't you understand that?" Louis spoke, rising to his feet so he was face to face with Harry.

"I do understand that Lou, I'd never make you do that. But if you keep lying to everyone else then you're going to end up believing in it yourself. I can't be with you if you can't even be true to yourself. I'm not asking you to come out. I'm not asking you to tell anybody about us but I'm gay and I'm proud to be openly gay and it hurts that you have to go to so much trouble and lie about yourself just to dispel a stupid rumour. Why can't you just let the rumours go without responding to them? That's all I'm asking of you."

"I can't." Louis croaked out, trying to hold back his own tears as the younger lad's words sank deep. "I'm sorry." Harry took two strides until he was in front of Louis and cupped his face before placing a fleeting kiss to his lips.

"So am I," he replied, closing his eyes with a sigh before walking out and closing the door behind him.


	17. Sorry

I'm so sorry to say this but i wont be continuing with this story anymore. Unfortunately circumstances and things have gotten in the way and i can no longer find the inspiration or motivation to write.  
I'm sorry to all you lovely readers who have left kudo's and comments on this story :( They meant so much to me.

Hopefully in the future i may write some one shots or maybe eventually come back to this story but don't wait around!!

Please check out my friends wonderful wonderful stories: AngKeats - she won't let you down!!

love you all  
xxxxx


End file.
